Una Rosa y una Espada
by NellieLovet
Summary: Despierta. De alguna forma ha despertado y no sabe donde esta. Algo ha pasado en Thornfield Hall, algo que nadie esperaba.
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

¿Os lo podeis creer? Me he animado a hacer un fic de este fantastico libro que tanto me gusta *-* Ademas, soy la primera de la seccion española en hacerlo xDD  
Espero que os guste ^^ Y perdonad la falta de tildes, es que ya no me funciona.

_Dedicado a Mrs. Eleanor Lovett_

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo I**

**Despierta

* * *

**

_Despierta._

_De alguna forma ha despertado y no sabe donde esta._

_Pero esta despierta. Esta despierta y viva. Aunque no, el lugar no es precisamente comodo. Tampoco sabe donde se encuentra. _

_Esta frio, muy frio. Siente los musculos entumecidos a pesar de no sentir dolor alguno. Esta encajada, el olor a roble y tierra es intoxicante. Levanta una mano suavemente y choca contra algo, algo duro y helado. Pareciera que la hubieran metido en una caja de madera. Madera de roble._

_El vestido en el que esta enfundada no es de los suyos. Lo sabe. El tacto, el olor... no es el mismo. No es su discreto conjunto gris del orfanato Lowood, donde fue profesora hace ya tanto tiempo. Tampoco es el otro vestido que tiene, de color mas claro, que usa en las fiestas. _

_No._

_Este es exquisito; la tela, los bordes... Es algo mas. Alguien se lo ha puesto, ¿pero quien? Ella jamas se pondria algo parecido. No es mujer de elegancia, no gusta de esos menesteres._

_Algo ha pasado, pero su mente no puede captarlo._

_Y entonces lo nota._

_Una rosa. Hay una rosa encima de su pecho. La toma y aspira profundamente._

_"Thornfield Hall..."_ _susurra inconscientemente._

_Y los recuerdos toman posesion de su mente.

* * *

_

No le gustaban las insinuaciones de John Rivers. No le parecian correctas. Le habia dicho infinidad de veces que no se casaria si no era por amor, que le gustaria ir de misiones con el, pero que jamas podria casarse.

Lo que no le habia dicho es que, secretamente, su corazon todavia pertenecia a Thornfield Hall y al dueño de este.

Sentimientos que trataba de olvidar y que poco a poco quedaban tapados por una neblina que, ese dia, ya era bastante espesa.

De todos modos, no iria con el por mucho que le suplicase. Su lugar estaba alli, con las niñas. Era feliz en aquel lugar, casi tanto como en Thornfield Hall.

—Jane, por favor —pidio de nuevo aquella noche, llevandola de paseo por los valles que durante aquellos años les habian ocultado del mundo, hacia el pueblo—. ¡Tu sabes que tu destino esta conmigo, en las misiones!

—Pero estas enamorado—le recordo suavemente.

—Eso no importa —insistio—. El amor no es ingrediente en este guiso, ya te lo he dicho. Mi vida esta con Dios, y la tuya tambien. Aunque me casara con la Srta. Olliver ella jamas podria estar a la altura de lo que esa mision supone.

—Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que ire contigo, pero como un igual.

—Jamas.

—Entonces no ire —le corto tajante.

Si, se habia prometido renunciar su antigua vida y vivir alli, con sus hermanas y hermano y las 20.000 libras que su tio de Madeira le habia legado a ella. Pero le costaba olvidar todo aquello. No podia evitar preguntarse el porque de la no respuesta de Thornfield al abogado de su tio, por que nadie le habia dicho que ella ya no vivia alli, que se habia escapado tras no casarse... ¿Es que habian muerto todos? ¿Habria hecho Berta, la mujer lunatica del Sr. Rochester, algo para acabar con su amo obligando a todos a irse del maravilloso castillo? ¿Que habria sucedido?

—Vuelves a tener esa cara —observo John, volviendo a su caracter serio de siempre.

—¿Que cara?

—Cara de pensar en El.

—A veces es inevitable —suspiro—. Y tu vuelves a tener esa cara —comento ella tambien, mirandole.

—¿Que cara? —inquirio picajoso.

—Cara de que no te daras por vencido.

—A veces es inevitable —la cito, parandose donde a menudo se paraban—. No vendras, ¿verdad?

—Ya sabes mis condiciones —se paro ella tambien, mirandole inquebrantable, algo que, de no ser el, no hubiera podido hacer con nadie.

—Y tu sabes las mias.

—Entonces no, no ire.

Se dio la vuelta y rehizo el camino hacia la casita, de la cual salia la luz de las chimeneas, que parecian estrellas en el fondo negro de la noche.

—¿Por que, Jane? —le grito desde el arbol, apoyado en el muro—. ¿Por que no puedes olvidarle?

—Te dije que jamas volveria a casarme —le recordo—, y me mantengo en lo dicho.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—No hay respuesta a esa pregunta, señor —responde cordialmente y siguio su camino.

Jane Eyre no encontraba mejor momento del dia que la noche, cuando todo el mundo se retiraba a la cama y ella se quedaba sola, en su cuarto, y por fin podia dejar volar su imaginacion, flotar sus ideas por la habitacion y repasar mentalmente el dia que habia vivido.

Pero ese dia no estaba tranquila. El dia no le habia gustado. Echaba algo de menos. Algo iba mal y no sabia que. Las ideas no flotaban, su imaginacion no funcionaba, y en su corazon solo residia una presente y persistente agonia que no la dejaba en paz. Un mal presentimiento.

Tumbada boca-arriba trato de hacer lo que hacia todas las noches.

Pero le fue imposible.

El Sr. Rochester ocupaba toda su mente.

Se desperto a eso de las tres de la mañana, dormida todavia y sintiendose fatal por dentro. Algo carcomia su alma y no sabia que era. Tenia que ver con lo que habia soñado, pero... ¿Que habia soñado?

Camino taciturna y adormilada hasta su escritorio e inconscientemente saco un papel y el carboncillo y se puso a dibujar.

Ella no guiaba su mano, almenos no conscientemente. Tenia los ojos casi cerrados. Era como estar en medio de un sueño muy confuso.

Y entonces al terminar los abrio muchisimo y salto de la silla.

—¡Thornfield Hall esta en llamas! —grito asustadisima, retrocediendo varios pasos y soltando el carboncillo sin saber que mas decir.

—¡Jane, Jane! —llegaron las primas alertadas por su grito—. ¿Que pasa?

Entraron en la habitacion y miraron. Todo parecia normal menosla silla que reposaba en el suelo y Jane, que estaba muy alterada, temblando.

—Jane, cariño, ¿que ocurre? —pregunto una de ellas, abrazandola.

—Thornfield esta en llamas —susurro.

—Ha sido una pesadilla —la consolo la otra, acariciando su pelo.

—N-no. Y-yo estaba a-alli. ¡Lo he visto! —sollozo señalando el dibujo, todavia paralizada—. Tengo que ir —salto de pronto, como si algo hubiera hecho click en ella—. Tengo que asegurarme de que estan bien, tengo que... —empezo a la carrera, preparando sus maletas.

—¡Pero prima! ¡No puedes irte asi! ¡Estas muy alterada!

—¿Y que sera de John? ¿Que le diremos?

—La verdad —les contesto metiendo un vestido.

—¡Se pensara que te has fugado!

—Jane, por favor... —suplicaba la mayor—. Aguarda hasta mañana, ahora es peligroso...

—Atravesare el paramo a pie si hace falta —contesto determinante— solo para comprobar que Thornfield Hall y sus habitantes estan en pie. En cuanto lo compruebe volvere —juro, saliendo por la puerta ya vestida.

Por mas que gritaron su nombre y suplicaron que se quedase ella siguio adelante. No podia dejar de pensar en lo que haria si le pasase algo a Adelle, o a la Sra. Fairfax... o al Sr. Rochester. No se lo perdonaria jamas si pudiera evitar la tragedia.

Asi que desperto a un conductor de carruaje que conocia y le obligo a llevarla hasta alli. Costaria muchisimo dinero, pero eso para ella no era problema. Ahora era rica.

Durante todo el trayecto se aseguro de mentalizarse de que en cuanto comprobase que todos estaban bien volveria con la familia Rivers y se iria con John a la India para siempre. Asi lo habia planeado. Pero lo que mas temia no era solamente el hecho de que les hubiese pasado algo, lo cual ya era bastante terrorifico, sino que si estaban bien y se habia equivocado, que si su dibujo, el cual llevaba en el regazo mirandolo con horror, era erroneo, ¿como les explicaria por que habia vuelto? ¿Como soportaria las suplicas de Adelle para que se quedase? ¿Como evitaria la conversacion del Sr. Rochester, que tanto daño le habia hecho, si este era el amo del castillo? No la dejaria irse a una pension, de eso estaba segura. La obligaria a quedarse al menos unas semanas, y se convertirian en meses como venganza por la vez que ella se fue. Y seguramente tambien la atosigaria a preguntas y trataria de hacerla quedar.

No, no sabia que preferia.

Llego al mediodia del dia siguiente, destrozada por el viaje, y el cochero, que ya no podia con su alma, la dejo en el inicio de su paseo favorito rogandola que le dejase un dia de descanso y comunicandole que estaria en el pueblo hasta una semana despues, por si ella necesitase volver.

Y asi, poco a poco, inicio el camino que llevaba temiendo un año de vida y un dia y medio de viaje.

El Sr. Rochester no estaba en las piedras mirando las colinas como la vez que volvio de visitar a su tia. Tampoco estaba a caballo con Blanche Ingram por el prado. Quiso interpretarlo como buenas señales y siguio adelante, admirando los bellos parajes que tanto habia echado de menos.

Y por fin diviso el hermoso castillo.

_Thornfield esta a salvo_, penso son alivio.


	2. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

_No me puedo creer que alguien mas me haya dejado RR *-* No esperaba esto, ¡que ilusion! ¡Es el unico fic en español de JE, pero aun asi hay quien lo lee! Aleluya... (8)  
_

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo II**

**Thornfield Hall  


* * *

**

Decidio no acercarse mas. Añoraba pasear por los bellos jardines del lugar, si, pero era mejor no hacerlo; no queria problemas.

Se apoyo suavemente sobre el arbol que el Sr. Rochester solia ocupar cuando ella estaba de visita a su tia, mirando los prados y los pajaros con un catalejo bastante largo y elegante.

_Demasiado pienso en el Sr. Rochester_, se recrimino sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a Thornfield Hall.

Parecia descuidada. No sabia porque, pero los jardines, la fachada... todo estaba peor de lo que recordaba, o tal vez es que se habia hecho ilusiones y expectativas y por eso ahora la defraudaba. Quiza como antaño vivia felizmente alli no se habia fijado y ahora, que podia pensar friamente sin estupidos sentimientos que no llevan a ningun lado, pudiera ver la realidad.

_Si, puede ser._

Acababa de decidir lo que haria. Volveria al pueblo, hablaria con el cochero y le pediria que al dia siguiente o cuando el precisase la llevase de vuelta con la familia Rivers. Les echaba muchisimo de menos, sobre todo a la pequeña Adelle que, de verla, se pondria a gritar como loca "_¡Senoguita Eygue! ¡Señoguita Eygue!_" con ese acento frances tan marcado que tenia y ya no sabria si podria irse de nuevo. Hubiese estado encantada de verles una vez mas, pero no podia. No debia.

Asi que deshizo el camino a pie hacia el pueblo, pasando por cierta curva donde un dia hace mucho tiempo conocio al amo del castillo. Jamas se le olvidaria ese momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y el, tan rudo, la maldijo y llamo bruja despectivamente. O quiza no, con el nunca podia saberse.

_¡Basta, Jane! El mundo es un poco mas triste si el no esta, pero debes seguir adelante._

Y con esta determinacion, llego al pueblo, que no era muy grande, pero si muy amable con los huespedes. Sabia que en cuanto viera al posadero le ofreceria una habitacion gratis, y ella rehusaria amablemente insistiendo en pagar. Eran de esas cosillas que le alegran a uno la mañana.

Pero primero iria a la panaderia. Le habia prometido a la señora del panadero que algun dia le haria un cojin para su espalda, la cual tenia echa polvo, la pobre. Y daba la casualidad de que en el viaje, al verse abrumada por los recuerdos y aburrida de tanto paramo, se acordo de ella y lo tejio. De paso compraria pan ya que se moria de hambre.

Con una sonrisa y recolocandose el sombrero de salir a la calle, fue hacia alli.

Pero no llego a tocar a la puerta cuando unas voces conocidas la llamaron.

—_¡Señoguita Eygue! ¡Señoguita Eygue! _—llego Adelle tal y como habia supuesto que lo haria, seguida de la Sra. Fairfax.

—¡Señorita Eyre! —dijo tambien esta, corriendo ambas hacia ella—. ¡Oh, Jane! —exclamo abrazandola primero—. ¡Ha vuelto, gracias a los cielos!

La Sra. Fairfax no solia llorar, solo habia llorado en dos ocasiones y fueron motivos de peso o de preocupacion, por eso le sorprendio su cara al separarse; la mujer parecia realmente afectada.

Se agacho en el suelo para recibir a Adelle, que tambien parecia algo afectada.

—_Cguei _que me habia abandonado _pogque _ya no me _queguia_, eso dijo el _Sr. Gochestegr_—sollozo Adelle, mirandola triste—. Usted dijo que nunca me _dejaguia ig_ a un colegio malo como en el que el _señog_ me ha metido —lloro.

—Eso no es verdad, Adelle —acaricio su tierno rostro, apartando el pelo de sus mejillas—. Yo siempre te querre.

—¡No _quiego volveg_ a ese colegio, _señoguita Eygue_!

Ahora que ya la habian visto, ¿que podia hacer?

—Le mandare una carta a tu amo para que te cambie de colegio —prometio levantandose conmovida por la sinceridad de la niña, que se abrazo a su cintura—. ¿Que ha ocurrido, Sra. Fairfax? —pregunto al ver en su cara tambien el apesumbramiento de los hechos y la esperanza recobrada al encontrarse.

—El Sr. Rochester mando a la pequeña a un colegio estricto. Usted sabe que Adelle no es muy... estudiosa, aunque ha hecho muchos avances —la elogio dificultadamente.

—No me es de extrañar, yo la veo muy capaz —la defendio suavemente, sin ser agresiva.

—El señor se pasa el dia en el castillo, ya no sale. Se ha vuelto muy huraño —le conto— desde lo de su boda —termino mas bajito—. Siento como salieron las cosas, Jane. Nadie queriamos eso para usted —froto su brazo.

—Yo tampoco —suspiro, acariciando la cabellera de Adelle, que seguia llorando en su cintura.

—¿Por que ha vuelto? ¿Donde ha estado todo este tiempo? Vamos a tomar algo en...

—Oh, no, Sra. Fairfax —declino amablemente—. No vengo para quedarme. Tenia un... presentimiento y vine a ver si era cierto, pero no es asi y me alegro de que todos esten bien.

—La echamos mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ustedes —prometio—. He de irme, tengo que hacer algunos recados. No le diga nada al Sr. Rochester, por favor —pidio de repente poniendose roja—. No deseo ni tengo intenciones de verle.

La Sra. Fairfax entendio a que se referia y asintio. La abrazo un poco mas y lucho con Adelle para que se soltara, quien por mas que pataleo y sollozo tuvo que conformarse con haber visto a Jane Eyre una ultima vez, de la quien recibio un besito en la mejilla y la promesa de un cambio de colegio.

Tras eso, entro en la panaderia.

¿Y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si Thornfield no estaba en llamas sino algo mucho peor? De su libro de evasion, que siempre llevaba consigo, habia aprendido que a veces las metaforas juegan un papel fundamental en las... "visiones" y que puede ser algo abstracto que hay que desentrañar. ¿Y si no era Thornfield sino sus habitantes quienes eran consumidos por el despecho de su amo? Eso era lo que mas le preocupaba.

Hablo con la panadera que tambien la abrazo e invito a un te y le dio mil veces las gracias por el cojin tan bonito que le estaba regalando e insistio en pagarselo de algun modo. Pero ella se nego las mil y una veces que ella le habia agradecido y se despedio cordialmente.

La conversacion con esa señora habia sido demasiado incomoda por el hecho de que ella tambien hablaba del amo de Thornfield Hall. Todo el mundo hablaba de el y eso atacaba a sus nervios. ¿Tan mal estaba que era la comidilla del pueblo?

Aquella tarde alquilo una habitacion en la posada tras la charla que tambien predijo, la del atico para mas señas; era la unica libre debido al verano y los forasteros que hacian viaje y se alojaban alli. Pero de todas formas a ella le parecia la mas bonita de todas; era soleada, en las alturas como su habitacion de Thornfield aunque ni de lejos tan alta, y tenia un pequeño balcon. Era enano, pero las puertas del mismo hacian de ventana y de abrirlas airearia toda la habitacion que daba gusto.

Despues de dejar las maletas y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden con los pagos, salio a dar una vuelta y comprar alguna que otra cosilla que necesitaria; como jabon, carboncillo o mas lienzos para pintar. Tambien una ahuja e hilo porque se le habia roto una de las tiras del sombrero al quitarselo. El pobre ya tenia muchos años y experiencias acumuladas, le daba pena tirarlo.

Aprovecho tambien para salir de paseo por los prados y dibujar. Queria quitarse el mal sabor de Thornfield en llamas que habia dibujado y que estuvo tentada a romper. Pero finalmente no lo hizo.

Por el camino vio varias de aquellas libelulas que tanto le gustaban al Sr. Rochester y se dispuso a recrearlas en el lienzo. A ella tambien le parecian hermosas, eran como la guinda del pastel, o el chocolate en las galletas. Eran lo que completaban el cuadro que era Thornfield Hall.

No volvio a encontrarse con nadie del castillo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Estaba angustiada y no sabia porque. ¿Seria el haber visto a su pequeña pupila y a la ama de llaves del castillo? ¿O el estar tan cerca del que habia sido su primer hogar de verdad y no poder pasar la noche alli? ¿O tal vez que se sentia extrañamente sola? No lo sabia con certeza, pero no queria pensarlo demasiado.

Y cayo dormida en sueños llenos de tempestades, gritos y sollozos, donde unas voces extrañas la llamaban de ultratumba y pedian su vuelta.

A medianoche volvio a despertarse, como sonambula, y camino al escritorio. Pero alli no habia ningun escritorio. Se le habia olvidado que ya no estaba en la casa de los Rivers.

Camino hasta donde este se encontraba ahora, se sento y automaticamente se puso a dibujar como hacia dos noches.

En su mente todavia repiqueteaba el timbre de voz de Edward Rochester, que la llamaba agonizante y a la vez deseoso; _¡Jane, Jane, Jane! ¿Donde estas, Jane?_ Y entonces los vecinos salian a la ventana y le pedian que se callase, pero el los mandaba a freir esparragos y seguia llamandola; _¡Jane!_

De pronto ceso su voz, mas no la de los vecinos que seguian quejandose. Jane no era consiente de estos hechos, solo miraba pasmada lo que acaba de dibujar. Como la vez anterior grito y se alejo sollozando.

—¡Jane! —la volvieron a llamar, esta vez desde la puerta—. ¡Jane!, ¿¡Que ocurre! ¿¡Estas bien! —preguntaban al otro lado, dando golpes en la tabla de madera.

No fue capaz de moverse y cayo de rodillas al suelo, llorando asustada.

La puerta tambien cayo y por ella aparecio el citado Sr. Rochester, muy asustado y preocupado. Subio de dos zancadas las cinco escaleras de la entrada a la habitacion y corrio hacia ella como el viento, sujetandola entre sus brazos antes de tocar el suelo y apoyandose en el con ella.

—Jane... —susurro llorando tambien, pero este de alegria—. Estas aqui, Jane... —la abrazo.

Ella no se movio, estaba petrificada, sus brazos se habian quedado alzados y rigidos como si se agarrase a algo invisible y su cara estaba llena de horror mientras lloraba y lloraba sin emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Tanto te asustas de verme? —bromeo suavemente el señor, tratando de tranquilizarla y abrazandola protectoramente, como si se la fuesen a quitar en cualquier momento.

Por fin reacciono y oculto la cara en su pecho, sollozando todavia.

—No, señor —susurro—. No es por usted, se que lo suyo no tiene solucion —el rio todavia conmocionado por tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciando su pelo que, como siempre que dormia, llevaba suelto.

Siempre le habia parecido que estaba mas guapa asi, pero es que el siempre habia visto en ella a alguien hermoso.

—Has vuelto, Jane... Has vuelto conmigo... —aun no se lo creia.

—No, señor —suspiro ella—. No he vuelto...

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces que es esto? ¿Uno de tus trucos de bruja? ¡Sabia que me la darias con queso, brujilla!

—Si, señor. Algo asi —se aparto suavemente pues su tacto quemaba y hacia revivar una llama que creia extinta.

—Jane, ¿que ocurre? —pregunto al darse cuenta de que sus sollozos no eran por el.

—Nada, señor —se levantaron a la vez—. He tenido una pesadilla —contesto, lo cual era una verdad a medias, posicionandose delante de los dibujos y ocultando el que acababa de hacer debajo de los de las libelulas.

—¿Una en la que me casaba con Blanche Ingram? —aventuro limpiandose las lagrimas.

—No, señor. Una en la que usted ya estaba casado —su voz fue seria y dura pero llena de dolor al recordar el horrendo dia en el que casi se caso con el.

El Sr. Rochester pudo verlo. Pudo ver en sus ojos inocentes una pizca de celos, pero por otra parte estaban llenos de respeto, temor a algo que no supo identificar y dolor, mucho dolor.

—Jane, yo...

—Srta. Eyre —le corrigio, dandose la vuelta para organizar el escritorio—. Usted y yo ya no compartimos nada, Sr. Rochester.

—Srta. Eyre —acepto—, usted sabe que no quise hacerle daño. Solo queria casarme con usted, ser feliz con usted —trato de acercarse.

—No se acerque —replico poniendose una bata pero sin dar la cara, que estaba llena de lagrimas—. No me interesan sus palabras. No quiero saber nada de ellas. Solo he venido por un presentimiento. Por Adelle, mas que nada —volvio a mentir.

—Lo se, ella me lo ha contado. Y la Sra. Fairfax me dijo que usted no queria verme —agrego dolido.

—Debio respetar mis deseos —contesto limpiandose la cara y enfrentandole.

—Cambiare a Adelle de colegio si es lo que desea, Srta. Eyre.

Jane no pudo identificar maldad en su rostro y tampoco otro tipo de sentimiento. Solo vio a un hombre con el corazon destrozado que hacia vanos intentos por recuperar aquello que consideraba perdido, aunque no fuera verdad y el no lo supiera. Parecia un cachorrillo amedrentado con la idea de que su amo iba a abandonarle y eso le rompia el corazon. Pero no iba a compadecerle. El tenia esposa, una viva, casi cometieron un pecado capital o aun peor. No podia permitir que aquel sentimiento inapropiado se apoderase de su corazon y guiara sus actos. Debia ser firme consigo misma.

—He encontrado uno que me parece bien —continuo, enseñandole un recorte del periodico—. Enviela alli y estaremos en paz.

—Lo que sea por mi Jane Eyre —contesto tomando el papel y guardandoselo.

_Yo no soy suya._

—¿Puedo hacerle una ultima pregunta, Srta. Eyre? —parecia que si no decia su apellido, nombre o lo que fuera no se iba a quedar tranquilo.

—¿Que?

—¿Que presentimiento era ese?

Suspiro. No podia negarse a responder o darle una evasiva. El siempre conseguia sacarle los secretos. "Eres como un libro abierto" le dijo una vez, y ella sabia que era verdad. Le era imposible ocultar sentimiento alguno.

—Que Thornfield Hall estaba en llamas —contesto derrotada, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Que Thornfield estaba...? —y sus carcajadas llenaron el pequeño atico—. ¡Que ocurrencias tienes, Jane! —eso no mejoraba como se sentia.

Un gran alboroto se monto en el pueblo en ese momento. Todo el mundo estaba en la plaza, gritando cosas que no podian entenderse.

—¿Que es toda esta algarabia? —pregunto el Sr. Rochester al ver entrar muy acalorado al propietario de la pension.

—¡Thornfield Hall esta en llamas, Sr. Rochester! —grito moviendo muchos los brazos.

—¿Que? —preguntaron los dos a la vez, una rota, el otro incredulo, pero el hombre ya se habia marchado. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¿Donde crees que vas, Jane? —la paro en seco—. No dejare que vayas, ¡es muy peligroso!

—Mas peligroso sera para usted si no voy, señor —contesto tajante y el no pudo detenerla.

Bajaron juntos a la plaza donde habia reunida una gran multitud.

—¡Miren! —grito un muchacho y todos miraron al horizonte.

A lo lejos se divisaba una enorme y horrenda columna de humo negro.

—Oh, Dios mio... —susurro Jane.

—Parece que al final si eres bruja —contesto Rochester, corriendo hacia el caballo.


	3. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

Tercer capitulo :P

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo III**

**Fuego **

* * *

—¡Voy con usted! —grito siguiendole con paso decidido e intenciones de subirse al caballo.

—¿Que? ¡Ni hablar! —la empujo hacia abajo cuando quiso subir un pie.

—¡Tengo que ir!

—¡Es peligroso, Jane! —le grito muy seriamente—. No permitire que vayas.

—¡Entonces ire a pie! —echo a andar.

—¡Esta demasiado lejos! —cabalgo tras ella y le corto el paso, dejando paso a los aldeanos que llevaban caballos con cubos de agua.

—¡Entonces cogere un caballo y cabalgare hacia alli!

—¿Lo robaras?

—¡SI!

—¡Pero si no sabes montar!

—¡Me da igual!

—¡A mi no! —su cara de sufrimiento al pensar que pudiera pasarle algo era ejemplar—. Acabo de recuperarte tras mucho tiempo de agonia, ¡no pienso dejar que arriesgues tu vida por una tonteria!

—¡Usted no ha recuperado nada y eso es una tonteria! ¿¡Pero no ha visto la columna de humo que se alza sobre Thornfield! Si no me lleva usted ire andando y por si no se ha dado cuenta estoy practicamente descalza. Llegare alli con los pies ensangrentados y llenos de ampollas y tal vez tarde, pero me metere en el fuego y tratare de salvar lo que pueda, ¡y usted no podra hacer nada para impedirlo! —desafio a su corazon, sabiendo que ante aquella perspectiva preferiria llevarla. Era una manipulacion grosera y abierta, y ambos lo sabian. Se sentia terriblemente culpable, pero era necesario.

—Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad, Jane? —suspiro con pena.

—¡Ahora mismo, mientras usted esta discutiendome, Adelle, la Sra. Fairfax, George, Lea, la Sra. Mason, Sophie... pueden estar todos quemandose vivos en una habitacion encerrados solo porque usted no quiere llevarme de una MALDITA VEZ! —le grito muy alterada.

Sorprendido por sus palabras tan sinceras como horrorosas la tomo del brazo y la subio al caballo.

—¿Quien la ha enseñado a hablar asi, Jane? —pregunto espoleando al caballo y empezando el galope seguidos por Pilot, que ladraba como loco—. ¿Ha sido en esa casa donde ha estado? Si es que ha estado en alguna.

—Eso no importa ahora, señor —contesto.

Iba agarrada a el y los trotes del caballo, al no estar acostumbrada, le revolvian la tripa y le daban ganas de vomitar. Tambien le daba nauseas estar agarrada a el, pero no por asco, sino por los nervios. Llevaba un año deseando tocarle asi y ahora que tenia la oportunidad era porque habia un incendio en la casa que mas amaba. Tal vez solo fuera uno pequeño, pero deseaba que todos estuvieran bien.

Cuando le habia hablado de aquella forma tan grosera se habia abstenido de mencionar a su mujer, porque si lo hacia temia que no la llevara. La verdad es que solo pensar en ella se le revolvian las tripas. _¡Puta, puta, puta! _le habia gritado aquel fatidico dia. Horrible, fue horrible. No queria recordarlo.

Cuando llegaron habia muchisimas personas tratando de aplacar el fuego que, gracias a Dios, solo era la mitad del castillo y no como habia soñado. Ambos se quedaron mirando el lugar; estaban todos alborotados y no era para menos.

Por encima de los gritos de la muchedumbre habia unos espluznantes. Unos de loca.

—Berta —susurro comprendiendo el dibujo que habia hecho.

Salto del caballo cayendo mal en el suelo pero le dio igual.

—¡JANE! —grito Rochester al darse cuenta, bajandose y corriendo tras ella.

—_¡Señoguita Eygue! ¡Señog Gochesteg!_ —grito Adelle corriendo hacia ellos y abrazandose a su cintura—. Ha sido espantoso, _Sgta. Eygue_ —sollozo.

—Shh... ¿que ha pasado?

—Una mujer aparecio en el pasillo con un traje del Sr. Rochester —explico la Sra. Fairfax—. Le habia prendido fuego y danzaba con el.

—¡Esta loca! —añadio George, y Jane y Rochester compartieron una mirada de comprension aunque no muy amistosa.

—¿Estan todos a salvo? —pregunto el amo, mirando a su servicio alli arremolinado.

—Si, señor, hemos buscado a todos.

—Tiene que sacarla de ahi —dijo la Srta. Eyre de repente, con la mirada perdida.

—No —se nego el Sr. Rochester, dando un paso atras y mirandola incredulo. ¿Como podia querer algo asi?

—_Por favor _—insistio.

—¡No, Jane! ¡Esa ya no es mi mujer! ¿Ha incendiado el castillo? ¡Que se quede con el! ¡No me importa! Estan todos bien, menos ella, que esta mal de la cabeza. ¿¡Es que no ves que no merece la pena salvarla! ¡Su alma ya ha ido al infierno!

—¡Pero es su mujer! —insistio—. ¡Sigue siendo una persona! ¡Ella no tiene culpa alguna de su enfermedad!

—Jane —la agarro fuertemente de los brazos, parandola, y ella desvio la mirada a tiempo para ver a los clientes observandoles atonitos como si los locos fueran ellos.

—No, señor —se sacudio, liberandose y echo a correr hacia la entrada, que estaba en llamas.

—¡Jane! —grito potentemente, corriendo tras ella que, al ir en camison, era bastante mas rapida que el. Ademas, al tener que caminar largas distancias todos los dias en su vida con los Rivers, sus piernas se habian fortalecido.

Esquivo a los aldeanos con la escusa de llevar un balde, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca salto dentro justo antes de que la entrada, cuyas vigas habian sido comidas por el fuego, se derrumbara tras ella.

_Ya no hay vuelta atras, _penso con miedo al ver las mil y pico priedras que habian taponado la entrada y la habian alejado del sonido de la gente. Ahora solo podia escuchar el crujir de las maderas y el crepitar de las llamas, algo agoviante.

Avanzo con cuidado por el pasillo, esquivando las llamas y tratando de no tocar nada que quemase con sus pies desnudos.

—¿Berta? —llamo a tientas, caminando hacia el salon. Unas risas mezquinas vinieron de los pisos superiores—. Berta, _cariño _—la llamo atragantandose—, ven... no pasa nada... —la llamo. Estaba decidida a salvarla.

La odiaria a muerte (y era la primera vez que lo admitia), pero era una criatura de Dios, y lo mas importante, esposa de Edward Rochester, y le gustara o no, si este no la salvaba o al menos intentaba, ella lo haria.

Corrio escaleras arriba, las mismas que habia subido cuando escapo de su ex-prometido tras la infructuosa boda que Berta, sin saberlo, habia estropeado.

De repente le parecio que no habia salido de su sueño. Todo estaba exactamente igual y era horrendo. Las paredes llenas de fuego, que tambien arañaba el techo, carcomiendo la piedra, los tapices quemados o hechos cenizas (de todas formas, algunos no le gustaban mucho), las sillas, los enseres personales... Tosio debido al humo y se tapo con una manga, sabiendo que no tenia mucho tiempo antes de morir asfixiada.

Llego a la biblioteca, que empezaba a ser deborada por las llamas, tras perder la pista de Berta por un muro de escombros que le tocaria rodear. Aquella era la peor estampa que podia imaginarse; los libros que tanto amaba quemandose. No pudo evitar sus instintos y empezo a salvar cuantos podia, tirandolos por la ventana hacia las personas de abajo.

—¡Hay una mujer arriba! —gritaron abajo—. ¡Baje de ahi!

—¡Jane! —grito Rochester—. ¡Deja la ventana abierta y subire a buscarte!

—¡Estoy bien, solo ocupese de los libros y el servicio! —suplico tosiendo en busca de aire.

—¡JANE! —grito autoritariamente.

—¡No! ¡Estoy bien, de verdad! ¡Tengo que salvar a la mujer! ¡Cojan los libros! —les tiro cuantos pudo y siguio persiguiendo a la mujer, que no sabia donde se habia metido.

Se metio por un hueco en la pared de la habitacion adjunta y al fin la vio; estaba al fondo del pasillo, caminando lentamente con un esmoquin de su marido, tal y como la Sra. Fairfax habia dicho. Lo solto alli en medio y giro la esquina.

Los tabiques empezaron a temblar encima de ella, asi que corrio hacia el traje que reposaba en el suelo.

—¡Jane! —grito el dueño del mismo al otro lado del pasillo, corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Cuidado! —le previno antes de que otro mar de rocas se derrumbara entre ellos.

—_¡Janeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _—llego amortiguada su voz desde el otro lado—. _¿¡Estas bien!_

—¡Si! —grito, alejandose de un salto otro madero incenciado que caia.

—_¡No te muevas! ¡Te sacare de ahi!_

—¡No! —le contesto—. ¡Vayase! ¡Salvese! ¡Yo estare bien! —prometio echando a correr, escuchando un ultimo grito proviniente del hombre que, por mucho que negase, amaba con toda su alma.

Paso junto al traje viendo con horror que, aquel traje, era precisamente el que el amo habia llevado el año pasado en su boda. Paso a su lado con cuidado y siguio corriendo tras Berta.

Entraron en el salon donde, en una fiesta, habian jugado con Blanche Ingram, la madre, las gemelas y no sabia quienes mas a los teatros, pero ahora estaba ocupado por mesas y sillas, asi que era el comedor.

—_¡Puta!_ —escucho detras suyo.

—Berta, calmate, tenemos que salir de aqui —pidio.

—_¡PUTAAAAAA!_ —se lanzo sobre ella uñas por delante.

Rodaron por el suelo, una atacando, la otra defendiendose.

—¡Calmate!

—_¡Puta! _—agarro un palo y empezo a darle con el. Jane se tapo con las manos como pudo, arrastrandose hacia atras, recibiendo golpes por todas partes.

—¡Ber- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —grito de dolor.

La mujer que gritaba "Puta" todo el rato con acento de la Habana y que la habia atacado, acababa de morderle una pantorrilla cuando trataba de escapar. De alguna forma habia conseguido ponerse de pie y retroceder, pero la loca la habia agarrado y mordido.

—¡JANE! —grito Rochester entrando por la puerta y apartando a Berta con dificultades, que se revolvia como un animal rabioso.

La Srta. Eyre cayo al suelo agarrandose la pierna y tratando de parar la hemorragia con el camison que ya estaba empapado de sangre.

Tiro a su esposa contra una pared, dejandola atontada, y corrio a la vera de la esposa que amaba.

—¡Te dije que no te movieras! —la recrimino.

—¡Puta! —grito otra vez la mujer señalandoles, y salio corriendo.

—No la sigas, ¡Jane! —grito cuando esta salio corriendo tras ella.

La herida no era lo suficiente dolorosa como para deternerla. Sabia perfectamente donde iba y tenia que adelantarse al Sr. Rochester, porque si no lo hacia el...

—Berta —la llamo en la puerta abierta del tejado de la colmena, teniendole la mano—. Berta, ven... cojeme la mano... —recibio una mirada desafiante.

—Ven con nosotros —apoyo Rochester por detras, jadeando, y su mujer enseño los dientes—. No puedes estar aqui.

Ambos tenian la voz mansa, suave, tratando de convencer a la mujer que se habia subido al borde. Jane dio unos pasos.

—Podemos arreglarlo... —prometio tratando de alcanzarla.

—Jane... —llamo preocupado el hombre.

—Berta, por favor... —suplico.

Una lechuza salio volando en aquel momento y la esposa del amo se quedo mirando embelesada al ave. Abrio los brazos mirando el cielo lleno de humo e iluminado por el fuego.

—Berta... —empezo de nuevo—. ¡Berta, NO! —grito cuando salto.

—¡JANEEEEEEEE!

Jane habia agarrado por la cintura desde atras, pero la pobre suicida ya llevaba una velocidad suficiente como para arrastrar a ambas al vacio.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

Cuarto capitulo. Admito que no estaba muy... "clara" para este capitulo, pero tenia ganas de escribirlo. No es ni de lejos tan largo como otros, pero algo es algo, no? ^^

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo IV**

**Vacio **

* * *

De alguna forma. De alguna extraña e inexpicable forma nunca llegaron a tocar el suelo. La institutriz habia agarrado la mano de la demente al caerse esta y resvalarsele de las manos, y a ella la habia agarrado por arriba.

—Jane —llamo Rochester con esfuerzo, sujetandose a una de los trozos de muro que hacian la tronera de la almena—, no se suelte —pidio tirando de ella hacia arriba.

—No me suelte —suplica ella al notar que se les resbalaban las manos.

—No puedo con las dos —se quejo—. Tiene que soltarla, Jane. Ella ya esta muerta —pidio tratando de que no se le fueran sus dedos.

—No, tiene que haber alguna forma... —insistio, sollozando de miedo.

—_¡Miguen! ¡Miguen! _—chillo Adelle señalando la torre—. _Monsieur Rochester fixe deux femmes dans la tour! _¡Es la _señoguita Eygue_! ¡Se cae!

Los mas cercanos miraron hacia el lugar y vieron la terrible escena; la torre siendo deborada por el fuego y el amo sujetando a las dos mujeres que colgaban de su mano, una era la Srta. Jane Eyre, y la otra, a la que la mayoria no supo reconocer, estaba balanceandose como una posesa, riendo.

—¡Para! —suplico Jane mirando hacia abajo—. ¡Nos vamos a matar!

—¡Sueltala! —grito Rochester.

—¡No!

—¡Jajajajaja! —reia Berta con una sonrisa de niña pequeña.

Un grito sesgo el aire y la loca cayo lo que quedaba de altura hasta toparse con el suelo liso.

—¡Jane! —grito Edward por enesima vez aquel dia—. ¡Dame la otra mano!

Lo hizo, por primera vez en el dia, le hizo caso y alzo la mano cuya muñeca Berta acababa de clavar las uñas con total pasion.

Apoyandose en las piedras con los pies desnudos consiguio impulsarse lo suficiente para que el la tomase por los hombros y la subiera de vuelta a la seguridad del techo de la colmena.

Se arrastraron agarrados hacia dentro, bajando la pequeña elevacion y apoyandose en el muro. La una sollozaba y el otro jadeaba abrazado a ella, susurrando palabras para reconfortarla.

Pronto pudo verse como el incendio empezaba a remitir poco a poco debido a los afanosos trabajos de los aldeanos y alrededores y por tanto decidieron quedarse donde estaban hasta que les indicaran que podian bajar.

—Esta muerta —susurro tras echar un rapido vistazo al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de su ex-esposa, rodeada de gente—. Esta muerta, Jane —repitio besando su pelo—. Soy libre...

Ella nego con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, disfrutando en secreto del momento.

—No es libre, señor —susurro—. La culpa deberia llenar siempre su conciencia.

—Contigo a mi lado no hay culpa ninguna capaz de aplacar la felicidad que siente mi corazon —apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza.

—Soy la culpable de la muerte de su esposa —se culpabilizo.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad, Jane! —la obligo a mirarle a la cara—. ¡Jamas te atrevas a pronunciar semejantes palabras! Ella llevaba muerta desde el dia en que me case con ella. Ya os conte la historia y sabes que tengo razon.

—Si no la hubiera soltado...

—Si no la hubieras soltado entonces yo hubiera seguido siendo infeliz el resto de mis dias —dijo seriamente, mirandola a los ojos que tenia empañados. Limpio sus lagrimas con los dedos, depositando despues suaves besos alla donde hubiera rastro de lagrimas o heridas provocadas por la loca de su mujer—. ¿Tanto deseas estar separada de mi?

—Mas que nada, señor —mintio bajando el rostro.

—¿Es que ya no me amas? ¿Has encontrado a alguien mejor? Es eso, ¿verdad? —se quedo en silencio—. ¡Malditos sean los demonios! —exclamo—. ¡Te me escapas un año y te cambian completamente! ¡Matare al malnacido que...!

—No, no es eso, señor —le freno.

—¿Entonces que es, hadita linda? —pregunto abrazandola un poco mas, y en un descuido, junto sus labios con los de ella, viendose gratamente recompensado con una devolucion del beso.

—Tengo miedo... —susurro.

—¿Miedo? —y ella asintio.

—Miedo de que... si vuelvo a confiar en usted (le dije que no lo hacia en su momento, y lo hice)... y vuelva a quererle y a abrir mi corazon de nuevo... usted... aparezca otra mujer perdida o vuelva a...

—Jane —no podia dejar que siguiera hablando, en parte porque sus palabras ofendian, en parte porque habia algo raro en ella—. ¿Que le pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Esta mareada? —observo su cara, pero ella estaba ida.

—Vamos a bajar... —pidio—. Todo da... vueltas... y vueltas...

La levanto en seguida aliviado de acabar la conversacion pero no tanto por su aspecto. Al apoyarla sobre el su cabeza se fue hacia atras, mirando el cielo y sonriendo como si su mente, al igual que la de su esposa, se hubiera marchado volando.

Empezaron a descender por las escaleras con cuidado de no caer rodando, y al llegar a una habitacion Jane grito en un momento de lucidez:

—¡Cuidado! —y le atrajo antes de que una viga incendiada (de las pocas que quedaban) le cayera encima. Ambos se quedaron mirandolo como hipnotizados—. C-casi le aplasta, señor —susurro.

—Has vuelto a salvarme la vida...

—No, señor. Solo un ojo y... una... mano.

—¡JANE!

La cogio en brazos antes de que tocara la madera y corrio con ella fuera del castillo, donde ya terminaban casi. Les dijo lo de la habitacion para que no se propagara y llevaron a la chica fuera. La tumbo en el suelo, pero no despertaba.

—Srta. Eyre, despierte —pidio la Sra. Fairfax, sacudiendola un poco.

—Se ha desmayado por el _hegoico guescate_ del _señog Gochesteg_ —suspiro Adelle enamorada.

—No, niña insufrible —le gruño el aludido—. ¡Callate ya! ¡Deja de molestar con tus tonterias!

La pobre chiquilla se quedo callada y se refugio en los brazos de Sophie. Rochester se arrepintio en seguida de haberle hablado asi, pero no dijo nada.

Pronto el castillo estaba fuera de peligro y todos pudieron volver dentro. Trasladaron a la institutriz a su habitacion, que gracias a Dios no habia sido tocada por las llamas. En esos momentos sufria sudores y tenia una fiebre demasiado alta para una enfermedad normal, gritaba de vez en cuando incoherencias y tenia los ojos en blanco.

Rochester tenia escondida la cabeza entre las manos, horrorizado, y no dejaba de repetir; "_He vuelto loca a mi Jane_". Era culpa suya, estaba seguro. Dios castigaba a aquella pobre niña que tanto amaba por su culpa, por haberle desafiado, estaba seguro. Cuando la habia besado se habia sentido reconfortado, como si su alma, una casa fria, triste y abandonada, fuera repentinamente iluminada por el calor de un hogar.

Pero ellos no sabian que Berta seguia viva.

Ahora si.

La muy loca se habia roto las piernas y una mano, pero estaba viva. Lo habia estropeado todo. Ella era la unica y absoluta culpable.

No tardo en llegar el doctor y revisarla a fondo con cara de preocupacion.

—¿Esta bien? ¿Se pondra bien? —le avasallo a preguntas.

—Me temo que no, Sr. Rochester —le dijo en privado—. ¿Ha visto las heridas de su muñeca?

—Claro, ¡hable de una vez! —le insto nervioso.

—La han envenenado.

—¿Tiene cura? —pregunto debilmente tras unos segundos para asumirlo.

—No lo se, señor. No se de que veneno se trata, hay demasiados con esas caracteristicas; vomitos, fiebre, mareos, alucinaciones... Deberia tratar de encontrar a quien la enveneno y que le diga que veneno utilizo, o sino... morira.


	5. Capitulo V

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

Quinto capitulo.

No me puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos ya sin cansarme apenas... uff... y todavia me queda cuerda para rato xDD

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo V**

**Veneno**

* * *

—Observe esto —pidio el doctor una vez de vuelta en la habitacion, enseñandole la muñeca desnuda de la joven—. ¿Ve estas marcas?

—Parecen uñas —se agacho a mirarlas mas detenidamente.

—Lo son. Por aqui le introdujeron el veneno.

—_Berta debio clavarselas_ —murmuro para si mismo—,_ por eso grito y la solto _—dedujo.

* * *

—¡Habla! ¡Habla, maldita sea! ¡Dime que le has dado!

La agitaba, la sacudia por los hombros tratando de que le contase que demonios le habia inyectado en la sangre a Jane, gritaba y amenazaba, pero Berta solo le miraba con ojos de cachorrillo malherido, llorando.

—¡No llores y dimelo de una vez! —pidio exasperado, sentado en frente de ella.

—El pajarillo cantaba... —volvio a evadirse.

—¡BERTA! —grito zarandeandola.

Rochester nunca habia sido uno con pegar a una mujer o maltratarla o matarla. No, Edward Rochester tenia muy claro que jamas haria daño a una mujer, pero en ese momento le estaban entrando ganas. A parte de que Berta estaba loca, de que amaba a Jane y de que casi se casa con esta ultima, Jane era una mujer a la que respetaba, aun si no la amase la respetaria por su inteligente y profunda vision del mundo; distina a las demas, inocente. Una persona digna de su presencia a pesar de su poco status social, alguien con quien conversar sin aburrirse.

Y Berta Rochester le habia hecho un daño mortal que necesitaba repararse.

No la toco sin embargo. Se levanto hastiado, suspirando y llevandose la mano a la boca, desesperado. No podia con ella, le amargaba terriblemente. Tampoco soportaba sus histericos sollozos que ahora hacian presencia. Simplemente salio de su celda-habitacion y camino por los pasillos como un muerto en vida.

Iba a perderla. No queria, pero lo haria. Habia revisado toda su habitacion y aunque encontrara el dichoso veneno las posibilidades de que se recuperara eran efimeras, despreciables. Pensar en ello era como comparar una estrella con todo el universo.

Debia asumir ya que la perderia. Haria lo que fuese por curarla, pero la realidad era la realidad. Lo unico que podia hacer es pasar los ultimos momentos con ella, abrazandola y queriendola aunque ella pareciera un caso de exorcismo claro.

Volvio a la habitacion, toco la puerta y entro. Adelle y Sophie estaban sentadas frente a la cama, afligidas, y al otro lado estaba el doctor examinando a la inerte Jane Eyre.

—¿Ha...? —pregunto sin querer creer lo peor, todavia no lo habia asumido.

—No —contesto el medico—. Esta estable, inconsciente, pero estable. Acerquese —pidio.

Jane ofrecia una vista extraña. Parecia un angel palido, tan dormida e inocente como siempre, pero extremadamente mal pues tenia la cara llena de arañazos, suciedad por el fuego, y el ojo izquierdo morado, se notaba que estaba enferma y de vez en cuando hacia muecas que afeaban su cara, como si tuviera pesadillas. Temia ser un pedante si volvia a preguntar que si estaba bien, asi que mejor callo.

—Creo que hay una forma de que la droga no avance mas —comento el hombre, incorporandose—. Pero deberiamos saber que veneno es antes —sugirio—, sino podria ser...

—Solo digamelo —pidio agoviado, pasandose la mano por el pelo totalmente deborado por la desesperacion.

—Alguien deberia absorver el veneno a traves de las heridas de su muñeca. Gran parte del veneno deberia seguir ahi, aunque la otra se haya extendido por su cuerpo. Asi evitariamos que seguiria filtrandose.

Edward se quedo en silencio, pensativo.

—Lo hare yo —dijo finalmente.

—Pero, señor... es peligroso —insistio—. Deberia hacerlo alguien que...

—Lo hare yo, y no hay mas que hablar —se quedo en silencio dos segundos mas—. ¿Podria ser que quien le hizo eso todavia albergara restos del veneno?

—Muy posiblemente, señor —asintio.

—Entonces, mientras le estraigo el veneno, vaya a mirar eso que le he dicho —pidio.

—Pero... señor...

—¡HAGALO! —el pobre doctor se quedo en silencio—. Y digale a la Sra. Fairfax que la necesito aqui.

—No... —murmuro Jane de repente, como despertando, recibiendo en seguida entre sus manos las de su ex-prometido—. No arriesgue su vida por... la mia...

—Usted me ha salvado la vida en dos ocasiones y un ojo y una mano —le recordo, sentandose en la cama.

—No deseo nada a cambio —insistio con los ojos cerrados, debilmente.

—Es mi pago —insistio—. Lo hare quieras o no quieras —fue tajante, dejando claro que no habia discusion posible. Ella no siguio, no se encontraba con fuerzas. Ademas, ahora estaba en el castillo de los Rochester, le gustase como si no, y debia acatar sus ordenes.

La Sra. Fairfax no tardo en llegar y le atendio rapidamente. Trajo una escupitera y un par de toallas para detener la hemorragia si hacia falta.

La Srta. Eyre se quedo en silencio, con los ojos entreabiertos, mirando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en silencio, como una observadora paciente.

—No se si le dolera —aviso—. Si le hago daño, grite —le dijo.

Pidio que les dejaran solos y asi lo hicieron. Adelle insistia en que con las atenciones del Sr. Rochester la Srta. Eyre se mejoraria mucho antes y estaria mas guapa que nunca porque la trataria como a una reina. Nadie se molesto en corregirla.

Se coloco en una posicion comoda, tomo su mano con cariño y la acaricio, la paso por su propia mejilla, tratando de sentir unas caricias que no existian. Beso los dedos, la palma, la muñeca...

—Sr. Rochester, por favor —insistio Jane un poco agoviada—. Pare.

—¿Le molesta? —pregunto.

—No quiero que corra peligro por mi culpa —hizo fuerza una ultima vez para alejar el brazo, pero no pudo.

La verdad es que no solia ser tan quejica y le molestaba el serlo. Ella no se comportaba asi. Siempre dijo que el dinero no la cambiaria, pero empezaba a pensar que si lo habia hecho. A partir de ese momento trataria de recuperar sus buenos modales. El era el jefe y ella una ex-empleada. Nada mas.

En realidad era una tonteria, porque Berta estaba muerta, ¿no? Podrian estar juntos.

"_Hasta que un dia, un dia, aparecio esta chiquilla que no sabia nada de esto... Este angel... que permanece tan callado y grave en la boca del infierno. Esta joven, que es toda... silencio... cordura... e inocencia... ¿Y se preguntan por que la quise? ¿Por que he desafiado la ira de dios por tenerla?_"

Sus palabras volvieron a su mente, torturandola. Un objeto, solo era eso. Cuando le escucho fue lo que penso. Algo para suplir a su mujer. Ella era todo lo contrario, mientras lloraba en silencio la Sra. Rochester gritaba como un animal.

No era amor, solo una ilusion. Amor platonico. Debia olvidarle.

Rochester habia empezado con la succion hacia unos minutos. Tomaba sangre, la escupia y repetir, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Que mantiene a Jane tan en vilo? —pregunto suavemente.

—Nada importante, señor —contesto automaticamente.

No insistio y siguio su tarea.

—Me estoy mareando, señor —aviso.

—Entonces deberia parar. A parte de eso, ¿se siente mejor, Jane?

—No sabria decirlo —se tumbo de nuevo y le dio la espalda mientras el apartaba la escupitera y trataba de acercarse a ella y su corazon—. En cuanto me recupere me ire y no le molestare mas.

—Usted nunca molesta —objeto.

—No es correcto.

—Jane...

—Por mucho que su esposa haya fallecido no deja de ser culpa mia, y aunque no lo fuera —continuo antes de que replicase—, no deseo tener nada que ver con esto nunca mas. No pienso casarme jamas.

—¿Tanto deseas alejarte de mi, Jane? ¿Romperme el corazon?

—No, señor. En lo absoluto, yo... —se habia incorporado para mirarle cuando un portazo les interrumpio.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias, señor.

—Hable —pidio molesto.

—Su esposa, Sr. Rochester —dijo el medico—. Hemos tratado de curar sus piernas, pero los huesos habian perforado la piel y creado una infeccion. Se clavo las uñas en la cabeza en un arrebato y murio a los pocos instantes, mi pesame —Jane les miro como si no les siguiera, sintiendose engañada otra vez—. Las buenas noticias es que ya sabemos que droga ha afectado a la Srta. Eyre y podemos curarla, pero necesitara descansar. Era opio, para mas señas, opio puro. Muy peligroso si se administra mas de lo adecuado —Rochester suspiro. No habia querido contarle esa parte a Jane, pero por otra parte se alegraba de que Berta Rochester hubiera pasado a una vida mejor, tanto para ella como para el.

—Gracias, Dr. Brown —dijo la institutriz diplomaticamente—. Espero que me deje continuar el reposo en mi casa y no aqui.

—¡No, imposible! —se levanto el amo—. ¡Digaselo! No pienso permitir que se vaya lejos, Srta. Eyre, y pueda morirse por el camino. ¡La ultima vez me dijo "hablaremos por la mañana" y no la he visto en un año! Ademas, sigue siendo mi institutriz.

—¿Que? ¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamo—. Me fui, se supone que...

—Pero yo no la he liberado de sus cargos para conmigo, no lo vi como una dimision, sino mas bien como... unas vacaciones permitidas —se cruzo de brazos.

—Bueno, pues dimito ahora.

—No lo acepto.

—¡Sr. Rochester!

—Doctor, digaselo, por favor.

—¡Señores! —exclamo el hombre, sintiendose incomodo—. Me temo que esos asuntos deberan esperar hasta otro dia. Srta. Jane, usted debera quedarse, efectivamente, lo que resta de verano en el castillo. Usted, señor, deberia evitar los asuntos de trabajo para mas adelante. No es bueno que se altere. Y ahora, si me deja, le administrare el antidoto —se sento a su lado con un vial lleno de un liquido extraño—. Sabe mal —aviso antes de que se lo bebiera—. Sentira que todo da vueltas y mucha energia, pero no se mueva de la cama —y se lo bebio de un trago.

Tal y como habia dicho, todo se balanceaba.

Unos gritos llegaron desde el pasillo, gritos de un hombre que demandaba ver a su prima Jane Eyre.

—¿Quien es usted? —se levanto a la defensiva el señor, poniendose delante de la chica.

—John Rivers —alzo la barbilla sin nada que temer—, su prometido.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

Sexto capitulo *-* Este capitulo me ha gustado escribirlo, me ha dejado expresar cosas que pensaba desde hace tiempo xD

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo VI**

**Asuntos de Matrimonio**

* * *

—¿Quien es usted? —se levanto a la defensiva el señor, poniendose delante de la chica.

—John Rivers —alzo la barbilla sin nada que temer—, su prometido.

* * *

Era la primera vez en aquel dia que miraba de verdad la habitacion donde reposaba, la primera desde que el castillo se hubiese incendiado. No lo habia hecho porque no habia tenido tiempo, o simplemente no habia querido tenerlo. Se habia limitado a "verlo" porque sabia como era, pero no habia apreciado los cambios.

El vestido de novia ya no estaba ni en la cama ni colgado del espejo. Era como si faltase algo. El edredon era de otro color, habia flores marchitas en un jarron que reposaba en la mesilla junto a su cama, aunque habian sido mezcladas por flores nuevas, las ventanas habian sido limpiadas recientemente, como si supieran que ella iba a dormir alli. Era extraño, ciertamente. Pero estaba segura de que estaba todo planeado, al menos su llegada.

Como el doctor habia dicho se sentia alegre, energica, activa. Tenia ganas de levantarse, gritar, correr, reir. Queria salir a dar un paseo o bañarse en algun lago a la luz de la luna y pasarse la noche buceando en sus aguas oscuras._ Queria _moverse.

Asi que se levanto suavemente y sonrio al mirarse los pies. Camino hasta el armario sin pensarselo demasiado y lo abrio.

_Asi que aqui estaba el vestido de novia, _penso observandolo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tambien habia sido lavado y arreglado. ¿Por que todos esos preparativos?

Cogio un vestido que habia dejado alli por error y que nunca volvio a recoger y se lo puso. Suerte que estaba alli, porque sino hubiera tenido que ir en pijama por todos lados.

Pero cuando se sento en el tocador para peinarse se sorprendio al verse. Ella no estaba ni mucho menos "arreglada". Mas bien estaba mas fea que de costumbre. Tenia la cara hinchada, sobre todo el ojo en el que la Sra. Mason la habia golpeado y del cual no se habia percatado hasta ese justo momento en el que noto que le costaba abrirlo. Tenia varias heridas mas, una cosida en la frente. Lo demas eran arañazos no demasiado serios. Pero sus brazos... estaban vendados, claro. La pobre mujer le habia clavado las uñas con pasion causando una herida similar a la que un suicida se hace a la hora de morir. Nunca le habian gustado las cicatrices (al menos en ella misma). De hecho era, practicamente, la primera vez que salia dañada de tal forma. O mejor dicho, la primera que estaba "enferma" de verdad.

Trato de no pensar en ello y se tapo los brazos con aquellas amplias mangas que tanto le gustaban porque daban la sensacion de que flotas, se puso una pinza en el pelo a modo de recogido sencillo con el pelo suelto porque tampoco tenia las pinzas del moño y salio a dar un paseo por el castillo, que estaba en silencio.

Paso por pasillo que antes estaban incendiados y vio con asombro y deleite que los escombros habian sido retirados y que la reconstruccion de las paredes avanzaban rapidamente. Bajo por tanto las escaleras que habia subido tantas veces, las ultimas dos en terribles ocasiones, y antes de llegar al gran salon paro en seco y se pego a la pared.

—Jane debe quedarse aqui hasta que se recupere —decia la inconfundible voz del Sr. Rochester, fuerte, decidida y autoritaria.

—Puede descansar en _su _casa, en vez de aqui —insistia John Rivers, tratando de convencer al obcecado señor.

—_Esta es _su casa —contesto—. El medico ha dicho que...

—Me da igual lo que diga el medico, Sr. Rochester. Yo _se _lo que le conviene. Tenemos planes, una agenda que cumplir. Dentro de tres meses un barco...

—¿Usted "sabe" lo que le conviene? —se mofo sonoramente—. Es lo suficiente mayorcita como para valerse por si misma, ¿no cree, reverendo Rivers? Ya lo ha demostrado en varias ocasiones.

—Al menos se que no le conviene estar cerca de usted —era una guerra de palabras cruel y buscada pero muy tranquila, gracias a dios.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —acepto—. Pero dudo que vivir con un hombre tan desalmado y frio como usted le haga bien alguno.

Jane dejo de escuchar en ese momento un poco ofendida por como hablaban de ella. No era un objeto, era una mujer libre e independiente con ideas fijas y haria lo que le placiese. Eso era Jane, no su juguete.

Varias ideas pasaron por su mente en aquel preciso instante, entre ellas fugarse de nuevo, aunque a decir verdad empezaba a marearse. Tambien penso en interceder en la conversacion, pero eso no era apropiado y tampoco tenia ganas de ello. Solo queria recuperar sus cosas, eso lo tenia claro. Ya le pediria a la Sra. Fairfax que fuera a buscarlas, por el momento volveria a la cama que era donde debia estar. Demasiadas emociones por un dia, mas antes...

El aire fresco, los pajarillos cantando, el calor veraniego... eran cosas que añoraba de Thornfield con todo su corazon y por eso habia ido a su encuentro. No se lo podian negar. Amaba aquel lugar, se quedaria toda la vida.

—Creo que acabo de tomar una decision —susurro para si misma con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara. Se apoyo suavemente en valla, recibiendo el aire en la cara.

—¿Y que decision es esa, Jane? —pregunto una voz detras de ella; Edward Rochester. Se giro sorprendida pero supo disimularlo bajo una cara de respeto.

—¿Como supo que estaria aqui? —pregunto ella.

—No es la primera vez que nos encontramos en los tejados, ¿verdad? —contesto situandose a su lado y mirando el extenso prado y bosque.

—Si, señor —contesto volviendo la mirada hacia donde iba la de el.

—¿Señor? —inquirio—. Se suponia que esa parte estaba superada.

—No, _señor._ No se de que parte me habla —evadio.

—Da igual —suspiro—. Hableme de la decision que ha tomado.

—Si, Jane —animo la voz de su primo, apareciendo tambien—. Hablanos de esa decision suya.

Se quedo en silencio. Hubiera podido decirlo, hubiera podido de haber estado a solas con alguno de los dos. Pero ahora ambos la miraban tratando de vencer en una guerra que no era la suya. Cualquier palabra que ella dijera seria malinterpretada y lo sabia. Asi son los hombres... y algunas mujeres.

—Mis decisiones son mias, caballeros —contesto diplomaticamente al final—. Ahora soy una mujer independiente y no le rindo cuentas a nadie.

—¿Independiente? —pregunto el amo del castillo.

—Mi tio de Madeira me lego 5.000 libras a su muerte —le informo amablemente.

—Son 20.000 —repitio John Rivers porque cada vez que lo decia debia corregirla—. Mis hermanas y yo no deseamos tu dinero, Jane. Es tuyo y el tio lo queria asi.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Problemas en el paraiso? —alzo divertido las cejas el otro hombre—. Deberia hacerle caso a su _prometido, _Jane —dijo con un poco de resentimiento.

—El _no es_ mi prometido —recalco ella —. Y yo quiero darles las libras y no hay mas que hablar.

—Dijiste que vendrias conmigo a la India —se acerco John, formando un triangulo equilatero con ellos—. Pense que...

—¿¡A la India! ¡No puedes pretender que Jane se junte con esos desgraciados! ¡Ella vale mucho mas que eso!

—Ya lo creo —se defendio el cura—, pero es el camino que Dios ha elegido para ella.

—¡Me rio yo de tu Dios, que permitio que esta criatura —la señalo— practicamente muriera por culpa de la desquiciada de mi mujer!

—¡Eso es culpa suya, Sr. Rochester! ¡Dios no tiene nada que ver con esto!

—¡Calma, señores! —exclamo Jane harta—. ¡Calmense! Quien decidira mi destino soy yo, pues soy una mujer libre —repitio, tratando de calmarles con sus palabras—. John, primo —le llamo—. Te dije que iria contigo a la India pero como un igual, no como tu esposa. No pienso ser objeto de nadie nunca mas, lo sabes. Y si, se que si no somos marido y mujer tu no deseas que te acompañe, y por tanto, no lo hare.

—No se de donde has sacado la ridicula idea de los iguales, Jane.

—Precisamente del Sr. Rochester —sonrio—. El me propuso algo igual hace tiempo.

—¿Yo? ¡_Dios_ me libre de haber dicho semejante barbarie! —exclamo exageradamente, sarcasticamente, solo para fastidiar. Sus acompañantes le miraron sin saber que contestarle.

—Lo siento, primo —le sonrio suavemente, posando una mano en su pecho a modo de disculpa—. Sr. Rochester —le llamo dandose la vuelta—, quiero que sepa usted que no, no pienso volver a su lado ni tengo intencion de alguna de seguirle otra vez a la tan ridicula idea que tuvo usted de que nos casasemos. Fue una locura, y como dijo la sabia Sra. Fairfax, yo no sabia donde me metia. Ahora si. Usted quiere lo que quiere y yo no puedo darselo.

—¿Y que quiero, Jane? —pregunto dolido por sus certeras palabras.

—Lo que todos los hombres.

—¿Y que quieren todos los hombres, prima?

—Quieren a alguien que les solucione la vida —anduvo hacia la puerta que daba al interior del castillo—. John, usted quiere alguien para que le ayude en su mision en la India, que acepte ordenes y las acate, mientras que el Sr. Rochester desea una mujer completamente diferente a su esposa (como bien expreso tras nuestra desastrosa no-boda), la cual ya no vive, y por tanto no hay balanza que equilibrar. Eso no significa que no le ame, señor. Simplemente es que no puedo soportar la idea de que me vuelva a engañar —tenia carrete para largo, pero era mejor acabar—. Sin embargo, he de alimentarme de algo, y ese algo quiero ganarmelo honradamente ya que el dinero se acaba. Es por tanto que si usted, Sr. Rochester, me ofreciera mi antiguo empleo le estaria muy agradecida. De lo contrario me vere obligada a volver con mis primas, pero preferiria que ellas poseyeran la casa.

—Le debo entonces doce meses de paga, Srta. Eyre —sonrio Edward, sabiendose que habia ganado la guerra a su enemigo.

—Bien, entonces. Debo volver a la cama, señores —sonrio tambien, hizo una leve inclinacion y se fue.

—Has ganado una batalla, "Edward Rochester", pero no ganaras la guerra —le miro desafiante el cura—. Jane tiene un deber que cumplir —y tambien se fue.

—Eso ya lo veremos, "reverendo".


	7. Capitulo VII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

Y llegamos al septimo, me parece increible.

Antes de que os pongais a leer me gustaria agradecer a MrsEleanorLovett y Bonbonnett su continuo seguimiento del fic, cuyos review me alegran la mañana y la tarde =)

Tambien quiero agradecerles a los que leen pero no dejan comentario (que se que lo haceis, pillines ;) ) por molestarse en leer mi primer fic sobre esta gran obra que, de hecho, no sabia si seria capaz de afrontar con la dedicacion que merece y todavia dudo que lo haga.

Muchas gracias =)

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo VII**

**Manco y Ciego  
**

* * *

Jane volvio a su cama sintiendose muy extraña pero feliz a la vez. Habia conseguido librarse de tener que ir a la India. No la malinterpretemos, a ella le gustaria ayudar a los pobres y marginados, adoraba ayudar a los mas desfavorecidos. Pero la India estaba demasiado lejos para ella, que preferia el verde de Thornfiel Hall.

Miro por su ventana mientras se sentaba en la cama. Todavia no era demasiado tarde y acababa de recuperar su trabajo de institutriz. Debia avisar al colegio de su antiguo hogar de que ella no volveria y recomendar a alguna mujer para que ocupara su puesto. Ya sabia quien seria, sin duda.

Asi que antes de desvestirse decidio llevar a cabo una ultima tarea y se puso a escribir la carta.

* * *

Estaba solo en la biblioteca y no queria nada mas. Miraba el fuego, pensativo. ¿Que habia hecho mal? Jane no queria saber nada de el, eso estaba claro. Conocia a Jane, eso creia el y sabia que ella, si no lo habia hecho ya, acabaria perdonandole tarde o temprano. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera aventurarse de nuevo en un matrimonio.

Ella tenia razon; habia madurado. Se notaba en su voz, su cara, sus gestos. No eran los de una joven incauta. Habia tenido tiempo de reflexionar y habia dado un paso adelante. Un paso mas que no habia compartido con el.

Porque el la habia engañado, y no solo a ella, sino a todo el mundo al igual que la familia de Bertha Mason le habia engañado a el, aunque sin tan desagradables consecuencias. Solo para Jane; ella habia sufrido la verguenza de su mentira, el tambien, pero ella mas al creer que podria salir bien.

Y el tambien lo penso.

Estaba equivocado.

Asi que alli estaba, sentado en al biblioteca solo y sin nada que hacer. Jane debia descansar, asi que no podia hablar con ella. Tambien entendia que ella necesitaria tiempo para hacerse a la idea. Pero al menos la tenia de vuelta en su casa, bajo el mismo techo. Solo les separaban un par de paredes que formaban un par de habitaciones que tambien formaban un par de pasillo largos... pero aun asi, ¡seguian siendo un par de paredes!

Todavia no era demasiado tarde, podian cenar juntos si ella queria. No solos, por supuesto. Eso no era correcto. Pero Adelle podria estar presente y asi solo serian protector, pupila e institutriz de esta ultima y pareceria otra cosa mas apropiada que, seguramente, agradaria a la profesora. Estaba a punto de llamar a la Sra. Fairfax cuando esta aparecio por la puerta como un relampago.

—Iba a buscarla ahora, Sra. Fairfax —comento levantandose de buen humor, ignorando el hecho de su nerviosismo—. Queria pedirle que... ¿Que ocurre? —pregunto cuando se hizo demasiado evidente que estaba esperando para decir algo importante—. ¡Hable, rapido!

—No encontramos a la Srta. Eyre, señor —dijo muy alterada, acercandose—. Fui a su habitacion para darle la cena, o al menos preguntarle si queria cenar, pero no respondio. Sabia que no podia estar dormida porque acababa de verla entrar no hace mucho, asi que llame varias veces a la puerta pero no contesto. ¡Entre y no estaba! La cama estaba hecha, todo correcto, Sr. Rochester. Pero la Srta. Eyre no estaba alli. He mandado buscar al servicio pero sin resultados.

—¿Han mirado en el tejado?

—Si, señor.

—¿En el campo, en el bosque, cerca del rio? Tiene que estar en alguna parte, ¡no puede haberse esfumado asi sin mas! —exclamo bastante enfadado, caminando hasta el hogar y apoyandose en el aparador.

—Hemos mirado en todos esos sitios y esta desierto. Siento sugerir esto, ¿pero y si ella...?

—¿¡Ella que, Sra. Fairfax!

—¿... ha decidido volver a irse?

—¡Imposible! Me ha pedido su trabajo de vuelta, dudo _muchisimo_ que se fuera a ir sin mas otra vez. Y por si fuera poco, es muy tarde para hacerlo.

Camino rapidamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca y empezo a dar ordenes a todo el mundo.

—Que la busquen por todas partes, no quiero una sola piedra de Thornfield sin levantar —comando poniendose la chaqueta—. Yo ire a ver si esta en los caminos; a pie no puede haber ido muy lejos —le informo al ama de llaves antes de correr a las caballerizas.

Se subio a su purasangre negro y grito "_¡Pilot!_" y el perro salio corriendo tras el. Ya anochecia, era casi noche cerrada, por eso dudaba que hubiera salido y mucho menos enferma. Pero mas vale prevenir que curar.

Salieron a galope hacia los caminos donde se habian visto por primera vez, donde ella, bruja que era, le habia tirado del caballo.

Cuando llego ya era completamente de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. En aquel camino, sin embargo, no lo hacian por la mata de hojas que crecian en los arboles.

El perro empezo a ladrar y ladrar a la figura que venia por el camino tambaleandose un poco.

—¿Jane? —pregunto en voz alta, parando el caballo antes de que se cayera de el de nuevo.

—¿Sr. Rochester? —recibio en respuesta.

—¿Se puede saber que hace aqui fuera? —le pregunto furioso, acercandose a ella que se habia parado a esperarle—. ¡Con el frio que hace! Esta todo Thornfield buscandola y usted aqui, de paseo tan tranquila. ¡Esta loca!

Podria haberle contestado muchas cosas, tal vez gracias por haberse preocupado o que no tenia frio o que no habia de que preocuparse. En vez de eso no pudo sino ponerse a la defensiva.

Le miro extramadamente seria y directamente a los ojos, fria.

—¿Decepcionado, señor? —pregunto y siguio su camino. El suspiro.

—Suba al caballo.

—No.

—Jane.

—No, señor.

—Suba, la llevare a casa.

—Prefiero caminar.

—¿Prefiere caminar? Esta enferma, Jane. Deberia estar en su cama, descansando, en vez de yendo a Dios sabe donde.

—Fui a entregar una carta —se defendio. Ellos casi siempre mantenian el tono de respeto, lo cual era un alivio.

—¿Por que no se la dio a la Sra. Fairfax?

—Hable con ella, señor, pero la vi demasiado ocupada como para darle un trabajo mas. Preferia pasear.

—Oh, ya veo —comento—. ¿Y que mas ha hecho?

—Fui a la ciudad, señor. Nada mas. Queria ir a por mis cosas al pueblo, pero ya era demasiado tarde —informo como un automata.

—Yo ire a por ellas.

—No, señor —insistio—. Esta bien, ire mañana.

—No, Jane. Mañana usted se quedara en la cama y no se movera ni para ir a hacer sus necesidades —ella bajo la cara—. Vuelva al castillo y expliquele a la Sra. Fairfax lo que ha ocurrido, por favor. Yo ire por sus cosas —giro y espoleo al caballo para galopar hasta la posada del pueblo con Pilot detras.

Gracias a la velocidad del animal llegaron muy rapido a la posada. Solicito coger las cosas de Jane Eyre y subio a por ellas. El propietaria le habia mirado mal pero le daba igual, el solo le hacia el favor a una amiga.

Cogio su maleta, todavia hecha (mejor para el) y la puso sobre el escritorio para recoger los utensilios de dibujo que seguian tirados.

Entonces los vio. Vio los dibujos sobre Thornfield en llamas y se sento abatido. Era increible.

Nunca habia imaginado que Jane supiera dibujar tambien, obviamente habia practicado.

Era inquietante el detalle del primer dibujo, donde se veia toda la propiedad en llamas y los arboles sacudidos por el ardiente fuego y viento. La obra parecia cobrar vida entre sus manos y se asusto. Entonces vio el segundo dibujo y mas reciente, sobre todo por el carboncillo, que no estaba fijado.

Lo cogio y observo con horror que no era uno completo como el anterior, sino que estaba fraccionado. En una parte se veia a Bertha Mason, su difunta esposa, saltando de la colmena desde la cual, de hecho, salto. Ella sonreia y de fondo habia una lechuza, la misma lechuza que sobrevolo el castillo aquel dia.

En la esquina inferior izquierda habia un dibujo de el. Le habia retratado triste y huraño, depresivo. Su cara tenia las marcas de un incendio y uno de sus ojos, en vez de tener forma, era de un colo gris palido entero, sin iris ni pupila definidos, sino todo gris. Estaba ciego.

Sus manos, que estaban cerca del rostro, parecian bien. Entonces se fijo en la mano izquierda, que tenia apoyada sobre una especie de mesa mientras con la otra se sujetaba la cabeza. Era manco.

Manco y ciego.

Eso era lo que ella habia visto en sus sueños.

Y fue en aquel instante en el que comprendio porque habia vuelto.

Jane habia vuelto por el, para salvarle desinteresadamente. Solo queria el bien para su persona y no pedia nada a cambio. Jane habia vuelto para impedir unas llamas y una muerte innecesarias.

Entonces supo que le habia perdonado.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

Buah, no sabia como abordar este capitulo.

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo VIII**

**Velatorio  
**

* * *

Habia ido al pueblo, habia entregado la carta, habia vuelto, habia visto al Sr. Rochester y ahora llegaba a Thornfield Hall.

Cuando la Sra. Fairfax la vio le dio gracias a los cielos y expreso lo preocupadisima que habia estado por ella.

—Estoy bien, Sra. Fairfax —le sonrio—. Solo he ido a dar un paseo.

—Esta tan palida, tan debil... podria romperse en cualquier momento —la observo.

—Estoy bien —aseguro.

—La acompañare a su habitacion —dijo, empezando a caminar.

—No hace falta.

—Oh, si, si que hace falta. El amo me ha dicho que la espose a la cama si hace falta.

_El amo exagera_, penso. Y era verdad. Solo se habia mareado un poco al volver, nada grave. A veces pasaba.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, querida? —le pregunto el ama de llaves antes de que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Por supuesto —se sento en la cama, dejandole espacio.

—¿Por que has vuelto? —su cara denotaba preocupacion, parecia una madre preocupada por su hija.

Se quedo en silencio. Ella todavia se lo preguntaba. ¿Por que habia vuelto? ¿Por que no se habia ido con St. John? ¿Por que seguia en aquel castillo?

—No queria incomodarla, Jane —se disculpo la mujer al ver su cara.

—No, tranquila —puso una mano sobre la de la mujer—. Solo... pensaba.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado, señorita, con todo el dolor que el amo le hizo... no se por que ha vuelto. Si me hubiera hecho caso...

—Si la hubiera hecho caso no hubiera aprendido una importante leccion, Sra. Fairfax —termino diplomaticamente—. Amo Thornfield, amo la gente que en el se encuentra —explico—, dejando de lado al Sr. Rochester, por supuesto. Aqui me he sentido querida, he tenido una vida plena. El señor ya no influira mas en mi vida, Sra. Fairfax, solo en lo referente a lo laboral. El ya no esta en mi vida —le sonrio amablemente—. No a todos los sirvientes les agrada su amo, mas eso no influye en su felicidad, ¿verdad? —la mujer sonrio.

—Es usted muy joven todavia, Jane.

—No voy a volver con el Sr. Rochester, si es lo que insinua.

—Confio en su juicio, querida —se aparto—, pero lo hare de verdad cuando se mejore. Una vez le prometi no molestarle con mi charla y quitarle sueño —la arropo tras levantarse y Jane sonrio. Aquella mujer era siempre tan atenta y generosa... Siempre se preocupaba por los demas. Cuando tenia la cabeza en las nubes la Sra. Fairfax la devolvia a la tierra.

—Gracias —susurro.

—De nada.

—Sra. Fairfax —llamo antes de que se fuera.

—¿Si, cielo?

—Tenia razon respecto a los hombres —confeso.

—Es la experiencia —le sonrio amablemente, apago la vela y se fue.

No sabia que soñaria esa noche, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Por fin tras mucho tiempo pudo repasar los dias pasados, por fin pudo dejar volar su mente, su imaginacion, sus ideas. Por fin se sentia libre de verdad.

Su alma volo hacia Adelle, Sophie y los demas habitantes del castillo. Soño que les perdia y que no volvia a verlos, justo como soño antes de la boda.

No, no queria perderles. Queria a Adelle como a una hija. Ella nunca lo seria porque Jane jamas se casaria con Edward, pero siempre la trataria como tal, por muy superficial y materialista que fuera, Adelle necesitaba el amor de una madre.

Pero tambien echaba de menos a las niñas del Norte, de su colegio.

¿Que podia hacer?

Una idea. Era una buena idea. Si, el Sr. Rochester no tendria que ocuparse de ella pero seguiria viendo a las gentes del castillo. Era una idea absolutamente perfecta.

Se levanto y vistio y bajo a desayunar.

—¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que hay tanto revuelo? —pregunto Jane al ver a los sirvientes de aqui alla.

—El Sr. Rochester ha salido de viaje, Srta. Eyre —le informo una de las mujeres.

—¿Sra. Fairfax?

—Nadie ha venido al velatorio de la Sra. Mason —le dijo una vez estuvieron en un lugar libre de oidos—. Ha ido a buscar un cura para enterrarla.

—Oh, entiendo —contesto lugubremente—. Lo siento mucho.

No se habia acordado de ese pequeño detalle. La pobre mujer habia muerto, pero con el veneno que le habia inyectado, las cartas, sus cosas... se le habia olvidado por completo.

—¿Usted no deberia estar en la cama? —la regaño.

—Si, Sra. Fairfax, perdone —mentia. No iba a volver a la cama. Si que volvio por el pasillo, pero se desvio hacia el atico.

Subio las empinadas y oscuras escaleras una por una, mirando por las ventanas de vez en cuando, pues estas aparecian cada mucho rato. Era un dia soleado que invitaba a pasear. Ojala la dejaran hacerlo.

Abrio la puerta que solo habia visitado dos veces antes, ambas horribles. Las dolorosas imagenes llenaron su mente pero las ignoro. No estaba alli para llorar por si misma.

Paso a la habitacion donde encerraban a Bertha, Grace Pole todavia estaba alli, tejiendo, como si la muerta fuera a escapar de su ataud.

Y no era para menos, estaba palida como la muerte —obviamente—, pero todavia parecia que respirase, como si fuera a saltarte encima en cualquier momento.

Se acerco a la difunta, hizo la señal de la cruz, una reverencia de respeto y se alejo unos pasos, manteniendo el silencio. Se sento en una silla y rezo.

No era la primera vez que veia un muerto, pero si la primera vez que veia aquella mueca de horror congelada. Recordo cuando la habia soltado sin querer. En sus ojos habia atisbado un poco de cordura; "Salvame", pedia, "no dejes que me mate."

Pero la dejo. Dejo que se cayera y se estampase contra el suelo, con la cabeza cerca de las escaleras pero no sobre ellas. Sus piernas se habian roto por su culpa. Tenia una infeccion por su culpa.

Habia muerto por su culpa.

_Eres mala, Jane Eyre._

—¿Que hace aqui? —pregunto una voz muy seria, casi enfadada diria ella. Le habian puesto la mano en el hombro mientras lloraba y se habia sobresaltado—. Habia dejado claro que la queria en la cama.

—Velo la muerte de su esposa, Sr. Rochester, ya que nadie lo hace.

—No diga tonterias, usted no simpatizaba con ella —la cogio del brazo y la obligo a levantarse—. Vuelva a la cama.

—Si, señor —agacho la cabeza y se fue—. Señor —llamo antes de irse.

—¿Si, Jane?

—¿Podemos hablar de negocios? Pronto, a ser posible.

—¿De que se trata?

—Quiero abrir un colegio para niñas.


	9. Capitulo IX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

Este me ha llevado dos dias, y es que queria hacerlo mas largo de lo habitual y añadir un poco mas. Espero que os guste.

Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a Bonbonnett, de nuevo, pero esta porque, con nuestras conversaciones, me ayuda en el fic muchisimo. Sus observaciones me son de muchisima ayuda a la hora de desarrollar ciertas ideas. Gracias, Bonbonnett =)

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo IX**

**Culpa  
**

* * *

La propuesta quedo en el aire, fue como si nadie la hubiera escuchado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Grace Pole les miraba esperando alguna respuesta de los participantes en aquella conversacion, ninguno lo hizo. Jane se limitaba a mirar algun punto indeterminado entre el suelo y la pared, que estaba llena de arañazos. El parecia estar asimilando lo que Jane habia dicho.

Esta se despidio respetuosamente al final, sin decir palabra y se retiro a su habitacion.

Era una buena decision, eso pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigia a su habitacion. Un colegio para niñas, asi podria enseñar a Adelle y a las demas chiquillas del pueblo. Si el Sr. Rochester la dejase podrian ocupar un viejo cobertizo que habia en los terrenos del castillo y reformarlo con las libras que habia heredado. El ontendria el 75% de los beneficios, y ella cumpliria sus sueños. Era el plan ideal.

Era consciente de que aunque el amo era benevolente, tambien era muy recto, asi que si queria su favor debia hacer lo que el mandase, aunque eso significase quedarse en cama de por vida. Odiaba hacerlo, odiaba no moverse, odiaba no poder ayudar en la casa.

Pero no la dejaban.

Que mal.

Al llegar noto que todas sus pertenencias, al menos a simple vista, estaban de vuelta. Aprovecho para dejar las cosas en sus sitios y vestirse mas apropiadamente; como una institutriz. Hizo sitio en el armario, apartando los vestidos que una vez mandasen hacer para ella y coloco los suyos.

—Lea, ¿puedes llamar a la Sra. Fairfax, por favor? —le pidio a la doncella cuando la vio cruzar el pasillo.

—Claro.

Mientras esperaba se dedico a colocar el material de dibujo en el escritorio; era su parte favorita. Destapar la tinta nueva, con ese rico y fuerte olor, el crujir de una hoja nueva...

_Que raro, faltan dibujos_, observo al colocarlos en una esquina. _¿Donde estaran?_

Pero por mas y mas que los busco, no los hayo en ninguna parte.

—¿Deseaba algo, Srta. Eyre? —pregunto la buena mujer entrando por la puerta.

—Si, Sra. Fairfax —sonrio, acercandose a la cama donde habia dejado los vestidos, con el de novia encima—. ¿Podria deshacerse de ellos?

—¿Deshacerme? Estos vestidos son demasiado caros como para deshacerme de ellos, Jane.

—No queria decir destruir, sino mas bien... guardelos, escondalos... haga lo que quiera con ellos pero no deseo tenerlos a la vista. Traen malos recuerdos —pidio amablemente.

—Entiendo.

—¿Sabe usted cuando han llegado mis pertenencias? He estado buscando pero no encuentro algunos de mis dibujos.

—Las trajo el Sr. Rochester esta mañana —le comunico—, preguntele a el.

—Gracias, Sra. Fairfax.

—De nada.

Decidio que ya le preguntaria cuando no estuviera tan ocupado.

Aquel dia lo paso entero con Adelle jugando en su habitacion, bien con las muñecas de la niña, dibujando o leyendo. Durante aquel Martes vagaron por el castillo bastantes personsas, ninguna amistosa. Todos hablaban de cosas que ella no podia entender, pero de las que se hacia a la idea. Hablaban de matrimonios, de divorcios, de locura, suicidio, y una vez le parecio escuchar asesinato.

Cosas de muertos.

¿Cuando ella muriese seria igual? ¿La tratarian como a un pedazo de carne con mucho dinero?

_

* * *

"Tal vez es lo que han hecho conmigo", piensa tratando de no consumir el oxigeno, de no jadear, de no respirar... aunque no siente nada traspasando sus pulmones_._ "Tal vez el Sr. Rochester se sienta mejor ahora que se ha librado de mi carga". _

_El sonido metalico de una hoja al chocar contra la base de madera inunda la pequeña caja donde se haya metida, estrecha y larga, tanto que parece hecha a medida, pero pequeña para una persona._

_Alarga la mano y busca a tientas junto a sus apretadas piernas, acaricia el mango de algo alargado... ¿Una espada? ¿Por que una espada?_

_Una rosa y una espada._

_No entiende el mensaje._

_No quiere pensarlo._

_No le extrañaria nada que el Sr. Rochester estuviese dando una fiesta o de viaje, celebrando el ultimo hecho. Nadie habra llorado junto a su cuerpo, nadie la echa de menos. Porque les hizo daño. _

_"Les traicione."

* * *

_

A la mañana siguiente se celebro el triste funeral. Jane no acudio, no la dejaron. Pero su ventana, que daba a los jardines, tambien daba a la Iglesia y desde alli pudo ver el oficio. El hermano y la madre, que no se sabia si lloraba o la demencia habia afectado demasiado a su cerebro, estaban abrazados junto a la tumba de su hija, la hija que ella habia matado.

_Asesina._

_No, no pienses en eso, Jane. Ella te ataco, casi te mata. Se suicido. No es culpa tuya. ¿Que podias hacer?_

No pudo seguir mirando, no sabia como sentirse respecto a Bertha. Se sentia culpable, si, terriblemente culpable, pero en el fondo sabia que no era culpa suya. Ella no la habia tirado, no se habia clavado las uñas obligandose a soltarla. Habia tratado de salvarla, habia arriesgado su propia vida en ello.

—Vamos, Adelle —la bajo del sofa y agarro su mano.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo, señoguita Eygue?

—¿Quieres leer un libro?

—¡Oh, no! Je ne veux pas cela, no quiego mas libgos. ¡Quiego bailag! ¡Y cantag! —se solto y empezo a dar vueltas por la habitacion.

—¿Que te parece si te toco el piano? —ofrecio sonriente, como si fuera algo muy emocionante.

—¡Si! ¡Eso seguia tre magavilloso!

—Pero te advierto de que no se me da muy bien...

Llegaron al salon y empezo a tocar suavemente el piano. Adelle se apoyaba en la tapa del mismo y escuchaba la musica embelesada, tarareandola, con los ojos perdidos en algun rincon de su hermosa imaginacion, supuso Jane.

Para ella representaba la inocencia propia. Era como un angelito materialista.

Pero podia enseñarla y educarla. Habia notado que su amor por esos temas empezaba a estar mas de lado y que la niña se centraba mas en la literatura o en la musica. Empezaba a pensar como debia pensar. Y eso la alegraba. Si conseguia abrir el colegio, podria ser una maestra de verdad. El tema del matrimonio ya habia quedado atras, nadie se acordaria de que su reputacion habia sido teñida por la verguenza de una casi-bigamia.

Las campanas de la Iglesia sonaron. En algun momento habia dejado de tocar, sumida en sus pensamientos.

_¿A quien pretendo engañar? Todo el mundo sabe lo que paso, siempre me van a señalar con el dedo alla donde me conozcan. Si no fuera porque todo el pueblo me vio colgando de una torre en llamas, seguramente ya estarian diciendo que mantengo relaciones indignas con el señor. ¡Quien sabe si no lo hacen ya! Hice bien yendome lejos, cambiando de nombre, fingiendo haberlo olvidado todo. Alli no saben nada de esto. Tal vez deberia volver._

Volvian hacia la habitacion cuando llego la familia de Bertha. Obviamente, el Sr. Rochester les habria invitado a quedarse pues el viaje de vuelta seria muy largo y era mejor que lo hicieran al dia siguiente, cuando se hubieran calmado mas.

La miraron como si tuviera la culpa de todo y se sintio realmente amedrentada. Todavia trataba de ver las cosas desde el prisma de los demas; que ella no tenia la culpa, y aquella mirada de profundo dolor y odio en los ojos de la Sra. Mason, pese a que esta estaba demente, le recordaron a los de Bertha la noche del incendio.

Sujeto las lagrimas a duras penas mientras les miraban pasar desde la puerta.

—¡Jane! ¿Se puede saber que hace aqui? He dejado claro lo que tiene que hacer —su voz fue tan dura y carente de sentimientos que la petrifico.

—Si, señor —consiguio contestar y se llevo a la pupila del amo, que estaba delante de ella entre sus brazos, de vuelta hacia la habitacion.

_Si, tal vez sea mejor irse. Aqui solo consigo confundirme mas. Ya no se que es lo que pienso exactamente, _decidio finalmente tras deliberar unas horas consigo misma cuando llego el amo del castillo.

—Y decia usted que no es una bruja —comento con cierto sarcasmo, pero ya no tan alegre y cariñoso como antes, sino... mas frio y rudo, como cuando le conocio. Le tiro los dibujos en las piernas.

—Los tenia usted —observo cogiendolos.

—Los hizo antes de venir, ¿verdad?

—Si.

—Bruja —murmuro mientras sacaba unos grilletes y la esposaba a la cama.

—¿Que hace? —pregunto alarmada.

—Ordenes del medico —contesto friamente y se fue.

_Debo irme._


	10. Capitulo X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo X**

**Ruina  
**

* * *

Nadie jamas la aceptaria. Lo veia en sus rostros cuando iban a llevarle agua de beber o limpiar el orinal. Los sirvientes la miraban mal, a pesar de saber que no era culpa suya. Su reputacion habia quedado por los suelos, bajo el polvo en ellos.

Tras cuatro horas de estar sola atada a una cama y toda la noche de tratar de dormir en aquella incomoda posicion, empezaba a asumirlo de verdad. Nunca conseguiria un trabajo. Aunque se mantuviese cerca del Sr. Rochester, esta no era forma de olvidarle y la gente seguiria pensando cosas raras. E incluso si recuperara la confianza en el y se casasen de verdad, la gente pensaria que era por penalti o algo asi.

Imposible, alli no conseguiria nada. Hizo bien yendose lejos a traves del paramo donde nadie la conociese, donde nadie podria saber lo acontecido un año atras en aquella misma casa.

Por impulso quiso levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el brazo le indico que no podia; seguia atada. Se quejo mentalmente y miro el grillete alrededor de su muñeca. Era negra y fria como el demonio, la ataba al cabecero asi que tenia el brazo en alto todo el rato sin posibilidad de usar su mano derecha.

Suspiro y miro al horizonte; una pared. Le recordaba a la pared que veia siempre en Lowood cuando se despertaba por las mañanas. Tal vez podria volver alli. Alli la aceptarian como profesora, la conocian, habia trabajado con ellos. Era el unico lugar donde estaria segura de miradas malintencionadas.

De todas formas, alli la miraban mal desde siempre, no hubiera habido diferencia alguna. Paredes que escuchan, ordenes que hay que acatar a rajatabla... No. Si se fue fue porque queria ser feliz e independiente, no una esclava.

No, aquello no era lo que ella queria.

—Srta. Eyre —dijo una mujer del servicio, llegando con un fajo de hojas en la mano—. Tiene una carta —se la dejo rapidamente en la cama sin mirarla a los ojos y se fue.

Jane la miro con tristeza; estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla con la mano.

Lo intento de todas formas. Alargo la mano. "_Vamos, vamos, vamos..._" pensaba, mordiendose el labio inferior. "_Solo unas pulgadas mas..._".

Un fuerte dolor sacudio su cuerpo, comenzando este en su muñeca, su mano, su dedo pulgar, y cayo fuertemente hacia delante con el brazo libre, llegando a la carta. Al mirarse la mano vio que tenia el dedo gordo desencajado y por eso le dolia tanto. Lo cogio con cuidado y lo puso en su sitio.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba; cuando era pequeña se habia caido de un columpio y esa fue la primera vez. Desde entonces, no le resultaba dificil tener accidentes de ese tipo.

Pero, ¡eh! ¡Ya no estaba atada!

Miro quien le habia mandado la nueva. Era de sus primas.

La saco sin mas demora.

Era una carta corta, en ella le decian que la querian mucho, que esperaban verla algun dia y que la escuela iba perfectamente. Adjuntaban un sobre muy pesado.

"_Son 10.000 libras, Jane" _decia. _"Las de nuestro hermano y la mitad de las nuestras. Aceptamos un regalo de 5.000, pero no mas". _

Querria responderles y devolverselas, pero sabia que por mucho que insistiese, ellas jamas aceptarian. Eran buenas personas. Sonrio. Eran sus primas. Su _familia. _Llevaba un tiempo sabiendolo y todavia no se lo creia. ¡Tenia una familia! Alguien que la queria por como era, alguien con quien compartirlo todo.

Incluso su dinero.

Decidio responderles con la promesa de mantener la correspondencia. Hizo llamar a la Sra. Fairfax, compartiendo con ella el secreto de que se habia soltado y esta prometio llevar la carta a entregar.

Guardo el dinero en su baul y miro por la ventana.

Quedaba mucho tiempo para decidir que hacer con su vida.

* * *

—"_No voy a volver con el Sr. Rochester_" —imito el propio señor en su habitacion, con rabia y exasperacion—. "_El señor ya no influira mas en mi vida, Sra. Fairfax, solo en lo referente a lo laboral. El ya no esta en mi vida. No a todos los sirvientes les agrada su amo, mas eso no influye en su felicidad, ¿verdad?_" ¿Pero quien se cree? —bufo para si mismo—. ¿Por que ha vuelto entonces? ¡Preferiria haber muerto en aquel estupido incendio! —bramo golpeando la comoda y caminando hacia la ventana. Miro a traves de ella; al otro lado se veia perfectamente la habitacion de Jane, encendida por la clara luz de su vela, y dos ventanas mas alla estaban los obreros reparando el castillo. Pronto irian a desayunar.

Ultimamente su castillo estaba lleno de vida, servicio por aqui, carpinteros por alla... Pero la familia de Bertha le consumia demasiado tiempo, demasiada vida. La pobre madre estaba loca y el hermano pequeño, que padecia de un retraso mental, tambien era dificil de manejar.

Queria que se fueran _ya, _ellos le destrozaron la vida, no queria verlos mas.

Como respuesta a sus plegarias observo a la familia que tanto detestaba subir a un carruaje, equipaje listo, y marchar en pos del horizonte. Por dentro se alegro aunque estuviese mal. Ya no molestarian mas.

Ahora debia ver que hacer con Jane. Ya habia dejado claros sus sentimientos; ella no queria tener nada que ver con el. Y era perfectamente entendible, pero al menos esperaba que le perdonase, creia que lo habia hecho, pero...

Desde que escucho sin querer su conversacion con la Sra. Fairfax ya no estaba seguro de nada.

—Sr. Rochester —llamo Elizabeth, una chica del servicio. Era muy joven y solia encargarse de llevar el correo cuando el ama de llaves estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo a las visitas o dirigiendo al personal—. Tiene una carta.

—Elizabeth —susurro horrorizado antes de que se fuera tras echarle un rapido vistazo por encima a la misiva—. Convoca a todos en el comedor —pidio.

—Si, señor —hizo una reverencia—. ¿La Srta. Eyre tambien, señor?

—No, ella no.

* * *

Nadie le dijo nada. No sabia que pasaba. Escucho un gran revuelo fuera; pero no debia salir porque se suponia atada. De repente todo el mundo se habia ido al piso inferior y la habian dejado alli sola, sin nada que hacer.

Empezo a sentirse mareada y cansada y el sueño vencio a sus parpados, derrumbandose sobre la almohada con la mano dentro de un grillete aflojado.

—Jane, Jane, despierte —le dieron suaves palmaditas en la mejilla.

—¿Mmmm...?

—Srta. Eyre —pidio la Sra. Fairfax, sacudiendola.

—¿Si?

—¿Se encuentra bien? —observo a la chica, que se incorporaba un poco desorientada.

—Si, si... solo... un poco mareada. ¿Que ocurre? ¿Que era todo ese revuelo?

—El señor nos habia mandado llamar.

—¿Y que queria? —pregunto. La mujer permanecio en silencio lugubre—. Hable, Sra. Fairfax. ¿Que ocurre? —insistio alarmada.

—El amo podria perder todas sus posesiones, Jane...


	11. Capitulo XI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo XI**

**Lesion del Jinete  
**

* * *

De repente todo el castillo parecia bullir. La gente comentaba, se horrorizaba. _¿El Sr. Rochester? ¿Perder todo lo que tiene? ¡No! ¡Imposible! _decia la gente. Todo el mundo queria al Sr. Rocester, habia sido su amo y señor demasiado tiempo como para abandonarle ahora. Les habia dado de comer y una casa. De el dependia demasiada gente, no podia perder su dinero.

Jane se vio en un conflicto de intereses. Por una parte deseaba ayudar al pobre hombre, pero por otra necesitaba el dinero para empezar de nuevo, lejos de todo y todos. 15.000 libras son muchas, pero las necesitaba todas. Y dudaba que con darle la mitad el pudiera hacer mucho.

Necesitaba hablar con el, decirle que le apoyaria y que se iria pronto para que no tuviera que alimetarla a ella tambien. Le ofreceria parte de su dinero; ella haria lo que fuera por el, y ambos lo sabian. Pero debia partir por su propio bien, asi que "lo que fuera" quedaba bastante delimitado.

—¿Donde se cree que va? —pregunto el ama de llaves al ver que se levantaba.

—A buscar al señor —contesto.

—Esta "atada", ¿recuerda? —insistio, empujandola suavemete hacia la cama.

—Sra. Fairfax, no quiero que les pase nada —la miro sinceramente.

—No hay nada que tu puedas hacer, cariño —la arropo—. Sus inteciones son buenas, pero el amo sabe que hacer. El se encargara de que no nos pase nada.

—Pero...

—No, Jane. Ademas, ha partido hace un momento y no volvera en semanas. El luchara por nosotros, usted debe descansar y reponerse.

—Si, Sra. Fairfax —se dio por vencida.

—¿Ha decidido algo? —pregunto sentandose a su lado en la cama.

—Me ire en cuanto termine el verano —prometio Jane, muy decidida—. No debo quedarme.

—Una decision inteligente. Aqui no sera tratada como a una persona, Jane. La trataran como a un despojo de la humanidad, por mucho que usted no haya hecho nada malo.

—Usted tambien me ha mirado mal, Sra. Fairfax —le recordo sin rencor.

—Tenia mis razones —se cerro, echandose hacia atras—. En fin, dejo que descanse.

—¿Puede hacer que venga Adelle? —pidio—. Me gustaria pasar un rato con ella.

—No, Srta. Eyre. Adelle y Sophie han ido a la ciudad y pasaran alli todo el dia. Usted no necesita sobresaltos. Le he traido la medicacion, esta en la mesa. Descanse —se despidio yendose por la puerta.

Pronto supo la pobre institutriz que la honrada mujer se habia sentido ofendida por su comentario, pero era normal. Jane no le guardaba rencores, pero el ama de llaves seguramente se reprochaba haber pensado mal.

Tomo el liquido cristalino y se lo bebio. Como siempre, sabia mal y era muy denso, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

¿Y ahora que podia hacer?

Paso aquel dia pintando, dibujando, leyendo, escribiendo. Se aburria. No habia nada. A veces le daban ganas de jugar con las muñecas de Adelle para distraerse.

Los dias siguientes fueron mas de lo mismo, cada vez mas y mas aburridos. En poco tiempo, los libros que habia salvado de la biblioteca ya habia pasado por sus manos y sido leidos. Muchos no era capaz de entenderlos, pero otros si. Lo unico que le alegraba un poco eran las cartas de sus primas, pero era efimero porque no eran diarias.

Tampoco llegaban cartas del señor, y si llegaba nunca se lo contaban. Estaba preocupada. O tal vez fuera el aburrimiento.

Finalmente, un dia se canso de estar alli si hacer nada. El medico insistia en que no saliera de la habitacion, pero lo hizo.

Se encontro con que ya habian arreglado los desperfectos del incendio, pero las paredes estaban desnudas.

Bajo las escaleras, el lugar se habia quedado completamente vacio a excepcion del poco servicio que en realidad vivia en el lugar, y ellos la miraban mal, como si fuera la unica culpable de todo. Quiza lo fuera.

Consiguio que la dejaran trabajar, ser una doncella mas, al menos para ganarse el sueldo del verano. Todos menos la Sra. Fairfax, George, Sophie y Lea se mostraron de acuerdo, ya que parecian molestos de verla todo el dia tumbada.

Lo primero que le encargaron fue hacer la colada, limpiar los salones y despues distraer a Adelle, cosas que hizo encantada, sobre todo la ultima.

Todo parecia perfecto; el señor fuera, ella libre de caminar por el castillo sin que nadie sospechase cosas extrañas, la niña y ella disfrutando de una tarde de verano... Solo le empañaba el sentimiento de que Rochester pudiera perderlo todo gracias a su culpa, y no era algo bonito que digamos. Y como respuesta a sus pensamientos, el propio aparecio a caballo por el prado.

Se escondieron entre los arbustos para que no las viera, pero ellas si a el. El caballo negro, seguido del siempre fiel Pilot, llevaba a su maestro encima. Desde aquella lejania pudieron averiguar una cara de profunda tristeza y preocupacion. Algo iba mal, algo atormentaba al señor de la casa y esta vez no era una por una esposa supestamente inexistente. Era algo malo, muy malo.

El caballo paro de pronto y se alzo sobre los cuartos traseros. Los gritos de su amo pidiendole tranquilidad resonaron por todo el prado, pero este acabao cayendo de su montura.

—_¡Señog Gochesteg!_ —gritaron ambas, cada una con su acento, corriendo hacia el.

—Estoy bien —murmuro levantandose—. Auch.

—No esta bien —dijo Eyre, observando el pie del que se habia quejado.

—¿Que hace aqui fuera?

—Me parece que se ha vuelto a hacer un esguince, señor —comento mirandole.

—Le dije que se quedase detro.

—¿Esta bien, _señog Gochesteg_? —pregunto la pequeña, ayudandole a levantarse.

—Adelle, lleva al señor a la casa, yo me ocupo del caballo —le encargo.

—¡Eh! ¡Aqui quien da las ordenes soy yo! —le grito.

—Usted esta herido, señor.

—¡Y usted enferma!

—Perdone mi osadia entonces, señor. Digame, ¿que desea que haga? Adelle no puede con su montura —la miro a regañadientes e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza diciendo que estaba bien. Empez a cojear apoyado en su pupila hacia el castillo.

Jane tenia miedo a los caballos, eran unas bestias muy hermosas pero muy imponentes, y ambos sabian que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ese animal.

Se acerco con cuidado, despacio, con las manos por delante. El pobre se alejo un poco nervioso, pero se dejo guiar al fin.

¿Que le habria asustado tanto como para dañar a su jinete?

—¡La quiero en la cama, esposada de ambas manos! —ordenaba el hombre a quien el medico revisaba en el salon. Tenia toda la pinta de ser otra fractura. Le habia vendado y puesto el pie en un cojin frente al fuego, como la otra vez.

—¿Y entonces como comere?

—¡No comera! —estaba furioso.

—Señor...

—¡Vayase, ingrata!

Estaba realmente enfadado. Algo habia ido mal. Pero debia obedecerle. Hizo una reverencia y se fue donde el habia ordenado. Tenia que hablar con el, debia hacerlo.

Debia hacerle saber que haria cuanto estuviera en su mano para ayudarle.


	12. Capitulo XII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

Gracias a Mrs. E y a Bonbonnett por las ideas que me dieron y sus consejos =) Es una gran alegria teneros como amigas, chicas.

Por alguna razon, mientras escribia el titulo me he acordado del chiste que hacian los de mi clase xD I love Manchester City XDDDDDDDDDDD

En fin, que os guste :P Os aseguro que ningna de las dos sabeis exactamente qe va a pasar.

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo XII**

**Manchester City  
**

* * *

—¿Que hace Jane? —preguntaba una y otra vez sentado en su sillon, todos los dias a las mismas horas. Y siempre recibia la misma respuesta:

—Esta en su cama, señor, dibujando.

Pero el nunca creia a las sirvientas.

—¿Y que dibuja?

—Una libelula, señor —cada dia era algo distinto.

Pero no creia sus palabras. Jane era diestra, como todo el mundo, y estaba esposada de esa mano, asi que con la izquierda no podia escribir. A no ser que le hubieran cambiado el grillete de sitio, de lo cual no estaba seguro porque no habia ido a verla. Pero pondria la mano en el fuego a que en realidad estaba pululeando por el castillo, haciendo Dios-sabe-que.

Y no se equivocaba.

Durante aquellas dos semanas Jane no paro de trabajar. Lavaba su ropa, cocinaba y distraia a Adelle, cosas sencillas, pero de utilidad.

Un dia mando que la hicieran bajar con los dibujos, pero tales dibujos no existian. Podia darle una excusa y pintarlos rapidamente, pero no le daba tiempo. Bajaria con la verdad por delante.

—¿Si, señor? —pregunto llegando con las manos cogidas por delante.

—¿Y sus dibujos? —pidio rudamente.

—¿Que dibujos?

—¡Los que me han dicho que ha estado haciendo! —rugio.

—Se rompieron, señor —paso la Sra. Fairfax trayendole lo que habia pedido, cubriendo a la pobre institutriz—. Se nos cayo el agua encima.

Jane no dijo nada, pero pudo escuchar como el amo gruñia.

—Miente —sentencio al final—. ¡Usted no ha estado en su cama como ordene! —la acuso con el dedo en alto—. ¡Mire su piel! ¡Esta morena!

—Desde la ventana de su... —quisieron excusarla.

—¡NO ME MIENTA, SRA. FAIRFAX!

—Esta bien, señora —dijo Jane amedrentada, con la voz un poco floja—. No hay porque ocultarle al señor que, efectivamente, no he estado en mi cama. No de la cara por mi —ella le miro preocupada, pero asintio y se fue.

—¿Y bien, Jane, desagradecida? —dijo y en su voz se veia su decepcion y su enfado—. ¿Ahora que hago con usted?

—No se moleste, señor —pidio—. No tiene que echarme, me ire en cuanto acabe el verano.

—A las Indias —presumio con asco.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo se.

—O sea que va a vivir como una mendiga hasta encontrar algo que, por supuesto, no puede encontrar debido a su bajo status social y su mala reputacion —opino lleno de rabia y ella se sintio ofendida—. ¿Que espera que haga, Jane? Viene, destroza mi vida, usa mi castillo, me vuelve a tirar del caballo buscando matarme (y no lo consiguio gracias a los cielos), me desobedece, me arruina, ¿y pretende irse sin mas?

—Pensaba ofrecerle el apoyo economico que poseo para solventar sus problemas —ofrecio, fria como la piedra, como si hubieran vuelto a ser aquel empleado-jefe de año atras.

—¡Su dinero no puede hacer nada, bruja! ¡A veces pienso que solo es un demonio disfrazado de mi querida Jane!

—¡No soy ningun demonio!

—¿Entonces por que me pidio su empleo si no piensa utilizarlo?

—¡Tengo mas recursos de los que usted cree, señor! ¡Solo deseo ayudarle y hare lo que este en mi mano antes de irme! ¡Pero usted no quiere ayuda! —se excuso. En realidad no queria decirle que se lo habia pedido para no casarse con John y porque en ese momento no pensaba claramente debido a la medicacion.

—¡Me han demandado, Jane! —rugio levantandose aunque la misma se acerco asustada para que se sentase, pero el le aparto las manos de un manotazo—. ¡Dicen que yo permiti que la matase! ¡Dicen que es culpa mia y reclaman mis posesiones como pago a su perdida! ¡Tambien me acusan de perjuicios mentales a esa familia llena de locos! —Jane se quedo en silencio, con la cabeza gacha. Sabia que era culpa suya.

—Yo solo...

—¿¡Usted solo que, Jane!

—Solo queria ayudar —susurro, aguantando las lagrimas.

—¡Pero las intenciones no valen nada! ¡Ayudar, ayudar! —grito con sarcasmo—. ¡Solo me ha utilizado!

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Oh, si que lo es, Srta. Eyre! —dio un paso inestable hacia ella.

—¡No lo es! —sollozo retrocediendo, la tension era demasiada, la presion pudo con ella. Le miro a los ojos un microsegundo antes de salir corriendo, llorando.

Rochester suspiro. Decir aquellas palabras dolia, pero eran verdad. Estaba seguro de que era asi. Ella no habia vuelto por el, lo dejo claro la otra noche. Miro con tristeza por donde se habia ido y, abatido, se dejo caer en el sillon.

* * *

Ella era la culpable, la culpable de todo. Se iba a quedar sin dinero por su culpa, casi se mata por su culpa, le habian denunciado por su culpa. ¡Todo por ella! Se odiaba, se odiaba mucho. Necesitaba huir de alli, tenia que alejarse. No podia contar con la recomendacion de la Sra. Fairfax porque investigarian. No, tenia que encontrar algo. Tal vez en el pueblo.

Hizo sus maletas rapidamente y se escabullo entre las puertas de Thornfield Hall con gran dolor, odiaba volver a dejarlo de aquella forma pero estaba decidiada.

Anduvo y anduvo por el lugar, pero todo el mundo la miraba con recelo, como si fuera la culpable de todos los dolores que padeciesen. Quiza tenian razon.

Nadie quiso contratarla ni hacerle una recomendacion por mas que suplico, dudaban, sospechaban, le cerraban la puerta en las narices y ella cada vez estaba mas destrozada. ¿Que podia hacer? Nadie la queria, la unica que la aceptaba un poco era la mujer del carnicero y porque no se enteraba de la misa la mitad, y aun asi era suspicaz con ella.

—Jane, ¿verdad? —pregunto una señora, situandose delante de ella que lloraba sentada en un leño a las afueras.

—¿Viene usted tambien a burlarse de mi? —pregunto desganada.

—No, vengo a ofrecerte algo.

—Deje de reirse a mi costa.

—Se por lo que esta pasando, querida —se agacho delante suyo—. Pero debes irte, solo asi conseguiras ser feliz.

—Le he destrozado la vida a todos los que quiero —sollozo mirando hacia el castillo y luego hacia todos lados—. Jamas sere feliz.

—Quieres empezar de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?

—Si.

—Te hare una recomendacion —ofrecio—. Tengo amigos en Manchester. Ve alli, ellos te conseguiran trabajo.

—¿D-de verdad?

—Claro —se sento a su lado—. Me llamo Mary —estrecharon las manos—. Soy la mujer del sastre, me ocupo de arreglar los vestidos.

—Hola —se limpio las lagrimas.

—No te preocupes, todo saldra bien —trato de animarla, frotandole el brazo—. Estuve en un problema... bastante peor, pero encontre a Robert, que es un cielo, y nos casamos. Luego le conte mi pasado y... bueno, no le importo demasiado. Tu debes hacer lo mismo.

—Pero... ¿como?

—Huye, Jane. Buscate otro nombre. Desaparece. Rehaz tu vida. Y recuerda, eres nueva, la gente buscara sobre ti, se preguntara sobre ti. Debes armar una historia convincente.

Todavia no creia a la mujer, la primera que le ofrecia la mano aunque en su voz tambien habia desconfianza. La miro a los ojos, agradecida, y asintio.

—¿Manchester?

—Manchester —sonrio la mujer y la ayudo a levantarse—. Ven, vamos a casa...

* * *

—Señor... —dijo una mujer, trayendo una bandeja con agua.

—¿Que? —pregunto el hombre, con la mirada en el infinito, deprimido.

—Jane Eyre se ha ido.


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

Una idea que se me ocurrio para que todo fuese sobre ruedas, espero que os guste la idea.

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo XIII**

**Querido Diario  
**

* * *

_Sabado, 5 de Octubre de 1836_

_Querido diario:_

_Llegue a esta nueva ciudad, diferente a cualquier otra que haya visto, hace cerca de un mes y medio, esperando encontrar algo nuevo y diferente, algo donde evolucionar como persona y aprender de la vida de la que tan poco he demostrado saber._

_Este lugar es industrial, la gente va y viene sin perder demasiado el tiempo sobre lo que hacen los demas. Tal y como dijo Mary, un lugar perfecto para huir. Pero esto no significa que no hayan hablado de mi ni cotilleado. Se de buena tinta que lo han hecho y todavia lo hacen, no puedo bajar la guardia. Cualquier movimiento en falso podria traerme un destino fatal._

_Gracias a la amable sastre de Thornfield, he conseguido un trabajo como sastre aqui, en la ciudad. De momento no es algo importante, no puedo contar con una criada para mi misma pues seria raro que, teniendo el dinero que tengo, trabajase de sastre. Debo ajustarme al papel que he dibujado, ya vendran las escuelas y los planes del futuro._

_Vivo en una pequeña casa cerca de las afueras; la polucion en el aire es muy molesta, para nada comparable con el aire casi puro de Thornfield Hall, siempre rodeada de bosques que purifican el aire a pesar del humo tambien existente alli._

_Todavia no he sido capaz de asumir que me he ido definitivamente. La ultima vez siempre pense que, tal vez, podria volver. Pero sus crueles palabras dejaron claro que no seria asi. Jamas. Mi relacion con Thornfield ha acabado, por mucho que me duela, y debo seguir adelante._

_No quiero pensar en El._

_Antes de llegar a Manchester pase por casa de mis primas, estan bien. El colegio les marcha de maravilla. Todavia recuerdo las caras de las pequeñas al verme; sonreian, reian, bromeaban. Me echan de menos. Yo tambien a ellas. Añoro sus sonrisas al ver un dibujo nuevo, sus "¡Yo, señorita!" cuando preguntaba algo de matematicas y sus suplicas para salir al recreo a ver los pajaritos._

_¿Por que deje aquella vida, diario? ¿Por que arriesgue mi vida para salvar a unas personas que tal vez ni siquiera deseaban mi vuelta? ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que me recomiendas tu?_

_Tu no puedes responderme, porque solo eres un diario. Pero escribir en ti me esta ayudando a encontrar las respuestas que necesito, asi que de alguna forma me hablas con tus cubiertas de cuero y tus hojas blancas aun sin escribir._

_Hoy me han dado mi primera paga que no tiene nada que envidiar a la que el Sr. Rochester me daba. El me pagaba treinta libras anuales, aqui recibo apenas quince y dependiendo de cuanto trabajemos, pero me sirve para sobrevivir. Asi que para celebrarlo, te he comprado a ti, pequeño confidente marron. A partir de ahora escribire mi vida en tus hojas a fin de no sentirme sola y encontrar las respuestas que tanto ansio._

_De momento he hecho nuevos amigos; he conocido a mi superior, el Sr. Watson, que es muy rudo y antipatico, pero se le nota que tiene un corazon de oro por mucho que busque gresca donde no la hay. La Sra. Flint, que nos trae los pedidos diariamente, es una mujer muy amable y cordial, pero a vez recta y seria. Sabe cuando hay que tener mano dura con la gente. Y el Sr. Anderson, al cual no se clasificar. Es el que se encarga de llevar la contabilidad del pequeño negocio. Es joven, tanto como yo, tal vez un año mas mayor, jovial, alegre, pero de vez en cuando se vuelve frio como la piedra y no hay quien hable con el. Me recuerda vagamente al Sr. Rochester, pero son completamente diferentes tanto en ideales y fisico como en comportamiento. Este es rubio, alto, ojos azules y me trata con respeto, como si fuera de un status superior a el, mientras que el Sr. Rochester es moreno, ojos marrones y, pese a ser _de verdad _ de un status superior al mio, me trataba como a una igual._

_Completamente diferentes._

_Lo que me recuerda que tengo que arreglar mi vestido para fiestas porque el Sr. Anderson nos ha invitado a su fiesta de pedida, algo insolito para nosotros. Al parecer se ha comprometido con una joven del lugar y quiere que seamos testigos de ello. Me alegro mucho por ellos, yo no tuve fiesta de pedida alguna, pero no es momento de empezar ahora con envidias que no soy capaz de sentir._

_Cada dia estoy mas segura de que, como exprese una vez, no se nada del amor. A veces pienso que deberia haberme quedado en Lowood y que mi tia tenia razon; soy mala y mentirosa._

_He llegado a esta ciudad y ya he mentido a mucha gente, por superviviencia, si, pero mentir es mentir al fin y al cabo. Pese a que mis compañeros de trabajo tambien son personas con historiales de mala reputacion a sus espaldas, no quita el hecho de que este mal cambiar la verdad. _

_Pero es nuestro pasado lo que nos mantiene unidos y nuestras coartadas. Odio hacerlo, pero al parecer, esto es "la vida"._

_¿Que mas puedo decir? Se me han acabado las "mentiras" por hoy, creo que deberia despedirme ya. _

_Muchas gracias por escucharme, querido diario._

_Hasta mañana o hasta que tenga algo que contar. No te abandonare como hice con otros tanto._

_Jane Elliot, lo que queda de Jane Eyre._

* * *

No encontraron a la muchacha en ninguna parte, y por mucho que la buscaran, el sabia perfectamente que habia vuelto a irse. Habia huido de el y de sus gritos y acusaciones sin fundamento. Habia escapado de sus enfados, de los sentimientos que alguna vez existieron entre ellos. Porque existieron, ¿verdad? El los habia sentido; dentro, enraizados en su corazon. Era amor, ¿no? Es lo que el entendia por amor.

Pero ella le habia abandonado por segunda vez, habia dejado claro que no queria saber nada de el.

Adelle habia sido enviada al colegio que Jane le hizo prometer que seria y la mitad del servicio habia partido, dejando el castillo casi como al principio.

Habia vuelto de un viaje de dos semanas en el que trato de olvidar y a la vez de encontrarla; ambas sin exito.

Las pistolas que reposaban en la mesa, las cuales no habian sido dificiles de conseguir, lo decian todo. Sin Jane no habia motivos para vivir. Ella era su unica igual en la tierra, ya no tenia sentido buscar a ninguna mas.

Habia desafiado a Dios y Dios se habia vengado de el.

_No merece la pena seguir luchando._


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

**

* * *

Capitulo XIV**

**Navidad  
**

* * *

_No merece la pena seguir luchando._

El disparo resono por toda la casa. Nadie supo que habia pasado exactamente hasta que subieron a la biblioteca y le encontraron sentado en el sillon frente al fuego, con una pistola en la mano.

* * *

Le gustaba su trabajo. Era algo nuevo, nunca se habia esforzado de esa forma. El trabajo era arduo, les pagaban por piezas, asi que nunca cobraban lo mismo. Cuanto mas trabajase mas dinero consiguiria, aunque con todo el que tenia no lo necesitase, debia mantener una buena coartada.

Sabia coser porque les habian enseñado en Lowood, pero el nivel que requerian los arreglos era bastante mas alto de lo que ella poseia, asi que la Sra. Flint le tuvo que enseñar todas las habilidades necesarias, que no eran pocas. Aquello les llevo mas de un mes de coser continuadadamente, pero finalmente consiguio que se le diera mas o menos bien, y por tanto los encargos que le daban eran mas importantes que antes.

Pronto mejoro a traves de la practica, ya llegando la Navidad, y le dejaron atender a las mujeres y los niños en una modesta costureria que el Sr. Watson tambien regentaba, la unica clientela que una mujer podia atender. Exigia mas tiempo todavia, desgraciadamente, pero a ella le daba igual porque no tenia otra cosa que hacer; ni familia que cuidar, ni parejas con las que estar, ni amigos que visitar. Empezaba a pensar que tal vez todo aquello fuese su nueva vida. Buscaba un lugar donde encajar y alli estaba a gusto. Los empleados de la sastreria eran como su familia, aunque muchos de ellos tuviesen una propia.

—Ya he terminado mi turno, Sr. Watson —le informo tras ir a buscarle, frustrada porque este hubiera acabado. No sabia que hacer sola en casa.

—Puede irse ya, Srta. Elliot —le dijo indiferente, revisando las cuentas de la tienda.

—¿No puedo quedarme y ayudar a Smith con su costura? —pidio—. La pobre muchacha esta pasando dificultades y...

—_Vayase, _Srta. Elliot —la corto siendo antipatico, mirandola como si fuera a matarla si no lo hacia—. Dentro de una semana es Navidad y querra irse con su familia alla donde esten, y si tanto insiste en trabajar me vere obligado a hacer que se quede ese tiempo para no tener perdidas.

—Pero...

—¡Usted ha hecho el doble de trabajo del que le tocaba en una semana! ¡Vayase ya! ¡Estoy asqueado de verla por aqui rogando! —grito.

—Si, señor —contesto cabizbaja, bajando la cabeza en forma de despedida y saliendo por la puerta.

—Eso no es verdad —le comento Anderson, que esperaba fuera—. Nadie esta asqueado de verla —sonrio amablemente—; el pobre hombre lleva dos dias sin dormir.

—Estoy bien, Sr. Anderson —sonrio ella, poniendole una mano en el hombro—. Gracias.

Anduvo hasta la salida, sintiendose deprimida. En Lowood vivia con las niñas, al igual que en Thornfield, y siempre tenia algo que hacer. Ahora que vivia en Manchester, las tardes y mañanas sin trabajo se tornaban aburridas. Muchas veces se habia llevado piezas a casa para aprovechar el tiempo, pero a Watson no le gustaba porque eso significaba que le tendria que pagar mas dinero por trabajar y todo el mundo lo sabia. Todos trataban de llevarse mas cantidad hacia su terreno, convirtiendose en reales batallas por un chelin.

Jane habia aprendido lo que significaba supervivencia en la "jungla" de la vida.

—Srta. Elliot —llamo el joven antes de que llegara a traspasar el umbral—. ¿Puede esperarme? Yo tambien he terminado. Podemos ir a dar un paseo —ofrecio—, Anna se ha ido con su familia a Lincoln a pasar las Navidades, y como ni usted ni yo tenemos...

—¡SR. ANDERSON! —llamo impaciente la voz del jefe de ambos.

—¡Ya voy, Sr. Watson! —exclamo metiendose a toda prisa en la oficina.

Espero pacientemente. Habia sido un ofrecimiento muy amable por su parte, aunque tal vez trajera habladurias sobre ella.

_Bah, tonterias, Jane Eyre. Todo el mundo sabe que sois compañeros de trabajo y que Anna y el estan locamente enamorados, tambien saben todos que Anna y tu os hicisteis muy buenas amigas en la fiesta de pedida. No tienes de que preocuparte._

El Sr. Anderson salio un poco escaldado de la situacion y fueron a dar un paseo a traves de la nieve en silencio, ella estaba un poco incomoda y caminaba a una distancia prudencial de el, mientras que el otro iba cabizbajo.

—¿Y que va a hacer estas navidades, Srta. Elliot?

—Jane, por favor —pidio—. Llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando —le sonrio.

—Jane.

—Me quedare en casa frente al fuego y una taza de chocolate caliente, ¿y usted, Sr. Anderson? —pregunto amablemente.

—Mattew, por favor —sonrio tambien y ella rio avergonzada.

—Mattew —repitio como el habia hecho.

—Supongo que hare algo similar —se encogio de hombro contestando a la pregunta de ella—. Leere algun libro y buscare iglesias, creo —caminaron en silencio un rato, mirando la fria nieve que se colaba entre sus zapatos antes de que se le ocurriera una idea genial—. ¡Eh! ¿Y si pasamos la Navidad juntos? —ella le miro escandalizada.

—Yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres, Sr. Anderson —hizo el ademan de retirarse, pero el cogio su brazo, soltando rapidamente al notar que no era un movimiento acertado.

—¡No! —exclamo—. No, no. No me ha entendido bien. Me referia a pasarla como... amigos. La noche de Navidad, ¿entiende? Y año nuevo. ¿Por que sentarnos solos cada uno en su casa pudiendo estar juntos charlando animadamente?

—Oh, entiendo.

—Si. Usted ha venido hace poco, se como es eso de estar solo cuando no hay pedidos.

—Usted no cose —observo ella.

—Pero llevo la contabilidad y soy el tesorero —objeto—. Cada trabajo que ustedes hagan debo ponerlo en un papel —estaba un poco ofendido—. Es igual, pero insisto. Ademas, usted estuvo a punto de casarse una vez, ¿no?

—¿C-como sabe eso? —se puso palida.

—Mary nos lo conto, no se preocupe, entendemos la situacion.

—Pero...

—Usted es mujer y amiga de Anna. ¡Por favor, ayudeme! Usted sabra que prefiria ella.

—Bueno, no se...

—Por favor... —suplico.

—¿Habra Pavo relleno? —se le pusieron los ojos brillantes.

—Si —sonrio el—. Pero es caro, asi que-

—No te preocupes, el dinero no es problema.

—No permitire que lo pague usted —se nego en rotundo.

—Usted pone la casa y yo la cena, ¿hecho?

—¿Eso es un si?

—Si, le ayudare —sonrio, cerrando el trato con un estrechon de manos.

Rieron y siguieron caminando.

Cuando volvio a casa lo escribio todo en su diario y se echo a dormir. Las ideas que volaban por el techo relucian en letra. _Regalo_, _Mattew_, _Navidad._

¡Tenia que hacerle un regalo por Navidad! ¿Pero que? No podia ser nada demasiado caro o se daria cuenta y si no le llevaba nada seria muy grosero de su parte. ¿Pero que podia gustarle? No tenia ni idea de los gustos de un hombre (mas alla de mujeres, claro) y menos de los de ese hombre en particular. Apenas conocia a Mattew, si lo suficiente como para compartir una cena amistosa, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que regalarle.

_¿Y si la gente comienza habladurias por una cena? No, no voy a ser tan tonta. Ire cuando sea de noche y todo el mundo este cenando. Todavia quedan unas semanas. Me fijare en lo que hace y habla y asi sabre que necesita._

Pero, ¿que ocurriria si el no esperaba regalo y no le compraba nada a ella? Entonces quedaria como una tonta por haberlo comprado, o tal vez el quedaria como un tonto y no querria hablar mas con ella; eso le doleria porque era lo mas parecido a un amigo que tenia por aquellos lares.

_Esperare a que el me lo ofrezca y entonces le dare el mio, _decidio al final.

Los siguientes dias estuvieron mirando tiendas a fin de que cuando Anna llegase Jane pudiera aconsejarla sobre tal o cuales cosas. Obviamente Mattew no podia meter la nariz (ni debia) en los planes de la boda, como mucho la Iglesia. Del resto se ocuapaban Anna y su dama de honor, que como habia sufrido un grave accidente con un caballo, se veia imposibilitada hasta el dia de la boda.

Pero una pequeña ayudita no vendria mal, al menos asi sabria que queria su futura esposa.

Procuraron ir separados a cuantos sitios pudieran para que nadie pensara cosas raras, pero a veces era inevitable como un dia, que fueron a mirar unas telas juntos. Con el pretexto de que ella era costurera y el debia revisar que pedia la mujer que les atendio les mostro _encantada _ toda la tienda, incluso la cerro para ellos, aunque tampoco habia clientela.

Y fue entonces cuando vio la marca blanca del reloj en su muñeca, que brillaba por su ausencia. Mattew necesitaba un reloj y ella se lo compraria.

El dia de Navidad ya tenia todo preparado. Habia preparado la comida en su casa y la llevaba en plena noche hasta la de el. La calentarian en el fogon y listo.

Empezaron a cenar en agradable silencio, mirando el fuego.

—Espero que no le importe que le haya comprado algo —dijo ella timidamente.

—No hacia falta —sonrio el.

—Es lo menos que podia hacer por alguien que ha querido ser mi amigo —objeto ella, sacando un paquetito.

—No es nada, quien debe agradecerle soy yo por su ayuda de valor incalculable. Con Anna tan lejos apenas tendremos tiempo de preparar la boda.

—Tonterias, tome —se lo dio.

—Yo tambien tengo algo para usted.

* * *

La Sra. Fairfax habia llegado cuando el Sr. Rochester estaba apuntandose a la cabeza. Al ver a su amo y casi familiar de aquella forma no pudo mas que gritar y correr hacia el, lanzarse sobre su mano y desviar la pistola, que se disparo por accidente.

El servicio llego corriendo a ver que pasaba.

—El señor estaba limpiando la pistola —les informo demacrada por el susto, a nadie le extraño— y se le ha disparado. No ha pasado nada —declaro, y todos se fueron.

La Sra. Fairfax y el amo de Thornfield Hall se miraron durante unos segundos, luego este desvio la mirada hacia el fuego sin decir nada, ella tampoco. Guardo las pistolas en su estuche, lo cerro y se lo llevo consigo.

No dejaria que le pasase nada.


	15. Capitulo XV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

Este capitulo está dedicado a Hime-chan, que menudo error el mío xD

También a esa vocecita de mi cabeza llamada Cris que me dice; ¡Escribe, escribe, ESCRIBE!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XV**

**Remitentes llenos de mentiras**

* * *

—¿Srta. Rochester? —llamó la joven aprendiz de maestra entrando en el dormitorio de las niñas que no habían vuelto de vacaciones a sus casas.

Estaban jugando con sus almohadones entre ellas, creando remolinos de plumas. Otras, más jovenes, creaban historias con sus imaginativas cabecitas usando las muñecas de trapo que sus padres les habían regalado aquella Navidad, eran de las pocas afortunadas que recibían algo o eran visitadas.

Las mayores, "demasiado mayores para nada", estaban sentadas en sus camas haciendo ascos a las menores de los cojines y hablando de sus cosas como si el mundo no existiera alrededor de ellas. Eran un grupo que había dado problemas frecuentemente por su rebeldía, pero Vivian, la encargada de aquella habitación en ausencia de las profesoras que daban clase de verdad, solía hacer la vista gorda en fiestas; ya les encargaría limpiar y recoser los cojines, guardar las muñecas y colocar los catres en su sitio. Era Navidad, y en Navidad no se puede controlar a un niño con disciplina. Así pensaba ella.

Y después de todas aquellas muchachas, con sus gustos y aventuras, estaba Adelle. Había sido de las últimas en llegar y miraba a través de la ventana, solitaria. Aquél lindo ángel francés todavía no había conseguido adaptarse, al principio había deslumbrado a las demás por su acento e historias, pero al cabo de un poco tiempo empezó a deprimirse y por mucho que insistieron, no volvió a ser la misma. Era como uno de esos pajarillos que al separarlos de su pareja mueren de tristeza. Puede que no amase de esa forma al Sr. Rochester como un agapornis ama a su pareja, pero le quería como si fuera un padre y éste no había ido a buscarla por Navidad.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, sabiendo que en cuanto supiera las noticias se alegraría.

—¿Srta. Rochester? —preguntó agachándose a su lado pues la pequeña estaba sentada en un banco junto a la ventana.

—¿_Oui_? —preguntó con deje aburrido.

—En inglés —corrigió.

—¿_Sí_? —repitió.

—Haga sus maletas.

—¿_Pog_ qué? —preguntó asustada—. ¿Me echan del colegio? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¡El _Señog Gochegsteg _se _enfadagá_ mucho conmigo si _descubge_ que...!

—No, no, _mon ami _—le guiñó un ojo—. Ha llegado un carruaje para que vaya a pasar las Navidades con su familia en Thornfield Hall —sonrió—, y también ha llegado un paquete para ti —se lo tendió.

Pero, por soprendente que parezca, Adelle no hizo el mínimo caso del presente. Corrió a su cama, sacó la maleta y empezó a hacerla a una velocidad sorprendente mientras murmuraba cosas en francés y tarareaba alguna musiquilla que hubiese aprendido en el colegio. A Vivian le daba gusto ver así a la pequeña, que tan triste había estado últimamente.

Había avanzado mucho en el corto periodo de su estancia en el colegio. Tal vez no lo suficiente como para olvidar sus raíces francesas, pero sabía que aquella era una marca de identidad que debía conservar, Vivian no se la hubiera quitado jamás, pero sí que había avanzado en Matemáticas y en Lenguaje, su concentración aumentaba por momentos y ya era capaz de leerse un libro entero sin tener que recordarle a cada rato que estaba leyendo la página 33.

Le dio el paquete marrón antes de que bajara corriendo las escaleras de la entrada y entrase en el carruaje donde Mr. Rochester esperaba su llegada.

Les dijo adiós con la mano antes de volver a su trabajo rutinario.

—¡_Señog Gochesteg_! —exclamó la pequeña abrazándose al cuello de su guardián—. ¡Sabía que _volveguia _a _pog_ mí!

—Tranquila, pequeño monstruito —se la quitó de encima con cuidado. Por su cara vio que no había acertado.

—¡No me llame eso! —se enfadó.

—Vale, vale —rió—. Parece que nuestra pequeña alondra ha aprendido a hablar —_¿eh, Jane? _Su rostro se ensombreció—. Perdona —suspiró al ver que también estaba enfadada—, era una broma —la niña pareció alegrarse de nuevo.

—¿Me ha echado de menos, _señog_? —inquirió.

—Qué remedio —murmuró para sí mismo.

La Sra. Fairfax le había obligado a ir a por la pequeña. Decía que era su pupila tanto si lo quisiera como si no, y que alejarla no le haría ningún bien a la chiquilla.

"_—Si usted quiere morirse, bueno... es decisión suya, pero no consentiré que deje a la niña en ese colegio de por vida, ¡con todo lo que ella le quiere!_

—_¿Desde cuándo me da usted órdenes, Sra. Fairfax? —repuso él divertido._

—_Era una... sugerencia_", recordó.

Pero casi le había obligado a tomar aquella sugerencia como orden.

—¿Señor? —inquirió sacándolo de sus cabilaciones.

—Que sí, Adele, que sí.

—¡Yo a usted también! —sonrió loca de alegría—. ¿_Pego_ _pog_ qué me ha mandado el regalo si vamos a casa?

—¿Regalo? —preguntó extrañado—. Yo no te he mandado ningún regalo, Adelle. ¿De quién es? —preguntó—. ¿Dónde está ese regalo?

La pequeña se lo puso en el regazo, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—No pone ninguna dirección —observó mirándolo por todas partes. Incluso lo sacudió un poco, pero no se escuchó nada dentro—. ¿Puedo _abriglo_? —preguntó con carita de ángel.

—Adelante —suspiró, casi habían llegado al pueblo. No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Tal vez era de un pariente de Francia que la había encontrado y decidido llevársela consigo.

No sabía si aquella idea acababa de gustarle.

—¡Ooooooooooooh! ¡Mire qué preciosa muñequita me ha mandado la Srta. Jane! —exclamó levantando la muñeca de trapo.

—¿Jane? —preguntó, girando la cabeza con tanta fuerza que le dio un tirón—. ¿Te la ha enviado Jane? —insistió, casi frenético. La niña asintió y le dio la carta, que ni siquiera estaba abierta.

—¡Oooooh! ¡Mire qué vestido!

Pero el Sr. Rochester ya no le prestaba atención, estaba mirando la carta incrédulo. Era de Jane, no cabía duda. Era su letra, mejorada debía admitir, su puño y letra. En el sobre casi se podía encontrar su olor. La abrió sin pudor alguno, sólo era una carta de Navidad, ¿vale? Tenía derecho a ver la correspondencia de su "hija":

_Querida Adele:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que el Sr. Rochester te haya enviado al colegio al cual prometió enviarte. ¿Eres feliz? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Has aprendido muchas cosas?_

_Espero que el paquete haya llegado a tiempo. Te los he hecho yo, ¿te gustan? _

_Han pasado muchas cosas, ojalá pudiera estar allí, con vosotros, celebrando la Navidad, pero me temo que no será posible._

_Puedes responderme si lo deseas, pregúntale a tus maestras, ellas te dirán como se hace._

_Besos y abrazos, _

_~Jane Eyre._

Era escueta, falta de contenido. Edward Rochester sonrió; Jane era muy lista. De alguna forma sabía que si decía demasiado él acabaría sabiéndolo. Y conociendo a Adelle, cuanto menos supiera menos hablaría de ello. Tal vez incluso esperaba que el paquete lo recibiese al volver tras las vacaciones, y no en la propia Navidad. De esa forma él jamás se enteraría.

Pero se había enterado.

Miró el remitente, esperando encontrar las respuestas a todas las silenciosas preguntas que se había hecho aquellos últimos meses, entre las cuales incluso llegó a temerla muerta.

_Un momento, esta dirección es del pueblo. ¿Ha estado mi Jane todo el tiempo en el pueblo y no lo he sabido? ¿Cómo es posible?_

—¡Pare el coche! —gritó de repente y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué _ocugue_, _Señog Gochesteg_? —preguntó asustada—. ¡No me devuelva al colegio, por favor! ¡Quiero pasar las...!

—¡Cállate! —le espetó—. John, lleva a la señorita al castillo, yo iré en cuanto me sea posible.

—¿Piensa continuar a pie, señor? —preguntó preocupado, consciente de que el pobre hombre no estaba muy bien.

—Tengo algo que hacer en el pueblo. ¡Dígaselo a la Sra. Fairfax! —gritó ya corriendo hacia el mismo con la carta segura en la mano. Se paró a jadear una vez llegó a las puertas y miró de nuevo la dirección—. Todo este tiempo... —jadeó— ... has estado en casa... de la costurera... pero te he encontrado... ¡Abra la puerta! —gritó, aporreándola—. ¡Sé que está ahí!

En cambio, fue otra mujer la que le abrió. Taponó la puerta y no dejó que entrara.

—Dígale a Jane que quiero que salga —ordenó jadeando.

—¿Jane? Jane no está aquí —dijo apoyándose en al marco de la puerta.

—Sé que sí, nos ha llegado una carta de esta dirección. ¡Jane, sal! —gritó tratando de mirar por encima de la mujer.

—¡Le he dicho que no está aquí!

—Miente.

—No, no lo hago.

—¡Jane! —gritó de nuevo.

—¡Deje de dar voces! Jane no quiere saber nada de usted, ni siquiera se acuerda de usted.

—No... —se negó a creerlo—. No. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es de ella? ¿Por qué...?

—Mire, se lo dejaré claro —suspiró, sabiendo que hasta que no le dijese algo no pararía de insistir—; Jane vino destrozada hace unos meses, no sabía quién era ni qué hacer con su vida. Yo le dije: ¡Eh, resulta que soy costurera, no puedo hacer nada por ti! Y le dije que fuera allá donde tuviera familia. Es todo lo que sé de ella.

—¿Y por qué el remitente de la carta es esta casa?

—Eso no lo sé, pregúnteselo a ella —se encogió de hombros y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Se quedó peor de lo que estaba. Entonces era cierto que Jane no vivía en el pueblo. ¿Entonces por qué...? Basta de preguntas, era hora de encontrarla, no de divagar. Cuando había ido en su busca no había pensado en sus primas, que él supiera la única familia que ella tenía, así que tendría que hacerles una visita. Tal vez tuviera suerte y la hallase allí, en Marsh's End.

Volvió a casa tan veloz como sus piernas le permitieron y pasó la noche allí por consejo del ama de llaves, que estaba preocupada por él. Aún así, al día siguiente montó el primer caballo que encontró y seguido de Pilot cabalgó en dirección a la casita de las hermanas primas de su Jane.

El camino fue largo y dificil, tuvo que parar varias veces temiendo que el caballo muriese de cansancio, pues éste ya tenía sus años, e incluso se vio obligado a pasar la noche en uno de los pueblos por los que pasó; el frío nocturno era demasiado para sus viejos huesos. Mas a la mañana siguiente logró llegar victorioso a la pequeña casa.

Aporreó la puerta de nuevo, esta vez menos agresivo. Estaba casi seguro de que estaría allí.

—Buenos días, señor —sonrió una de las jóvenes—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Buenos días —hizo una especie de reverencia—, soy Edward Rochester, vengo buscando a la Srta. Eyre —les comunicó. Ellas se miraron con mirada de circunstancia unos momentos—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Por qué la busca? —preguntó la mayor.

—Tengo unos asuntos que atender con ella. Tenía entendido que ustedes son sus primas...

—Sí, lo somos.

—Bien, ¿pueden decirme dónde está? Llevo buscándola mucho tiempo, dudo que ella no les haya hablado de mí —_por favor, por favor, por favor, que lo haya hecho, dios mío._

—Sí, lo hizo —él sonrió aliviado—, pero ya no está aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Sí... —murmuró la pequeña, ligeramente más amable—. Se fue hace tiempo...

—¿A dónde?

—Muy muy lejos —contestó, y la otra asintió insistentemente.

—Sí, sí, muy lejos.

—¿Me pueden decir dónde?

—Emm... no —dijeron a la vez.

—¿Por qué no?

—Oiga, Sr. Rochester —bajó una de ellas el escalón de la entrada, acercándose y abrigándose ante el inclemente viento que hacía aquél día—, ella no quiere saber nada de usted.

—Pero...

—Y aunque quisiera, el Sr. Watson apenas le deja tiempo libre entre costura y costura, no podría atenderle —dije la otra y pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

—Gracias —sonrió sabiendo que ya tenía donde buscar.

Se alejó a paso apresurado hacia su caballo.

—¡Espere! —gritó la pequeña, avanzando un par de pasos en la nieve—. ¡Ella no se acuerda de usted ni nada que tenga que ver respecto a Thornfield!

—¿Qué?

—Perdió la memoria antes de irse... fue un accidente —Jane les había ordenado que le dijeran eso en caso de verlo pues era su coartada, era lo menos que podían hacer por su prima.

—¿Y esta carta? —la alzó—. Es de hace menos de una semana —les reprochó.

—La escribimos nosotras —suspiró cerrando los ojos la mayor, mintiendo y tapandose la cara con la mano—. No queríamos que Adelle se preocupara...

—¿El remitente?

—Es amiga nuestra y Adelle no tendría dinero suficiente como para mandarla hasta aquí, Sr. Rochester —completó la pequeña—. Por favor, no vaya a buscarla.

Sus súplicas cayeron en valde, él ya no escuchaba. Subió a su caballo, gritó "¡Pilot!" y se fue al galope.

Su Jane había perdido la memoria, no sabía quién era ni que él existiera. Le dolía que su amor se hubiera borrado como si de un papel entintado se tratase, pero por otra parte tenía la oportunidad de conquistarla de nuevo y no pensaba desaprovecharla. El Señor había dispuesto que estarían juntos y le había brindado el chance de arreglarlo, de borrar el pasado y rehacer un futuro juntos. Pronto lo estarían y nadie les separaría.

Sólo le faltaba encontrar al misterioso Sr. Watson.


	16. Capitulo XVI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVI**

**Con el Sello de los Rochester  
**

* * *

Habían pasado los tres días de vacaciones navideñas y era hora de volver al trabajo, las tareas domésticas continuadas, de despedir a la familia, volver a la rutina. A mucha gente solía desagradarle esa idea; estaban hartos de trabajar, de colaborar, de luchar por un mendrugo de pan cada día. Hubiesen preferido quedarse en unas Navidades suspendidas, donde todos los días hubiera regalos y cenas con sus seres queridos.

Pero Jane carecía de todo aquello, ella ansiaba más. Más que un mendrugo de pan o una casita en las afueras. Ella quería vivir y ver, aprender y sobretodo; enseñar, esa era su meta final. Haría lo que fuese por poder abrir una escuela, pero todavía no, no era el momento. Debía esperar. La idea ya estaba dibujada en el papel, sólo le faltaba el tiempo para realizarla. Doblaría, triplicaría su trabajo si hacia falta, y una vez abriese la escuela estaría en el cielo.

Así que cuando amaneció y llegó la hora de ir a coser fue la primera en fichar y sentarse en su mesa a mirar lo que podía coser y si podía hacerlo en máquina.

El Sr. Watson había adquirido recientemente una innovadora máquina para coser, todos habían temido que pudieran perder el empleo por culpa de la maquinita, pero resultaba ser que ninguno había conseguido descifrar todavía cómo iba pues habían perdido el librito de las instrucciones, que además, estaba en francés pues el caro instrumento era de tal nacionalidad.

Jane estaba casi segura de cómo se utilizaba y sabía que si conseguía averiguarlo ganaría en tiempo y en piezas, lo cual significaba que estaría dos o tres meses más cerca de su pequeña escuela.

En el cesto de la ropa había de todo, desde polainas hasta calcetines. Cosas insignificantes y exquisitas. Fuera colgaban los pedidos especiales como vestidos de novia, pero esos no solía hacerlos ella.

—¿Ya está aquí, Srta. Elliot? —se quejó el Sr. Watson, bostezando con un puro sin encender en la mano—. Maldita sea, chiquilla, ¡pareciera que es adicta a este taller! —ella rió y le miró a los ojos diciendo que tal vez lo fuera—. Tendré que preguntarle al médico si es perjudicial —observó— y si es contagioso, me harían falta más trabajadores como usted, Elliot —observó entrando en su oficina.

—Gracias, señor —contestó halagada.

Consiguió una camisa perfecta para el trabajo y miró el reloj, los demás tardarían diez minutos en llegar, más o menos. Algunos incluso más, así que tenía tiempo de sobra antes de que empezase el trabajo de verdad.

Se sentó frente a la máquina, que estaba llena de polvo en un rincón porque nadie la entendía, y empezó a investigarla.

* * *

El Sr. Watson no era hombre de palabras, gustaba del silencio, de la traquilidad de una mañana sin prisas ni obligaciones. Los diez minutos anteriores a que los trabajadores llegasen a sus puestos de trabajo eran sus preferidos porque no había nadie en la calle todavía, podía escuchar los pajarillos desde su oficina, el frío de la mañana, la nieve derritiéndose. Disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres que la vida le brindaba desde la muerte de su esposa, la única que consiguió ablandarle lo suficiente.

Y luego esos trabajadores llegaban, ruidosos y en su mayoría mujeres, para su vergüenza y desgracia. Le fastidiaban el día a uno.

Pero Jane no era así, eran parecidos y él lo sabía. Ambos eran de ideas claras, azotados por un destino cruel que quiso separarlos de sus seres queridos. Era seria, trabajadora, fuerte. Tenía recursos. Parecía más un hombre que una mujer en ese aspecto, de no ser por su físico, claramente.

Era una muchacha muy correcta y a él le agradaba ver su esfuerzo por imponerse, por destacar entre los demás para avanzar. Se veía a sí mismo y sabía que si no se quejaba y trataba de presionarla un poco hacia abajo, ella jamás se elevaría.

Era como un muelle, tenía que apretarlo para que saltase.

En cierto modo la chica se había convertido en su protegida, ella quería crecer en su trabajo, como todos, pero era la única que le ponía verdadera pasión. Conmovido por esto, el Sr. Watson la ayudaba discretamente, tratandola como a los perros delante de los demás. Era la única fórmula.

Encima de su mesa reposaban las cartas que llegaban, normalmente eran pedidos y otras veces facturas, y así era esta vez.

Hubo una que le llamó especialmente la atención pues tenía un sello que no conocía. Tras leer el remitente supo que era de los Rochester, pero igualmente desconocido para su persona. Iba a abrirla cuando escuchó el sonido de una máquina al ponerse en marcha.

—¿Qué es eso, Srta. Elliot? —preguntó un poco enfadado con que hubiera interrumpido su calma.

—He logrado que funcione, señor —sonrió, poniendo a punto los engranajes.

—Es un... —_impresionante_—... logro —observó—. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—Sólo había que apretar unas tuercas aquí y allá —señaló— y darle al pedal —contestó, agachándose por algo—. ¡Mire, acabo de encontrar el libro de instrucciones!

—Bien, bien... siga con lo suyo —pidió volviendo a su despacho.

Sacó una libretita y apuntó; "Jane ha hecho funcionar la máquina de coser", y lo guardó de nuevo. Tenía la costumbre de apuntar los esfuerzos de sus empleados, y mientras ella llevaba tres páginas, los demás apenas media.

Retomó su lectura de la carta, escueta en su mayoría.

El Sr. Edward Rochester le pedía por favor al Sr. Watson que la mujer llamada Jane Eyre le hiciera un traje de hombre de gala y que fuera ella quien lo hiciera y entregase, también adjuntaba las medidas para no tener que estar de cuerpo presente pues no llegaría hasta días después, y solicitaba la total discrección en este asunto.

—Jane —llamó saliendo.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Aquí una carta de un tal Rochester que...

—¡Ay! —gritó de dolor cogiéndose la mano con cara de pánico.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó asustado y preocupado su jefe, acercándose a toda prisa y olvidandose de la misiva en una mesa.

—Me he cortado, me he distraído y... —sollozaba del dolor, y también de los nervios.

—Venga, permítame —pidió amablemente, raro en él.

—No es nada —dijo guardándose la mano para sí.

—Insisto —la obligó—. Es profundo, pero sanará, mi hermano era médico, ¿sabe usted? —comentó tras haber traído el botiquín y empezado a curarla, ella avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado—. Solía decir que esas máquinas del demonio no traían más que problemas, ¡y tenía razón! —rió. Jane le miró con cara extraña, pensando en quién se habría comido al Sr. Watson y dejado aquella mala copia delante de ella—. ¿Está bien?

—S-sí —alcanzó a susurrar.

La gente empezó a llegar en aquél momento y el silencio y cuidados que estaban compartiendo se esfumó del todo.

—¡Así que no vuelva a tocar esa maldita máquina! —le gritó y le tiró la carta al regazo—. Ahí tiene su trabajo, Srta. Elliot, ¡dígale a sus clientes que dejen de mandarme su cartas! —exageró, porque a quien más iban a pagar era a él, no a ella—. ¡Que no se le olvide que todavía trabaja para mí!

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió la Sra. Flint—. ¿La has hecho funcionar?

—Sí —sonrió—, pero me he cortado.

Cogió la carta temblorosa y fue a buscar sus piezas sin armarse del valor suficiente para leerla.

El jefe tenía ese taller para que pudieran trabajar allí "con tranquilidad", y con traquilidad el hombre se refería a toda pastilla y sin distracciones inútiles, pero también podían llevarselas a casa.

Los gritos del jefe la habían dejado fría, había notado el cambio de su voz. De primeras era cálido, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, o tal vez algo más... y al llegar los demás se había puesto violento y se había ido airado. Esperaba no haber vuelto a meter la pata otra vez.

Sus ojos volaban siempre hacia el pulcro papel con el sello roto de los Rochester, ansiaban abrirla y saber qué decía, pero no debía. ¿Qué sería? ¿Una carta de amor? ¿La habría leído el Sr. Watson? No, estaba segura de que él era lo suficientemente educado como para no hacer _eso_. Quizá fuese una carta de despedida, o una invitación a un boda... Se le revolvieron las tripas al pensarlo, en su fuero interno eso era lo último que deseaba, pese a querer toda la felicidad del mundo para él.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la costurería a atender a las clientas se la llevó consigo. Las horas pasaban muertas sin que nadie entrasen, estaban solas; la carta y ella. ¿Abrirla o no abrirla? Como dijo el célebre autor de Romeo y Julieta; esa es la cuestión.

Finalmente lo hizo, la intriga la estaba matando.

Descubrir lo que había en su interior la hizo sonreír y acabar riendo por lo tonta que había sido al esperar otro tipo de cosas imposibles.

¿Pero cómo la había descubierto? Conociendo al Sr. Rochester él quería algo más que un traje de noche, y viendo dónde la había citado eso estaba más que claro. En añadido, había usado "Eyre" en vez de "Elliot", lo que la dejaba en una situación comprometida pues él no estaba avisado de su nuevo apellido. Problemas, problemas y más problemas.

_¿Y ahora qué? ¿Espera que vaya como si nada, le entregue el traje y me vaya? Mirándolo por el lado bueno, esto me permitirá poner en práctica las técnicas de costura que el Sr. Anderson... Mattew... me regaló en un libro por Navidad. Y por si fuera poco, el Sr. Rochester es un hombre generoso, seguro que me pagará bien pero... es que es Él._

Indecisa todavía recibió a su primer cliente, y no fue hasta medianoche que decidió que tal vez sí, quizá mereciera la pena hacer ese traje. Supuestamente, ella había "perdido la memoria", no tenía por qué reconocerle y las instrucciones eran tan precisas que daría totalmente el pego.

Tras hacer los patrones dijo sus oraciones y volvió a la cama.

_Que Dios me ayude..., _suspiró antes de caer rendida.


	17. Capitulo XVII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVII**

**Error de novato  
**

* * *

Tardó tres días con sus tres noches en terminar el traje, el mejor trabajo que ella hubiera hecho jamás, la pasión que nunca había puesto en algo, las ganas... todo ello estaba impreso en la tela de su trabajo. Era lo más importante que había hecho en su vida y estaba orgullosa de ello. Sabía que no era justo para las demás costureras, ellas llevaban trabajando muchísimo más tiempo y no se les había otorgado la oportunidad, mas Jane se la había ganado y era consciente de ello, y por tanto no le importó lo más mínimo.

Aquellos tres días y noches los pasó cosiendo en su casa, parando a descansar cada tres o cuatro horas para dormir, comer y cubrir otras necesidades biológicas. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no manchar la preciada tela que iba a llevar el amo de Thornfield Hall.

No estuvo sola, sin embargo. La Sra. Flint le hacía visitas regulares para conversar, acabó encontrando a una buena amiga en ella.

Pese a todo, su cabeza solía volar hacia los lugares más inóspitos de su cerebro, donde Rochester era un sueño alcanzable y el daño provocado meses atrás nunca había ocurrido. Los sueños con los que hilaba la aguja eran cada vez más densos y en más de una ocasión se vio obligada a sacudir la cabeza y decir "_no, Jane. Eso está mal. Olvídale, olvida tu pasado. Él no nos quiere"_.

Le había perdonado, Dios sabía que sí. En su fuero interno conocía la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia él, por mucho que se repietese que estaba mal y que debía controlarse, que no debía confíar en él pues ya se la había jugado una vez, que aunque olvidase sus faltas él seguía siendo un hombre rico y ella una mujer independiente con sueños de montar una escuela. Jamás se preguntó si Rochester la hubiese dejado abrir un colegio, aunque pudiera enseñar a Adéle en casa. Seguramente no, sus sueños se hubiesen visto truncados.

Berta Mason había fallecido más de seis meses atrás, tiempo suficiente para guardar luto por su esposa. Si hubiese querido casarse con él ya hubiera podido, ya habría vuelto a sus brazos en Thornfield para siempre. Si no lo había hecho era por algo.

Y llegó el día de la entrega. Era una tarde nublada que amenazaba con llover, o tal vez incluso nevar. Las calles estaban cubiertas de blanco y la gente iba ajetreada de un lado a otro sin pararse a mirar a quien pisaban en el camino, Jane sabía muy bien qué era eso. Con el traje doblado a conciencia, la tripa revuelta en nervios y tiritando de frío se acercó hasta un carruaje para ir a donde la requerían. Hubiera preferido ir a pie pero así evitaba el frío y las miradas indiscretas.

El lugar donde el Sr. Rochester había indicado que sería la entrega no era de su agrado, para nada. No era un sitio precisamente elegante y mucho menos adecuado para una mujer. Pero él ordenaba y ella acataba, como siempre.

Era uno de esos bares donde los hombres van a pasar el rato, bien a beber, bien a conversar, bien a disfrutar de las mujeres del local o a deleitarse viendo el espectáculo que ofrecía el mismo.

_Muy bien, Jane. Ya estás dentro, ¡nadie nos ha visto! Ahora debes ponerte en un lugar estratégico, donde puedas verle y él a tí. Recuerda que estás amnésica para todos y has de hacer como que no le conoces. Así, junto a la columna. ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, Jane!_

—¿Srta. Eyre? —preguntó el caballero, dirigiéndose a ella con una sonrisa. La pobre muchacha se quedó sin habla.

—No, señor —consiguió articular—. Elliot, Srta. Elliot. ¿Es usted el Sr. Rochester? —trató de sonar lo más "sin memoria" posible.

—Así es —asintió.

—Aquí tiene su traje —se lo tendió como si fuera un libro, fría como el acero y distante, interpretando su papel a la perfección a pesar de tener naúseas cada vez más.

—Pero sientese, por favor —pidió guiándola hasta su mesa.

—No es apropiado, señor —contestó.

—Se lo ruego —insistió apartándole una silla. Suspiró y lo hizo a regañadientes, quitándose el abrigo con cuidado para no arrugarlo—. Y bien, Srta. Elliot —empezó—. ¿Cómo es la vida aquí? ¿Es feliz?

—Mucho, señor —sonrió falsamente—. Adoro vivir en Manchester.

—Oh —no le gustó la respuesta, hubiera gustado más de un "prefiero Thornfield o doquiera que usted esté"—. Sus primas...

_Así me encontró, vaya._

—... me digeron que había perdido la memoria, ¿es cierto?

—¿Por qué fue a ver a mis primas? —se puso en guardia—. ¿Quién es usted para meterse en mi vida privada? —se levantó ofuscada. Trataba de imaginarse cómo se comportaría con alguien a quien no conociese de nada, y bueno, así lo haría.

—Jane, por favor —suplicó levantandose.

—Srta. Elliot para usted, señor. No sé quién se ha creído que soy, pero obviamente no soy ninguna empleada de este local —miró con asco en derredor—. Tampoco he de soportar ningún tipo de interrogatorio por su parte, señor. No sé si pertenecerá a mi pasado, pero no me importa. Si no le recuerdo será por algo —la mirada cruda que le dirigió le dejó sin palabras, tal vez se estaba pasando con su papel, enervada por la falta de tacto del hombre y el tratar de defenderse a sí misma—. Ya he perdido un tiempo precioso hablando de tonterías que podría haber empleado planeando la boda —trató de calmarse, ni siquiera pensó en lo que había dicho ni en cómo lo había dicho. Se puso la chaqueta de mal fu y estuvo dispuesta a irse.

—Su dinero —se lo dio sin nisiquiera mirarla.

Recibió un seco "gracias" y su Jane había desaparecido tras la puerta sin dejar rastro.

Sabía que lo había hecho todo mal, lo había planeado meticulosamente, hasta el último detalle; la ropa, el lugar, la iluminación sus palabras... Jane Eyre se había enamorado de él por cómo era, y entre sus planes de reconquistarla había estado incluso vigilarla, esperar a que fuera a dar un paseo y perseguirla con un caballo a fin de caerse delante de ella para que le recordase, pese a no ser la mejor solución para él pues traería todo el dolor del pasado.

Había pensado una y mil maneras de traerla de vuelta, de hacerle ver que no era tan malo, que la amaba, pero lo había estropeado todo en un error de novato; se había precipitado.

Quería rendirse, pero no iba a hacerlo. Ahora sabía dónde estaba su otro yo e iba a unirse a él.

_Pero... ha dicho que está preparando una boda..._, recordó. _No importa, eso me anima todavía más. No dejaré que ningún malnacido le ponga la mano encima a mi Srta. Eyre. Es mía, mi única igual en todo el mundo, y fastidiaré las bodas que hagan falta para que así sea. Lo siento por el hombre que quiera desposarla, pero la recuperaré._


	18. Capitulo XVIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVIII**

**Querido diario... _¡Ayuda!_  
**

* * *

Salió de allí corriendo y tomó la primera calle de vuelta a su casa. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué humillación! Tratarla como si fuera una cualquiera, ¡a ella! ¿Quién se creía que era para interrogarla? Entendía que si se preocupaba por ella preguntase a su familia, era lógico, ¿vale? ¿Pero qué era eso de ir tratándola como...?

_Mejor no lo pienses._

En cuantó pisó el suelo del que ahora era su hogar se derrumbó psicológicamente; _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿No puede dejar que viva en paz, por favor? ¿Tiene que estar siempre persiguiendo y arruinando lo que construyo con tanto esfuerzo? _Todas sin respuesta y no sabía qué hacer, se estaba empezando a cansar de tener que fingir con todo el mundo que no recordaba ni una pizca de su pasado, que era una nadie que camina por la calle tratando de ser alguien.

Dejó las cosas sin cuidado sobre la pequeña mesa colocada a la entrada y atravesó el pasillo hasta su habitación, dispuesta a saltarse un par de normas autoimpuestas. Agarró su diario y empezó a escribir en él.

En cada línea, cada trazo para una letra nueva imprimía cómo se sentía, pero eso la hacía más desdichada que antes pues no hay mayor pena que no poder estar con el que quieres y aunque así se lo había expresado a su amigo de papel infinidad de veces (y éste seguía sin contestar sus preguntas), ninguna de ellas lo había escrito con tanta verdad como ésta.

Jane sabía que no era culpa suya, que estaba allí por algo o alguien. Los caminos del señor son, a veces, dificiles de entender, pero confiaba en que algún día lo haría. _Sí, tal vez esa sea mi respuesta, _ sopesó. _Dejaré que el Altísimo disponga sobre mi camino._

El dinero del Sr. Rochester reposaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que había llevado aquella tarde, resguardado del frío y la lluvia, esperando a que alguien con intenciones de abrir una escuela fuera a por él para utilizarlo y ver su sueño hecho realidad.

—¡Aquí hay más dinero que todo lo que he ganado hasta ahora junto! —exclamó entusiasmada, demasiado contenta como para pensar que era demasiado generoso por su parte (ella nunca había visto el precio real de la pieza que había elaborado).

El armario donde guardaba sus pagas tenía latas llenas de peniques, chelines y a veces hasta libras, aunque esto era en muy raras ocasiones y normalmente no eran del trabajo siquiera. Las guardaba para el proyecto que tenía entre manos, alimentándose de la herencia de su tío en vez de lo que ganaba y de esta forma se aseguraba de dos cosas; la primera era que lo ganaba por sus medios, trabajando, con el sudor de su frente, y la segunda es que así la gente no tendría sospechas de ella. ¿Cómo va a sacar una costurera tanto dinero de la noche a la mañana para abrir una pequeña escuela? ¡Es imposible! No, así conseguía tardar un tiempo aproximado para que nadie sospechase nada, y ahora que tenía el dinero del Sr. Rochester estaba a punto de saborear su sueño.

_Tal vez no ha sido malo que haya venido, _sonrió.

Dispuesta a no pensar en él y tomar el resto del día libre se dispuso a buscar el lugar perfecto para llevar una escuela a Manchester.

* * *

_Caballo... no, esa idea ya no vale, ya me ha visto. ¿Y si la sigo hasta su casa? La estaría espiando... prácticamente, ¡o incluso acosando! Pero vale la pena, ¿no? Aunque es peligroso. ¿Y si averiguo quién es su prometido, le meto en un carruaje y lo abandono en la selva tropical tras haberle drogado y metido en un buque que le lleve hasta allí? Creo que tienes que dejar de beber, Edward, cada vez piensas cosas más descabelladas, _se regañó a sí mismo, los planes de asesinato no estaban bien vistos. _¡Sí! Jane me odiaría y yo no quiero eso, ¿verdad? Cuando se enfada está tan guapa..._

Yéndose por las ramas caminaba el Sr. Rochester de Thornfield Hall camino a ninguna parte cuando se la encontró de frente.

—¡Tenga cuidado! —exclamó un hombre, dándole un empujón—. Casi nos tira, ¿es que no tiene ojos en la cara? —inquirió molesto—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué mira?

—Yo... —balbuceó.

—¿Le ha comido la lengua el gato, Sr. Rochester? —rió una voz parecida a la de un hada o eso le pareció.

—N-no, Jane...

—Srta. Elliot —insistió.

—¿Le conoce? —preguntó el Sr. Anderson bastante sorprendido.

—Sí, es el que ha hecho rico al Sr. Watson —contestó mirando a ambos con precaución.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el señor recobrando la compostura—, no les había visto.

—Pareciera perseguirme —observó Jane un poco molesta también.

—No lo hago, señorita.

—Más le vale —rió Anderson y Jane se sumó a la broma de la cual, desgraciadamente, el Sr. Rochester no tenía idea cuál sería.

—¿Por qué? —ahora el ofendido era él.

—Oh, señor —consiguió parar Jane—, no se ofusque, es un broma que no tiene nada que ver con usted.

—Pues expliquemenla —se quejó.

—Perdería la gracia —y volvieron a reír, causando que el hombre que casi les tira al suelo frunciera el ceño.

—Sigo sin verla.

—Da igual —insistió Mathew.

—¿Y qué hace por aquí? —preguntó Jane.

—Iba de camino a mi hotel, ¿y ustedes?

—Acabamos de volver de la Iglesia —explicó ella, no queriendo dar detalles de nada más—, por fin sabe cuál le gusta.

—Sí, me ha costado decidirme pero creo que no se arrepentirá de la elección —bostezó—, perdón. Jane me estaba contando que finalmente ha reunido el dinero para su pequeña escuela.

—_Mathew... _—murmuró ella incómoda.

—Todo gracias a usted —le sonrió a Rochester que en todo momento había mirado a Jane, la cual a su vez apartaba la mirada incómoda.

—De nada —contestó secamente.

—He de irme —dijo el objeto directo de su charla rápidamente—, nos vemos mañana, Mathew, Sr. Rochester —hizo una inclinación antes de irse corriendo.

—Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? —rió el joven sin saber que estaba siendo sometido a un exhaustivo escáner.

—Yo —contestó Edward, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Entonces, ¿he de entender que usted es el afortunado que la desposará?

—Sí, señor —sonrió—, por fin voy a casarme con la mujer a la que amo.

En ningún momento dijo qué mujer, ni su nombre ni su aspecto, pero tampoco sabía que el señor frente a él no hablaba de Anna, sino de Jane. Edward Rochester era consciente de este hecho, pero no en la superficie, sino dentro, muy dentro, y en vez de hacer crecer la esperanza de que fuera otra a la que desposaría se cerró y se centró en que aquél, "Mathew Anderson", era el enemigo y debía ser destruido y/o apartado del camino. Entendió lo que quería entender.

_Exterminar, exterminar, exterminar, _pensaba con bastante continuidad mientras el joven seguía hablando. _¡Pero míralo! ¡Es un cateto! ¡Y un inculto! No me esperaba esto de ti, Jane, ¡dejarme por... esto! ¿Será porque es más joven que yo? Tal vez le asusta que sea tan complejo y prefiere a alguien más simple, yo podría ser más simple si ella lo desease, podría de verdad. Y tengo dinero, le daría su escuela y todo lo que necesitara para siempre, "Mathew", por sus ropas, no tendrá ni para comer. ¡Yo valgo mucho más que este muchacho! Sé que tiene amnesia, pero debería haberme recordado, al menos... un **poquito. **Ni una mirada de confianza, ni una sonrisa de complicidad... Me teme, sigue enfadada. Mierda, ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a reconquistar a mi Jane?_

Por lo pronto el plan de la selva amazónica ya no sonaba tan mal.


	19. Capitulo XIX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XIX**

**El capricho de la Novia  
**

* * *

_28 de Febrebro de 1837_

_Querido diario:_

_Hace tres meses que el Sr. Rochester llegó a mi puerta pidiendo que le hiciera un traje. No tengo duda de que sólo quiere fastidiarme, es lo que ha demostrado en estos últimos días, persiguiéndome allá donde vaya, invitándome a dar paseos cuando nos encontramos "por casualidad". ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz, querido amigo de papel? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que podría arruinarlo todo? Sólo deseo una vida normal lejos del cotilleo, lejos de las esferas donde la gente nacida en baja cuna como yo somos objeto de burlas y desprecios. Aún ansío casarme con él, vivir una vida junto a él, sé que si nos casaramos esas burlas ya no tendrían sentido, no existirían, y pese a saberlo me resisto a ceder ante la pasión y el abandono a sus brazos. Me hizo daño, tanto daño... ¿cómo sé que no me lo hará de nuevo? He tenido tiempo para pensar, mi amigo, y cada vez estoy más segura de que una no se puede fiar del todo del Sr. Rochester, de Edward... Confío en él, claro que sí, es sólo que... la confianza es como un espejo, puedes arreglarlo si está roto pero siempre queda la marca en el reflejo, y por mucho que me lo repita, sigo sin creérmelo._

_Ana regresó pronto, más de lo esperado, y desde entonces los preparativos han ido viento en popa, tanto que mañana se casan. No soy la Dama de Honor, pero estoy invitada como una de ellas, así que estaré a su lado mientras se casa. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Mathew se me casa y no le veré en tres meses. ¡Estoy tan feliz por él! Seguro que ellos lo están también._

_Lo bueno de esto de las bodas en las que eres dama de honor es que no tienes que buscarte un vestido._

_Va a ser por todo lo grande, en una Iglesia alejada de los humos de Manchester, en un pueblo de hecho, a campo abierto. Doscientos invitados me han dicho que habrá, y todo porque Ana tiene muchísimo dinero y muchísima vida social._

_¿Es eso lo que quiero para mi? ¿Tener "vida social"?_

_Hablando de sociedades, por fin he encontrado el lugar perfecto donde abrir una escuela, es una pequeña habitación en una calle un poco bastante lejos del centro, pero servirá. He pensado en empezar enseñando costura, la gente me conoce y sabe que tengo maña en eso aunque mal esté decirlo, luego podré ir ampliando cuando me conozcan mejor y enseñar matemáticas, dibujo o incluso literatura. ¡Sería fantástico poder hacerlo!_

_Lo dejo aquí, querido diario, estarán llamando a la puerta en unos minutos para llevarme al pueblo donde se celebrará la unión de Mathew con su futura esposa, gracias como siempre..._

_~ Jane._

Y no se equivocaba, estaban llamando en unos minutos. No se llevó el diario, decidió dejarlo atrás por si a alguien se le ocurría leerlo mientras ella estaba fuera de su habitación, no era seguro, nadie debía saber su pasado, ni siquiera un milímetro de él.

—¡Jane! ¡Jane, espere! —gritó una voz corriendo calle abajo, buscándola.

—¿Otra vez usted, Sr. Rochester? Le he dicho millones de veces que...

—¿A dónde se dirige ese carruaje? —temía perderla de nuevo, ¿y si se iba por su culpa?

—A la boda del Sr. Anderson, señor —le comunicó el conductor y Jane, que había adquirido las costumbres del Sr. Watson, maldijo en su mente.

—¿La boda del Sr. Anderson? —preguntó desconcertado—. ¿No debería decir la boda de la Srta. Ey...?

—¡Jane, llámeme Jane! —exclamó hastiada de su comportamiento infantil. Tras tres meses de persecución continua le había dejado llamarla así porque siempre que utilizaba "Señorita" se "equivocaba" y la llamaba Eyre, en vez de Elliot, y estaba harta—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me deja en paz? —le dio las maletas al cochero educadamente para que las subiera y montó en el carro—. Hasta más ver, Sr. Rochester —cerró la puerta antes de que pudiese replicar.

Aquél hombre la ponía nerviosa, ¡Dios sabe que sí!

—Pero... ¡Jane! —exclamó desconcertado al tiempo que el cochero se subía a su puesto—. Le doy dos libras si me dice dónde se dirige este carruaje —le sobornó, sabiendo que era una estupidez darle tanto. El hombre le entregó una dirección en un sucio papel amarillento y recibió su paga con presteza antes de espolear a los caballos.

Fueron muchas horas de viaje en las que no dejó de pensar en él, e incluso en medio del hastío y los soporíferos paisajes permitió a su mente volar y fantasear con un futuro deseado en el que estaban casados, pero imposible igualmente.

Cuanto más pensaba en él más deseaba estar a su lado y se le hacía inaguantable el viaje, pero no debía. _No, no, Jane, no debes._

Llegó cuando anochecía y el pequeño hotel donde la habían colocado (junto a la gente de baja alcurnia, incluyendo a los padres del Sr. Anderson) estaba revosante de energía. Tal vez fueran pobres, pero por eso sus fiestas eran mejores, porque no necesitaban aparentar, porque necesitaban la alegría para sobrevivir.

—Bievenida al jolgorio, Jane —sonrió un divertido Edward apoyado en el porche. Al verle su estómago dio un vuelco casi de alivio, pero se obligó a que fuera de asco... o algo parecido.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó harta, tirando de sus maletas.

—¡Oh, sí! —rió él yendo hacia ella.

—¿Es que no me puede dejar ni _un día_ sola?

—Me he hecho Jane-adicto, Jane, tenga compasión de mi —le puso ojitos mientras le cogía las maletas.

—¡Van a pensar cosas raras y eso tendrá repercusiones en mi reputación y como no consiga abrir la escuela le juro por todas las estrellas del firmamento que le perseguiré con un hacha para matarle hasta el fin de sus días! —dijo tan rápido y sin pausas que se quedó sin aliento para recuperar su equipaje—. ¡Y... ahora... deme eso!

—No —las apartó sonriente—, me gustaría verla persiguiendome con un hacha hasta el fin de mis días, la esperaría encantado, de hecho.

—¡Hombre insufrible!

—Criatura malvada —alzó las cejas.

—Sólo quiere fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

—Lo que sea para poder verme en esos ojos avellana de nuevo.

—¡Son verdes! —exclamó molesta pero en realidad reprimiendo una carcajada.

—Para mí no.

—¡Argh! —exclamó harta alzando los brazos y yendo hacia el mostrador para que le dieran su llave.

—Van a pensar que usted es mi sirviente.

—¿Se acuerda de que una vez le dije que usted era el ama y yo el criado?

—Pues claro que sí, una tontería —suspiró.

—¿Se acuerda? —preguntó extrañado de repente.

—¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? —preguntó, aprovechando el momento de confusión para quitarle las bolsas.

—P-pero... usted...

—¿Yo qué? —suspiró parándose delante de su puerta. Habían subido las escaleras minutos atrás y aquél "Pero usted..." había tardado todo eso en salir de su boca tartamudeante.

—Me dijeron... me dijeron que había tenido un accidente y había perdido la memoria.

—¿Qué?

—Que usted había tenido...

—Sí, sí, le he oído —contestó todavía perpleja—. ¿Me está diciendo que... ? ¿Quién le dijo eso?

—Sus primas, por supuesto.

—¿Mis primas? Oh, dios mío —se dio en la frente con la mano—. Pase —le invitó mirando alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie que pudiera verles y hablar de ello después.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí, pase ya! —le instó.

Una vez estuvieron dentro ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar los bonitos aposentos que le habían asignado, simplemente dejó las maletas en un rincón y se dio la vuelta a mirarle. Él estaba allí, para ella. Jane siempre había sido muy recatada, muy... "correcta", pero con el paso de los años, demasiados, se había ido asalvajando hasta tener un caracter fuerte sólo propio de alguien con seguridad económica como ella, propio de alguien que sabe lo que quiere y daría lo que fuera por él. Ya no era la ingenua institutriz que hubiera dado lo que fuera por una mirada del amo del castillo, ahora había aprendido duras pero valiosas lecciones y sus formas habían cambiado, era un cambio apreciable por ambos.

—Me dijeron que no recordaba nada.

—Es mentira —contestó mirándole a los ojos nerviosa, jugando con el tejido del vestido—. Es... sólo es un tapadera —confesó.

—¿Una tapadera?

—Bueno, ¿y qué espera? —preguntó casi ofendida—. Escapé de Thornfield Hall avergonzada, nadie me quería allí y usted el que menos, quería ayudarle pero no me dejó. Encontré a alguien que sí _quería _ayudarme, pero ayudarme de _verdad. _Me consiguió un trabajo, me apoyó, pero si hubiese venido sin ninguna especie de... coartada hubieran investigado mi pasado. ¡Usted mismo lo dijo, Sr. Rochester! Tengo una mala reputación, pero es por _su _culpa. Si usted no me hubiese cautivado en primer lugar nada de esto hubiera pasado. O mejor dicho, ¡si nunca se me hubiera propuesto! O si nunca lo hubiera hecho estando su esposa viva... a veces ya no sé ni lo que digo —suspiró sentándose en la única silla del lugar—. Si hubieran descubierto lo que pasó jamás me hubiesen contratado, ni me dejarían abrir una escuela ni nada de nada...

—Lo siento tanto, Jane... mi querida Jane... yo... fui muy cruel contigo, demasiado, no lo pr etendía, estaba alterado, la demanda, toda esa gente depende de mi...

—Pero tenía razón en su momento y se lo agradezco. Ahora hágame un favor, hágase un favor, y déjeme en paz.

—No.

—¿Pero por qué no? —sollozó—. ¿Por qué no puede olvidarse de mi y ya está? Es lo que hacen ustedes, ¿no? Nos utilizan y después se olvidan, los pobres estamos para eso.

—Usted no es pobre.

—Teóricamente sí.

—Jane... mi Jane... —susurró—, llevo todo este tiempo persiguiéndote tratando de conquistar tu corazón otra vez...

—Él nunca le ha abandonado.

—Eso no lo he sabido hasta este preciso instante —se arrodilló frente a ella de forma servicial—, creía que te había perdido, quería recuperar tu amor, Jane...

—Usted no sabe mucho sobre cortejos, ¿no? —sonrió suavemente.

—Parece que no —rió él—. Por favor, no me eches de tu lado ahora.

—Esto... nosotros... es imposible —se levantó, volviendose seria otra vez—, olvídese...

—Lo sé...

Ella no lo había planeado así, se suponía que se levantaría, le diría que es imposible, él se pondría triste y se marcharía dolorasamente de su lado para siempre. Sin embargo estaba presa entre él y la silla, sus manos varoniles ya reposaban en las caderas de su pequeño cuerpo y los pálidos labios del dueño de su corazón depositaban un suave beso sobre los de ella, una muestra de afecto que no rechazó e incluso correspondió.

—Esto está mal... —suspiró desviando la mirada, presa de los nervios y la ansiedad de querer tomar algo que no podía ser.

—No te preocupes... me iré de tu lado esta misma noche —susurró apenado.

—¿Por qué? —sus palabras impresas de tristeza hicieron que su viejo corazón se marchitara un poco más.

—He de casarme con Blanche Ingram —contestó depresivo, depositando un suave beso en su frente antes de marcharse.

Las lágrimas que luchó por contener hasta que hubo salido por la puerta se derramaron sobre su mejillas carentes de color, creando ríos de desesperación.

_¿Blanche Ingram?_

Sus rodillas se doblaron y tapándose la cara llena de vergüenza sollozó sobre aquella silla el resto de la oscura noche.

Fuera, el Sr. Rochester lloraba también, pero en silencio. Sus lágrimas no eran tantas pero iban cargadas del mismo sentimiento que las de ella, las cuales eran audibles. Cada uno de los sollozos de la mujer al otro lado de la puerta le rompía el corazón, el dolor era insoportable, no podía llevar tal pena en su mente. Debía alejarse cuanto antes, por el bien de ambos.

_Te echaré de menos, mi amor, pero serás feliz con Anderson, ya verás que sí._

Finalmente había descubierto la verdad, que cuando Jane le decía que no le quería allí lo decía con conocimiento, con sabiduría, que no le quería allí porque _**no **__le quería allí. _

El amanecer trajo consigo muchas responsabilidades, no había cabida para los lloros en él, ni las tristezas ni las lamentaciones. Se amparó en los deberes para no tener que pensar en su amor perdido, pasó todo el día trabajando con la novia en colocar la Iglesia como más bella pudiera estar, y realmente quedó bonita.

La boda dio comienzo a mediodía, la novia estaba radiante y el novio también, aguardándola junto al Pastor. Las Damas de Honor aguardan junto a la bella esposa, una de ellas finge felicidad, pero cualquiera que la conozca un poco podría darse cuenta de que su estado de ánimo es totalmente contrario a esa fachada.

—Estamos aquí reunidos...

Las palabras se acumulaban en sus oídos imperceptiblemente, Jane sólo miraba de frente, hacia la nada, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

_Blanche Ingram, Blance Ingram, Blanche Ingram, Blanche Ingram, Blanche Ingram..._ El nombre revoloteaba en su cabeza torturándola.

—¡Qué boda tan hermosa! —escuchó susurrar a alguien detrás, un camarero tal vez.

—¿¡Qué boda tan hermosa! —exclamó el otro participante de la conversación escandalizado—. ¡Pero si ella es una zorra!

Abrió muchísimo los ojos, mirando hacia los conversantes cuando algo la distrajo a la fuerza.

* * *

_Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde, _piensa corriendo hacia la Iglesia. _Anoche estaba destrozada, quizá si interrumpo la boda... puede que se lo haya pensado mejor, tal vez me quiera más a mí, tal vez prefiera estar conmigo que con ese estúpido, quizá si llego a tiempo... nadie sabrá jamás lo que ha ocurrido._

Por mucho que corra siente que va muy lento, demasiado. La idea le ha venido tan de sopetón que no se ha parado a coger su caballo, simplemente ha echado a correr. Cada paso que está más cerca se siente más lejos, la portentosa Iglesia parece irreal cuanto más se acerca, hasta que finalmente llega bajo el portico y se da cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás, ha de entrar y averiguar si su amor es tan fuerte como para dejarlo todo y volver a Thornfield o donde sea con él.

Escucha atentamente, el cura está pronunciando las palabras mágicas; "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre". Él tiene la respuesta perfecta.

Se lanza, las palabras en la lengua; _Noooooooooooooooo, ¡esta boda no puede celebrarse!, _secretamente siempre ha querido hacerlo, aunque más bien hubiese preferido que fuera en la boda del hermano de su difunta esposa.

Pero sorprentemente alguien se le adelanta, le da un empujón tirándole al suelo y le roba las palabras gritando:

—¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡Esta boda no puede celebrarse!

Todo el mundo se da la vuelta. Hasta ese momento no había mirado a los presentes, ahora sí. La mujer en el vestido blanco, antes de espaldas, ahora le da la cara y puede ver que no es Jane. Mattew si está ahí, casandose, así que no se ha equivocado de boda. Pero entonces... ¿dónde está Jane?

—¿Perdón? —el Padre se atragantó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tom? —preguntó la novia.

—¿Tom?

—Es un idiota, no le haga caso, Padre —pidió—. Prosiga.

—Me temo que no puedo... hasta que no se demuestre que se puede continuar.

—Esto es increíble —murmuró Anderson.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jane sin saber qué ocurría, y fue así que la vio, mas sin embargo no reclamó su atención. No supo porqué, pero no quería continuar allí, era una situación realmente incómoda, como revivir el pasado. Se levantó en silencio y se fue.

—¿Acaso no me amas, Ana? —sollozó el pobre granjero que acababa de entrar—. ¡Me prometiste amor eterno!

—¿De qué habla?

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —se quejó la novia.

—Pero...

—Tengo que dar un paseo —rezumó el novio—. La boda queda suspendida, _por ahora. _Ana, te aconsejo que arregles tus problemas antes de venir a mi —no solía ser rencoroso, pero en ese momento lo fue.

—Sr. Anderson, espere —gritó Jane persiguiéndole—. Seguro que hay una explicación racionable para esto.

Caminó junto a él hasta el exterior, donde se paró a descansar, respirando el aire fresco de aquél día helado de Marzo.

—Seguro que no es lo que parece.

—No importa.

—Pero tienes que...

—Es que me da igual, Jane. Me da igual que tenga un amante, o que ame a otro...

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

—Llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo, Jane, no tengo nada en común con ella... no la amo... creía que sí pero... no lo hago.

—¿Entonces por qué te casas? ¿Por qué no lo... cancelaste?  
—Una promesa es una promesa, siempre cumplo mis promesas. Jane, yo...

—¿Sí? —susurró sin saber qué decir, aquellas confesiones no deberían ser a ella, sino a su futura esposa que aguardaba dentro.

—Te quiero a ti.

—¿¡Qué!

Su grito fue acallado con un beso ingrato. Trató de apartarle pero era inútil, era cinco veces más fuerte que ella. Cuando por fin lo consiguió le asestó una bofetada. Pero era tarde, todos los invitados, incluida la novia, acababan de ver lo sucedido.

—Zorra, furcia, asquerosa puta... —empezó a blasfemar la caprichosa futura esposa de Anderson.

—Esto no es lo que parece —alcanzó a decir asustada, echándose atrás.

—¡Le has seducido!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —sollozó—. ¡Jamás te haría eso!

—¡Pensaba que eramos amigas! ¡Seguro que no es la primera vez que lo haces! ¿Verdad que no, perra del demonio?

—Có-cómo...

_¿Lo sabe? ¿**Ella **lo sabe? Oh, no, por favor. Oh, Dios mío, no me hagas esto, otra vez no, no quiero irme de aquí, por favor, no, no,no, no, no, ¡NO!_


	20. Capitulo XX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

Este no es tan largo, pero estoy segura de que gustara :P

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XX**

**The Big Show  
**

* * *

Expectante entre los arbustos observó la situación, siendo plenamente consciente lo que acababa de acontecer, pero lejos de estallar en las llamas de la ira aguardó pacientemente a que fuera su momento de salir. Ciertamente lo que acababa de pasarle a Jane no era de su agrado, de hecho estaba bastante lejos de entrar en su lista de cosas preferidas, pero era mejor esperar.

En el jardín de la Iglesia se formó un buen revuelo, la Srta. _Elliot _trataba de excusarse a sí misma sin éxito, el novio no decía nada, como si no tuviera culpa alguna, y la novia no paraba acusar a la pobre dama de honor de haber seducido a su marido y de que todo era culpa suya. Además, para ambientar, de fondo se oía el murmureo de los invitados, algunos escandalizados, otros de parte de Jane y otros pocos indecisos.

—¡DEJA DE MENTIR! ¡Lo he visto, maldita sea! ¡Tú, besándole!

—Eso es incorrecto —salió por fin, corrigiéndola, el Sr. Rochester de entre la maleza. Recibió miradas desconfiadas de muchas personas, pero otros querían escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Jane era la única que le miraba con esperanza.

—¡Sr. Rochester! ¿Persiguiendo Jane's por los jardínes? —se burló la novia.

—Tenga cuidado con esa lengua viperina, mi señora —advirtió, levantando un dedo hacia ella para que callase—, no creo que a nadie se le haya olvidado el incidente de su "amante Tom" en la Iglesia.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, es cosa del pasado! ¡Pero ELLA LE HA BESADO! —los señaló histéricamente.

—Incorrecto de nuevo, señorita —se acercó hasta Jane, cuyas mejillas estaban rosadas de tanto llorar. Se las acarició tiernamente, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo—. Ha sido su futuro esposo quien ha besado a mi prometida —bajo sus fuertes manos pudo notar como la joven y ahora más frágil que nunca Jane se hacía piedra.

—¿Qué? —susurró incrédula—. Pero si usted...

—Después, amor mío.

—¿¡Lo ven! —gritó Ana—. ¡Se dedica a ir seduciendo hombres por ahí!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Edward harto—. ¡Me estoy hartando de tanta hipocresía! Yo AMO a esta mujer y confío en ella plenamente, por lo que se ve es más de lo que se pueda decir de una... cualquiera como usted —hizo un gesto con la mano como si la estuviera apartando (aun estando quince metros más allá) y se dio la vuelta hacia Jane, que no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente cuando se arrodilló a sus pies y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negra del bolsillo—. Jane Eyre...

—¿Eyre? —rompió el silencio el Sr. Anderson, y el nombre se propagó como la peste por la multitud.

—... hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos... tantos... engaños... que me harías muy feliz si, por fin, aceptaras ser mi...

—¡Ana, puedo cambiar, lo juro! —salió Tom escopetado de la Iglesia, buscándola. Antes de que dejaran al Sr. Rochester terminar su corta e improvisada declaración de amor, estaba tomando a la novia entre sus brazos. Este si era un beso correspondido.

—¡Maldito hijo de mil padres! —grito Mattew lanzándose hacia él.

—... mejor en otro momento... —hizo una mueca como de "¿qué le vamos a hacer?" que provocó su risa, se guardó el anillo, se levantó, tomó su mano y salieron corriendo colina abajo antes de que nada malo pudiera pasarles.

Igual que ocurre en los bares, una pelea colectiva nació de un pequeño beso, o tal vez del puñetazo que le propinó después. Fuera como fuere, todos los invitados empezaron a pelearse unos con otros, si quisieramos concretar diríamos que había dos equipos, el de la novia y el del novio, pero lo cierto es que ninguno salió bien parado.

Corrieron y corrieron, riendo, sin soltarse nunca las manos, como dos chiquillos que disfrutan de un día soleado en el monte, saltando los troncos y haciendo dibujos en la hierba a su paso, disfrutando de la infancia que nunca tuvieron pero que hubieran deseado si sólo así hubiesen estado juntos para siempre.

Antes de llegar al pueblo había un pequeño bosque que había que superar, pero el camino que el carruaje había utilizado no podía recordarlo y Rochester... bueno, él lo había atravesado andando.

—¿Vamos?

—¿Es seguro? —preguntó indecisa.

—¡El mayor peligro aquí soy yo! —bromeó cogiéndola en brazos y corriendo hacia el bosque.

—¡Para, para, para! —pidió riendo—. Creo que ya soy mayorcita para andar, ¿no crees?

—¿Y si te caes?

—Me levantaré.

—¿Y si te haces pupa? —puso cara de niño pequeño y ella rió.

—Me curaré —le sacó amistosamente la lengua.

—¿Y si...?

—Y si nada, ¡tira! —le instó caminando.

Siguieron riéndose incluso minutos después, cuando ya se habían internado entre los árboles y les faltaba la mitad del camino.

—Lo de antes... —empezó ella, temiendo romper el momento pero considerando que era importante—... ¿iba en serio o... sólo querías salvarme el pellejo?

—¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? —preguntó él un poco ofendido, subiéndose al enorme tronco de árbol que les bloqueaba el paso.

—Oh... —suspiró apenada.

—¿Por qué esa carita tan triste?

—Bueno, yo pensé que...

—¿Que qué?

—No sé, da igual... —mantuvo el silencio mirando a otro lado.

—Chiquilla, pareciera que la muerte ha llegado al umbral de tu puerta —la ayudó a subir al pesado cuerpo _muerto_ del árbol. Las manos en contacto enviaron escalofríos a su cuerpo, tanto que casi se pone a llorar, pero no quería parecer débil delante de él.

—Para mí es igual de peor.

—¿Tan malo es casarse conmigo? —frunció el ceño.

—¿Eh? —ahora sí que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

—¿Cómo que "¿Eh?"? —preguntó aturdido, aturdimiento por todas partes—. Te casarás conmigo, ¿no?

—¿Pero lo decías de verdad?

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó—. ¿Pensabas que no?

—¿Y Blanche? —preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Va a acabar odiándome por quitarle el prometido por segunda vez —rió, pero en realidad hacia tiempo que estaba llorando.

—Sí, tal vez —fue la respuesta riendo, limpiándole gentilemnte las lágrimas—. Jane... cuidado —advirtió cuando resbaló. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y consiguió agarrar su delgaducho cuerpo antes de que cayera a la húmeda tierra, quedando (a su parecer) muy cómodamente cerca de ella—, Jane —repitió— no hay ninguna Blanche Ingram en la faz de la tierra que pueda ensombrecerte —prometió, pegando su frente a la de ella— ni ninguna otra mujer. Te lo prometo.

—¿De verdad? —sollozó mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—De verdad —susurró—. Cásate conmigo —pidió finalmente.

—Pero... mi casa... el colegio...

—Olvídate de ellos, no tendrás que trabajar más.

—¡Pero yo quiero trabajar!

—Bueeeno, ¿nunca te das por vencida? —sonrió—. Está bien, podrás trabajar... un poco, _muy _poco, porque el resto de las horas del día serás mía y de nadie más.

—¿Y Adele?

—Tiene colegio.

—¡Pero yo quiero enseñarla! Para algo fui y soy institutriz, ¿no?

—¡Al final vas a pasar más tiempo con ella que conmigo! —se quejó.

—Pues si no le parece... —hizo el ademán de irse.

—¡No! No —rió, atrayéndola de nuevo—, está bien, está bien, quédate con tu Adele, ¡pero con nadie más!

—¡Y...!

—Chsst —la chistó antes de tomar sus labios—. Te he echado mucho de menos, Jane Elliot.

—Eyre —le corrigió—, es Eyre. Creo que tiene una pequeña confusión de nombres, Sr. Rochester.

—Edward, _Edward _—insistió—. ¿De dónde viene todo ese respeto, eh? ¡Hasta hace poco me hablabas perfectamente, con toda familiaridad! —ella rió—. Me gusta cómo te queda el pelo, hada —lo puso detrás de su oreja—. Deberías llevarlo suelto más a menudo.

—No diga sinsentidos —pidió avergonzada.

—He echado de menos su color, y tus ojos avellana...

—¡Son verdes!...

—... y tu olor... —empezó a oler toda su cara como si fuera un chucho.

—¡Pare! —rió—, por favor... ¡me hace cosquillas!

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con maldad.

—¿Qué? No, no, **no **—salió corriendo siendo perseguida.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo? ¿Sacarás tu hacha mágica y vendrás a por mi?

—¡Puede! —amenazó—. ¡Ah! —gritó cuando la alcanzó y entre cosquilleos la besó y todo pareció congelarse—. Será mejor que volvamos —jadeó cuando se quedó sin aliento.

—Sí, aquí hace frío —besó su frente antes de cubrirla con su chaqueta y llevarla hacia la posada.

Una vez allí dispusieron que volverían al alba de la mañana siguiente. El Sr. Rochester alquiló una habitación al lado de la de ella, insistió en hacerlo en un lugar mejor, pero ella prefería quedarse allí porque era más humilde y de todas formas serviría lo mismo. No iban a pasar todo el día allí, ¿verdad? Sólo a dormir.

Así que cuando los magullados invitados de la boda empezaron a llegar se colaron por la puerta trasera, alquilaron un carruaje y junto con el inseparable Pilot fueron a darse una vuelta por los pueblos, que, por suerte, estaban en día de mercado. Pasaron una tarde deliciosa entre puestos de flores, especias y demás cosas como jamás la habían pasado.

—¿Ves lo bien que estamos de compras sin tener que llevar a ese bicho? —puso la mano a la altura que tendría una niña, más concretamente Adelle.

—¡No seas grosero! —le regañó divertida—. Pienso llevarla mucho conmigo.

—Entonces tendré que secuestrarte —susurró en su oído, pero ambos sabían que era un poco en broma. Sólo un poco.

* * *

_Sí, eso es lo que pasó exactamente._ _Así fue como vino a parar a la húmeda caja diez pies bajo tierra._

_Oh, espera. ¿Fue realmente así?_

_No, apenas era el empiece de los acontecimientos que sucedieron, obligándola a dar con sus huesos en una tumba._

_Poco a poco ha ido recuperando la memoria, los hechos que se suceden en ella son como tormentos, uno detrás de otro. ¿Por qué la han encerrado? ¿Por qué no la dejan salir? ¿No va a llegar ningún principe azul a sacarla de ese espantoso lugar?_

_No puede esperar a que nadie venga, tiene que escapar por sus medios, como siempre. Empieza a clavar la espada en el borde de la caja, golpe tras golpe en una incómoda posición, hasta que la caja ceda no parará._


	21. Capitulo XXI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

Este no es tan largo, pero estoy segura de que gustara :P

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXI**

**Thornfield Hall II  
**

* * *

Es increíble cómo en unos pocos minutos una historia puede cambiar completamente e irse al otro extremo, una boda rota, un compromiso que nace de los malentendidos, un granjero perdido que encuentra en la víbora que se le escapó el amor de su vida... Todos los resultados de una historia poco afortunada para algunos, mucho para otros.

En su propia historia se sentía afortunada porque ahora estaba ahí, en el carruaje, volviendo a Thornfield Hall por fin, de una vez y para siempre. Nada podría alejarla del castillo esta vez, ni discusiones, ni bodas no legales, ni rumores, ni demandas ni nada de nada. Económicamente era una igual al Sr. Rochester, y pese a que siempre se sentiría inferior debido a la educación que había recibidole quería, y siempre lo haría. Se había ligado a Thornfield Hall, su tiempo pasado allí lo había hecho, y quien completaba la unión era el propio soberano del lugar. Ahora sí, por fin, al fin se sentía completa.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Edward en su oído.

—Sí, por supuesto —sonrió mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, parecías triste.

—No, estoy bien, ¡en serio!

Él sonrió también antes de besar con delicadeza sus labios y tomar su mano entre las de él. _Vamos a ser muy felices, _aseguró. Jane, halagada, sonrojada porque no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato suspiró de alegría y escondió la cara en el valle de su cuello, aspirando la fragancia que tanto había echado de menos. _Claro que sí, _aseguró.

La llegada a Thornfield fue brusca, de repente estaban en casa y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. ¿Seguía siendo institutriz? ¿O debía comportarse como una dama? Quería mucho a la Sra. Fairfax, jamás se hubiese considerado por encima de ella, tampoco de Leah, eran amigas. ¿Cómo iba a convertirse en su señora? De repente todo le parecía muy descabellado.

—Tranquila —la reconfortó su prometido, sabiendo por su faz en lo que estaba pensando. Tenía la misma cara que cuando el hermano de su difunta mujer fue herido por esta última, una especie de expresión media entre la nausea y el miedo—. Lo harás muy bien —ella sólo asintió.

—¡Jane! —exclamó la Sra. Fairfax, que no esperaba su llegada.

—¡_Señoguita Eygue_!

—No esperaba verla...

—¿Acaso dudaba de que la encontraría, Sra. Fairfax? —preguntó él, un poco mosqueado.

—No, no, claro que no.

—_Ah, __**bueno. **_

—¡Adélle! —exclamó la ex-institutriz, abrazando a la pequeña—. ¡Cuánto has crecido!

—Sí, _señoguita Eygue._

—Y veo que cada vez pronuncias mejor el Inglés —la alabó, la niña sólo sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Y qué modales tan educados! —exclamó asombrada por sus progresos.

—El colegio es genial, _señoguita Eygue. _Pero les echaba taaaanto de menos... —hizo pucheritos.

—Me alegro de que...

—¿Podemos dejar las conversaciones académicas para después? —se quejó el Sr. Rochester—. Tengo algo que anunciar y prefiriría que nadie estuviera distraído cuando lo haga. Sra. Fairfax, llame al servicio —ordenó— y reúnalos en el pasillo principal.

—Sí, señor —se fue corriendo.

—Jane —sólo para ella reservaba las sonrisas—, ven conmigo, por favor.

—Sí, señor —contestó también.

—¿Señor? —preguntó extrañado ofreciéndole el brazo.

—Sí, señor —aceptó la invitación.

—Te estás burlando de mí.

—No, señor —contestó aguantando la risa.

—Sí, sí que lo haces.

—Le prometo que no, señor.

—Nada más de señor, _Edward._

—Está bien, _señor _Edward.

—Ahh —suspiró agotado.

Jane tomó la mano de la pequeña francesita para que no se quedara atrás y juntos los tres fueron hacia donde ya les esperaban.

—Bien, queridos amigos y compañeros —empezó el amo del castillo caminando delante de sus empleados tras soltar a Jane y su inseparable Adélle en la entrada—. Tengo la intención de tomar a esa hermosa mujer —señaló a su prometida— como esposa...

—Oh, por favor —suspiró Jane molesta por su brusquedad.

—... y a partir de ahora también será vuestra señora, así que debereis obedecerla como si me obedecierais a mi.

—Edward —murmuró Jane escandalizada—. Esto no es necesario...

—Sí que lo es —insistió sonriendo como un niño pequeño y su juguete nuevo.

Tras la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar en aquella "presentación" tuvo que retirarse a descansar porque según la Sra. Fairfax "estaría muy cansada", y tras negarse y negarse consiguió sacar a Adélle de paseo con un vestido nuevo. Jane sabía que lo hacían por su bien, pero también sospechaba que el artifice de la idea no había sido Fairfax, sino el propio Rochester temiendo que fuera a desaparecer por tercera vez. Pero según dicen, a la tercera va la vencida, ¿no?

Durante el paseo a través de los fríos prados que cubrían las colinas circundantes pudo ponerse al día con Adélle. En realidad nada nuevo, el amo siendo un gruñón, desesperado por encontrarla, ella en el colegio, jugando con amigas, como siempre le contaba en sus cartas.

—Mira, los pajaritos están volviendo —señaló un nido.

—Me encantan los pájaros —observó Adélle, maravillada.

—Sí, a mí también. ¡Oh, mira! —exclamó, señalando uno en particular—, ¡es un...!

—Perdón, ¿Srta. Eyre? —preguntó un hombre, acercándose.

—¿Sí, quién es? —automáticamente se puso a la defensiva, poniendo a Adélle detrás de sí misma de forma protectora—. ¿Qué quiere, señor?

—Me gustaría hablar a solas con usted —pide el pobre, arrugando una andrajosa boina entre sus manos.

—Hable, entonces.

—La niña...

—Ella puede estar.

—_Por favor._

—Adélle, ¿por qué no vuelves? —le pide amablemente—. Dile al Sr. Rochester que iré en seguida.

—Sí, _señoguita _—mira con desconfianza al tipo antes de irse corriendo.

—¿Y bien?

—Es sobre su prometido...

* * *

_Edward no quería que le ayudara. Aquél hombre habló sobre financias conmigo, me dijo que se iba a arruinar si no le daba el dinero a los Mason. Yo quería ayudar, sólo eso... ayudar. Me pidió que hablase con Edward, que le convenciese de llegar a algún acuerdo con la familia de su difunta esposa, y lo intenté, de verdad que lo intenté, pero simplemente él no me quiso escuchar._

_"Tengo dinero, podemos vivir con ello" ofrecí, ilusa de mí. Recuerdo el momento a la perfección, su hermosa cara arrugándose en una mueca de escándalo, negando con la cabeza._

_"¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso vivir de la caridad de una mujer!"_

_"¡Pero, Edward...!"_

_"¡He dicho que no!" me gritó con rabia y admito que me asusté, pero no me achanté, y por no achantarme es por lo que estoy aquí._

_"No me habías contado... yo... creía que ya lo habrías solucionado"_

_"Pues ya ves que no" ladró enfadado consigo mismo, como luego se disculparía conmigo._

_"Mira... cuando nos casemos... mi dinero será tuyo entonces... puedes..."_

_"No, ellos quieren **todo **el dinero, cuando tu dinero sea nuestro también lo querrán."_

_"¿Y si lo pago yo?"_

_"Ni hablar."_

_"Edward, por favor..." supliqué un poco asustada. _

_"No, Jane. Esto es asunto mío." _

_Y así fue como zanjó el tema, las palabras mágicas que me empujarían a cometer una locura, tal vez la más grande de toda mi corta vida, que me traería a este sucio y mugriento ataúd (por lujoso que sea)._


	22. Capitulo XXII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

Largo, muchas palabras. No sabía cómo ponerlo, así que he improvisado algo. Confío en que os gustará, que al fin y al cabo ese es el quid de la cuestión, que os guste a vosotros, lecotroes, y a mi ^^

Posiblemente sea mi último capitulo en dos semanas pues no podré escribir, así que he querido esforzarme más de lo normal.

Enjoy!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXII**

**Derby  
**

* * *

_Fui estúpida, la más idiota de este extraño mundo en el que me veo encerrada y que no tiene nada que ver con lo que los libros me han descrito todos estos años. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero lo hice, lo hice y es culpa mía. No puedo decir que Edward me tratase mal para hacerlo, no puedo decir que la Sra. Fairfax, su presión y sus prejuicios me llevasen a hacerlo. Lo hice porque quise, porque creí que era lo mejor, y ahora..._

_El principio del fin comenzó el Lunes, una semana antes de nuestra boda, ya nadie podía pararlo._

Llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Quería ayudar al Sr. Rochester, quería ser participe de sus problemas, sentir que no había secretos entre ellos. Pero los había, claro que los había; él siempre tenía algún secreto para echarlo todo a perder, siempre le ocultaba cosas que eran de vital conocimiento en una pareja. Quizá no supiese lo que eso significaba. Ser una pareja implica complicidad, compartir cómo uno se siente, implica compenetración y comunicación, Edward fallaba en la más importante; la última, y esa es la base de todas las demás. Tenía que demostrarle que se podía confiar en ella, no dudaba de que él lo hiciera pero le gustaría que fuera un _poquito _más.

Sin embargo, Edward ya tenía otro planes. Su caracter arisco no cambió el fin de semana y en el alba del Lunes, seis días antes de que se casasen, llamó a su habitación con vehemencia, llamándola impetuosamente pero sin llegar nunca a levantar la voz.

—Jane, Jane, despierta —pedía su atención—. ¿Estás despierta?

—Sí, no tardo —ponserse la bata jamás le pareció algo tan largo e innecesario pero era mejor mantener su reputación intacta, por malestares que generara—. ¿Qué necesita... s? —terminó hablándole de tú sabiendo que a él le gustaba que así fuera.

—Haz tus maletas —ordenó suavemente.

—¿Por qué? —Jane no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente abrió mucho los ojos y le dejó pasar—. ¿Me echas?

—No, claro que no —le estaba costando decir las cosas, sólo le daba la espalda con una mano en la cadera bajo la chaqueta y con la otra se rascaba la cabeza. No era buen augurio cuando el Sr. Rochester se ponía nervioso hasta el punto de ser torpe; generalmente era muy seguro.

—¿Entonces? —cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta él con cuidado y miedo.

—Jamás te echaría, Jane; te amo —susurró dándose la vuelta y tomando sus manos—. No sé cómo puedes pensar eso.

—Has irrumpido en mi habitación a las cinco de la mañana y me has pedido que haga las maletas, no sé qué quieres que piense —se encogió de hombros mirando ligeramente a la pared antes de volver a él.

—Sí, lo sé... —su vergüenza le obligó a bajar la cabeza—. Recientemente he adquirido... una propiedad bastante cerca de Morton, creo que te gustará. Hay que reconstruirla y fijar algunos detalles. Me gustaría... bueno... que fueras tú quien lo hiciera.

—¿_**Yo**_? —atónita se apartó un poco—. ¿Por qué yo? Quedan seis días, hay mucho que preparar...

—Yo me ocuparé de eso.

—Eres un hombre... —objetó.

—También preparé la primera, ¿recuerdas?

—Y mira cómo salió —le recordó—. No quiero estar lejos de ti, Edward... —susurró apenada.

—Ni yo de ti, mi hada, pero de verdad quiero que lo hagas. Ese lugar _es _**tuyo. **

—¿Mío?

—Es mi regalo.

—¿Tu regalo?

—Quiero que lo disfrutes ya, no te preocupes por la boda —envolvió a su prometida con sus brazos, susurrándoselo al oído para ocultar que ese no era el verdadero motivo de su ida.

—Edward... —casi se le caían las lágrimas.

—_Por favor _—insistió por última vez antes de besarla suavemente en los labios e ir hacia la puerta—. A las ocho el cochero estará listo, la Sra. Fairfax y Leah te acompañarán para ayudarte y enseñarte. Adèle volverá al colegio a las diez.

Sus rápidas palabras la dejaron fría como un día de Diciembre, impidiéndole reaccionar. Le gustaría saber por qué se comportaba así, pero cada vez tenía más claro que jamás, _jamás _lo descubriría porque él no quería abrirse. Así que con pena y lentitud empezó a meter en una pequeña maleta marrón todo lo que necesitaría para cinco días en un lugar desconocido.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba bajando las escaleras y saliendo al exterior, al frío, frío exterior. Parecía sin vida, como si todo estuviera recubierto de una capa helada de no-vida y el sol se hubiera ocultado entre las nubes para siempre.

—Anima esa cara —Edward se acercó y alzó su barbilla—, serán sólo unos días.

—Pero unos días _sin ti _—enfatizó con dolor, siendo casi una súplica.

—Así cuando vuelvas me echarás más de menos —sonrió besando su frente.

—No quiero irme... —bajó la mirada.

—Unos días —volvió a besar su pelo antes de subirla al carruaje e indicarle la dirección al cochero—. Hasta el sábado, princesa —se despidió y una vez desapareció en el camino su cara cambió, tornándose en una de profunda tristeza y preocupación—. Te quiero, Jane, pero es mejor que estés lejos de esto —murmuró para sí mismo antes de volver dentro.

Mientras se alejaba en el coche de caballos bajo la atenta mirada de Mrs. Fairfax no pudo evitar pensar en el hombre que la había abordado de paseo con Adèle, sus palabras.

_Podrían condenarle, Srta. Eyre. _

_¿Condenarle?_

_Sí, le ahoracarían._

Aquellas terribles frases quedaron grabadas en su memoria para mucho tiempo y a cada minuto que pasaba se acentuaban más y más hasta casi volverla loca por el sólo hecho de pensar en su querido Edward Rochester colgando de una soga en medio del sucio patio de un pueblo, se le retorcían las tripas.

—¿Está bien, Srta. Eyre? ¿Está llorando? —preguntó el ama de llaves al darse cuenta.

—No, no, estoy bien —sonríó falsamente y se limpió las lágrimas con cuidado de no estropear el "maquillaje de señora" que Leah le había enseñado a ponerse, aunque no era más que una sombra en los ojos—. Estaba... pensando en la boda y lo feliz que eso me hace...

—Oh, entiendo —sonrió la mujer, posando una mano en su rodilla con delicadeza, tratando de animarla—. Ya verá, todo irá bien.

—¿Sabe a dónde vamos? —se acababa de dar cuenta de que ni siquiera lo sabía.

—A un pequeño castillo en Derby, es un bonito lugar.

—¿Derby? Pero, el señor me ha dicho que ibamos a estar cerca de Morton...

—Bueno, querida... técnicamente está más cerca de Morton que Thornfield Hall —su cara se tiñió en inseguridad y la miraba con piedad—. No se preocupe, Jane, estaremos bien —trató de animarla vagamente, mas la verdad era que ella tampoco lo entendía.

—Sí... supongo que sí... —aceptó Jane apoyando la cabeza en el cristal, cansada.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia el pequeño trozo de papel que el hombre le entregó dos días atrás con su dirección.

_Si él no colabora tal vez usted pueda... Estoy seguro de que no dejaría que le pasase nada a su amado, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco quiero eso. Así que por favor, **por favor, **si sabe algo, lo que sea, que pueda ayudarnos comuníquese conmigo. Conseguiremos que esto salga mejor de lo que parece._

Su insistencia casi la había convencido, el tono de preocupación de su voz. Cuanto más lo pensaba más segura estaba de que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ayudarle aunque él no quisiese que lo hiciera. Era por su bien, él hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella, ¿no?

* * *

La llegada a Derby no fue placentera, tenía la impresión de que sólo eran un montón de rocas apiladas en forma de torre. Eso es lo que era, una torre abandonada.

—¡Odio este granero! —exclamó ya harta, abarcando el hueco cilindro con tejado roto que era el granero. Nada, no había absolutamente nada. Era alto, sí, cuatro o cinco pisos, pero estaba _vacío. _La única ventana era un agujero en la parte alta de la torre y apenas iluminaba la estancia—. El resto de la casa está bien... ¡pero esto!

—Cálmese, Jane. Algo podrá hacer —pidió suavemente Mrs. Fairfax, observando el lugar desde la puerta—. Usted es muy imaginativa, hemos visto toda la casa y ha aportado unas ideas excelentes, seguro que con esto también puede.

—¿Y por qué no se le ocurren a usted?

—No soy yo quien debe opinar —bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento —suspiró—, no quería ofenderla. Es sólo que... este lugar es _tan... triste. _No me aporta nada, no se me ocurre nada... ¡me bloquea!

—Entonces la dejaré a solas para que piense —decidió saliendo definitivamente y cerrando la puerta, y cuando Jane iba a replicar ya no estaba.

En el centro del lugar reposaban los cristales de lo que antaño debía ser la ventana desaparecida. Se acercó con cuidado y se arrodillo en el suelo sin preocuparse de que estuviera lleno de polvo. Los cristales brillaban con inquietud, reflejando en las paredes sus luces al levantarlos. Era algo hermoso, si se pensaba bien. Tan hermoso como Edward, su futuro marido. Iban a estar juntos, iban a ser felices. Le echaba de menos terriblemente. Si sólo supiera cómo ayudarle, cómo hacer que sus miedos se disipasen... Tenía que encontrar alguna información que pudiera compensarlo.

Y entonces, la inspiración vino.

—¡Sra. Fairfax! —gritó saliendo en estampida del granero—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé lo que será!

—¿Qué, querida?

—Una biblioteca —sonrió y añadió al ver su cara—. Esas paredes redondas son perfectas para las estanterías y lo suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar el peso. Podría haber una escalera de mano correriza, también. La ventana de arriba podríamos agrandarla y hacer que se reflejase en algo para iluminar la habitación, ¿le parece?

—Me parece... una idea brillante, Jane —sonrió impresionada.

—Me alegro —correspondió.

—¿Pero a dónde va?

—Tengo que enviar una carta, no tardaré en volver —aseguró desapareciendo colina abajo, en dirección a la ciudad.

* * *

_4 de Marzo de 1837_

_A la atención de Miss Jane Eyre:_

_Nos alegra recibir su confirmación en el trato expuesto el pasado Sábado 2 de Marzo, esperamos con impaciencia la información que nos pueda proporcionar respecto al Sr. Rochester._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_~ El Abogado de los Mason._

* * *

_5 de Marzo de 1837_

_A la atención del abogado de los Mason:_

_Siento comunicarle que me ha sido imposible encontrar lo que precisa entre los archivos del Sr. Rochester debido a que no me encuentro en el lugar adecuado, mas sé dónde encontrarla. Le adjunto lo que he podido reunir._

_Gracias por todo,_

_~ Miss Jane Eyre._

* * *

_6 de Marzo de 1837_

_A la atención de Miss Jane Eyre:_

_Nos complace ver su esmero en este asunto, Srta. Eyre. Esperamos con impaciencia su regreso a Thornfield Hall para que nos proporcione los datos que necesitamos. Aguardaremos a su llegada junto al puente al otro lado de la colina que se encuentra detrás de Thornfield Hall. Le aseguramos que su prometido jamás se enterará de esto._

_Hasta que nos volvamos a ver._

* * *

_6 de Marzo de 1837_

_Mi vuelta será el día 8, Sábado, por la mañana. Les esperaré allí._

* * *

Esperaba impaciente su vuelta mirando por la ventana. Impaciente por verla aparecer en el camino tuvo que apartarse, nervioso. Había conseguido un trato con los Mason, tal vez no el mejor, pero era la oferta más generosa que iban a hacerle. Ya podrían vivir en paz y guardar Thornfield Hall, no iba a perder nada. Se casarían, la tomaría como suya y vivirían para siempre felices en aquél castillo o donde ella quisiera.

Desde la habitación de su amada, en la cual esperaba, pudo verla cruza el puente unos cientos de metros más abajo. Preguntándose qué haría allí vio que unos hombres se acercaban hasta ella. Le pareció grosero cómo uno de ellos posaba su mano sobre la piel pura del hombro de ella, pero Jane sabía defenderse y le exigió al momento que la quitara, eso pudo deducirlo en su mirada. Ella parecía nerviosa, inquieta también, pero no por la misma razón. Portaba algo en las manos, un sobre que entregó a los dos hombres, ellos sonrieron.

Mas cuando pensaba que todo había terminado, que igual tenía que ver con Manchester, sucedió lo peor. No se lo esperaba, tal vez nunca lo hubiese imaginado al abrir la ventana y llamarla, saludando con la mano. La cara de ella parecía jovial, casi aliviada al verle bien, esperándola, y trató de cruzar el puente. Nunca lo hizo.

Edward, incrédulo, observó cómo tras las pocas palabras con los dos hombres que ya habían desaparecido en la maleza su Jane, su amada Jane, se tambaleaba tratando de alcanzar el camino al otro lado del río para acudir a su prometido.

Era una de esas ocasiones en las que te quedas petrificado, analizando una situación en la que otro ser humano sufre y necesita ayuda mas tú no se la otorgas porque _no _puedes reaccionar.

Se apoyó en la piedra, totalmente mareada, antes de perder el sentido del equilibrio y precipitarse al agua.


	23. Capitulo XXIII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXIII**

**Una Rosa y una Espada  
**

* * *

—¡NO!

Corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Saltó las escaleras de tres en tres, tiró a varias personas e incluso derribó una puerta, pero no iba lo suficiente rápido, era demasiado lento, sus piernas no daban de más, mas sin embargo la imagen de Jane cayendo al agua no se iba de su cabeza. Necesitaba su ayuda, se iba a ahogar, no importaba lo demás, no importaba nada. Tenía que salvarla, tenía que llegar a tiempo.

La Sra. Fairfax se preocupó al verle saltar al agua de cabeza, a ese río que siempre le había parecido poco de fíar.

La gente se agolpó alrededor del puente para ver qué pasaba, pero él no salía. No emergía, parecía haber desaparecido.

—¡Que alguien baje a buscarlo, por los cielos! —exclamó la mujer histérica.

—¡Mirad! ¡Allí! —avisó entonces un hombre, señalando la orilla a unos veinte metros.

La figura del amo salía por fin, llevando algo consigo en sus brazos, sollozando como si fuera un chucho entre jadeos. Depositó suavemente a Jane en la hierba, bajo el árbol, y trató de reanimarla. Le apartaron bruscamente antes de que se diese cuenta y un médico se puso a ello, considerando que el pobre hombre estaba tan débil y afectado que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Consiguieron sacar el agua de sus pulmones, mas Jane no volvió a la vida. Su cuerpecito yacía ahí, inmóvil, velado por los sollozos de sus amigos y vecinos, de los sirvientes que la apreciaban, de Adèle, que no era capaz de asimilarlo.

De Edward, que aporreó su pecho hasta la saciedad tratando de sacar un suspiro de sus labios azulados.

Pero ella no reaccionó, Jane no volvió a moverse.

—Fue un error —musita Edward, contemplando el cuerpo inerte de la que jamás llegará a ser su esposa—. Un estúpido error.

—Lo siento mucho —murmura el ama de llaves a su lado, ambos al otro lado de la estancia, lejos de dónde reposa Jane en su velatorio.

—Ella sólo quería ayudar, pero no la dejé. La engañaron y ahora está...

—Muerta —la voz destrozada y aún así potente de otro hombre hace aparición a su lado. St. John le mira con odio y rencor, olvidando por un momento a Dios y todo lo demás—. _Por tu culpa está __**muerta.**_

—Yo... —empieza, quedándose con la boca seca.

Ni siquiera puede comenzar la frase, St. John emplaza su puño en la cara de él con estilo, tirándole al suelo. Edward no se queja, está demasiado destrozado anímicamente como para hacerlo y en parte siente que se lo merece. Espera que siga, que se desfogue con él, pero no lo hace. Simplemente se ajusta las mangas y va a velar a su prima junto a sus hermanas. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos tiene ganas suficientes para pelear.

Él se levanta, limpiándose la sangre del labio, y espera pacientemente a que todos abandonen la habitación tras darse el pésame mutuamente. St. John no, él no le mira a la cara; de haberlo hecho hubiera sido con desprecio, ambos lo saben, pero sus hermanas sí. Ellas se acercan y le expresan sus condolencias, destrozadas, antes de ir a descansar a sus habitaciones.

Mas Edward no, él no se va. Se sienta en primera fila, velando el cuerpo de su prometida, el cual reposa en un bonito ataúd blanco de madera de roble. El blanco sólo se usa en los niños, es así, son almas puras que se perdieron por error. Y él la considera tan inocente, tan vacía de maldad, que siente que no hay otro color que pueda expresar mejor la naturaleza de su alma perdida.

—Usted no tiene la culpa —susurra la Sra. Fairfax acariciando su hombro, tratando de animarle aún a sabiendas de que eso es imposible y de que, posiblemente, el Sr. Rochester jamás vuelva a levantar cabeza.

—Lo sé —asiente, pero no porque lo piense.

—Ella creía saber lo que hacía, Sr. Rochester. Quería ayudarle, lo sé, lo vi en sus ojos cuando estuvimos en Derby. Parecía nerviosa, siempre, creí que era porque le echaba de menos, pero... ahora creo que sólo tenía miedo de decepcionarle. Los hombres que la enagañaron ya han sido presos —añade, bajando la mirada—. He encontrado su correspondencia, Jane sólo quería ayudar.

—Lo sé —vuelve a asentir, con lágrimas en los ojos—. No le guardo rencor.

—No, claro que no —suspira ella, levantándose—. Ella estará en un lugar mejor, aunque nos duela.

—¡Pero yo no la quiero en un lugar mejor! —grita explotando en lágrimas agridulces—. ¡Yo la quiero aquí, _conmigo, _en mis brazos! Quiero sentirla, quiero...

—Shh, querido... —le abraza, entendiendo por lo que está pasando.

El funeral tuvo lugar el Domingo, el día que iban a casarse, bajo el roble donde una vez habían compartido la tarde más hermosa de sus vidas; no consintió que la enterraran en el cementerio. Fue doloroso, mucha gente acudió, incluyendo a sus primas Reed, al Sr. Anderson, Anna (que acabó con el granjero), el Sr. Watson y otros amigos.

Como últimos regalos una espada y una rosa fueron depositadas con ella por parte de su prometido, aludiendo así a su fuerza de voluntad, que hizo mover montañas, y a su belleza, tanto interior como exterior.

—Sigo diciendo que con el pelo suelto estás más guapa —susurra él, tratando de sonreír pero sin poder tragarse las lágrimas—. Cuando el Altísimo vea el blanco de tu lecho; tu bondad, tu fuerte espada; tu fuerza, y la rosa de tu belleza, sabrá que me ha arrebatado el mayor tesoro de todos —pronuncia en su despedida, mirando el ataúd ya en el agujero—. Te queremos, Jane Eyre. Descansa en paz.


	24. Capitulo XXIV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

Último capitulo antes de mi marcha. Es corto, pero creo que bastante agónico. Que lo disfruteis :P

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXIV**

**Agonía  
**

* * *

Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Una y otra vez hasta que me sangren las manos. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Sin parar, sin descanso. Cada minuto es un poco menos de vida. Tengo que salir, tengo que llegar a la superficie. Venga, vamos, levanta, levanta, revienta, ¡pero haz algo! No permitas que me quede aquí atrapada, no, no, no, ¡por favor! No soporto tanta oscuridad, me está matando.

El aire... me falta... el aire. No puedo respirar. Este olor me intoxica, no me deja vivir, me está ahogando. Quiero salir, quiero volver a ver la luz. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí encerrada? Es muy aburrido estar aquí dentro. Oh, qué pequeña es esta caja, empiezo a asfixiarme. Claustrofobia. Se hace más y más pequeño, más y más...

¡No!

Golpe, clava, saca, vuelve a clavar, arranca astillas, vamos, vamos, ¡vamos!

Nunca he pensado en cómo es el sol ni en lo agradecida que estoy de vivir, pero sí, definitivamente lo estoy un rato.

¡Vaya! Creen que estoy muerta, creen que no sobreviví al agua. ¿Por qué creyeron eso? ¿Es que no notaron mis pulmones respirar y mi corazón latir?

Da igual, ahora mismo todo eso da igual, tengo que salir, tengo que salir y demostrarles que estoy viva. ¿Qué estará pensando Edward? ¿Pensará en mí? ¿Me echará de menos? Quizá ya se haya casado con otra, aprovechando mi muerte y la cita en la iglesia. No, él jamás haría eso, ¿verdad que no?

¡QUIERO SALIR!

Grito por auxilio, pido socorro con todos mi aire y mi voz pero nadie viene a desenterrarme, nadie quiere saber que estoy viva. ¿Por qué no me escuchan? ¿Nadie quiere ayudarme? ¿Acaso nadie me quiere? ¿Por qué nadie quiere? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! ¡QUIERO SALIR!

Oh, ¿qué es ese olor? Tierra, tierra mojada. Puedo sentir con las yemas de mis dedos el agujero que la hoja de la espada ha hecho en la tapa. Huele bien, rezuma vida. Eso está bien; yo estoy viva, la tierra está viva, todos vivos. ¡Ahora a salir de ese agujero!

El polvo está empezando a llenar la caja, no quiero morir enterrada viva, ¡es horrible! No, no, no. No hemos llegado hasta aquí para morir así, Jane Eyre. Hay que salir, así que ponte las pilas, toma aliento y clava la espada.

Una, otra y otra vez. Los tablones se han separado, roto, agrietado y movido. El peso de la tierra es demasiado para la madera que ha dado de sí. La arena acaricia mi cuerpo, manchándo el vestido. Mis manos tratan de alcanzar la luz del sol, pero esta no aparece. Con la rosa guardada contra mi pecho empiezo a escarbar con las uñas, sintiendo un dolor punzante en ellas, me sangran. Pero da igual. Salir. Salir. Salir. ¡SALIR!

¡Al fin! Un haz de luz y... agua. ¿Agua? Gotitas. Gotitas de líquido transparente. Lluvia. ¡Está lloviendo! Me aferro al firme suelo de tierra blanca cuyos bordes siguen cayendo sobre mi cuerpo aplastado, enterrándolo más. Consigo sacar ambos brazos, dejo la rosa ya casi destrozada a un lado y con la espada consigo desatascar mi cuerpo y arrastrarme por el barro lejos de esa trampa normal.

El aire llena mis pulmones, los pájaros en sus nidos cantan, la lluvia limpia la suciedad que mi amarga escapada ha dejado en mi piel.

He salido.


	25. Capitulo XXV

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

Último capitulo antes de la vuelta al cole :( Espero que lo disfruteis, ya nos acercamos al final.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXV**

**Por Despecho  
**

* * *

La Sra. Fairfax aguardaba pacientemente en la cocina a que la nueva pareja apareciese por la puerta. No estaba especialmente contenta con la situación, no se sentía cómoda. Jane, la querida por todos y joven institutriz había muerto apenas un día y medio atrás, pero el Sr. Rochester ya había pasado página. O eso parecía. A la mujer seguía pareciéndole que era puro despecho, un dolor tan grande que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, amor tan inmenso que su perdida había supuesto que su amo y señor perdiese la poca cordura que salvaba. Se preguntó que hubiese pensado su padre, aquél hombre tan recto; seguramente al viejo le hubiese gustado la idea. ¿Y a su propio marido? No... él hubiera removido cielo y tierra para hacer que su primo entrase en razón. Pero ella no era capaz, ya no. Con tantos años a sus espaldas y aburrida de la vida no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para imponerse ante el amo de Thornfield Hall.

Su mirada se posó sobre los jardines del castillo, concretamente sobre mi tumba bajo el roble. La llovizna conjunta a la distancia hacia la visión dificil, pero ella sabía que estaba allí.

La Sra. Farifax pudo divisar a través de la tormenta que llegaba mi mano atravesando la Tierra. Pudo ver mi cuerpo arrastrándose por el barro hasta el árbol, pudo ver mi vestido blanco totalmente manchado, mi boca en busca de aire. Pudo verme.

Y quiso gritar, pero los gritos no acudieron.

Aguardé bajo el árbol, tirada, o tumbada o como se diga, respirando el aire limpio y puro de Thornfield, que llenaba y dañaba mis pulmones con su impetuosidad, confundiéndome más de lo que ya lo estaba. Apoyé la cabeza sobre la dura corteza y miré el agujero que acababa de hacer en la tierra. Era espeluznante, parecía sacada de una pesadilla, pues junto a la tumba...

Sin embargo fui yo la que no vio a la vieja ama de llaves correr colina abajo, pasar el puente de largo y esprintar las últimas yardas hasta donde yo estaba.

"Jane..." susurró sin saliva en la boca y recibió mi mirada sin fuerzas como contestación. "¡Oh, Jane!" gritó al final, arrodillándose en el suelo sin vergüenza, ayudándome a incorporarme como era debido y estrujándome con todas sus fuerzas. "Jane, gracias a los cielos" sollozó. "Creíamos... creíamos... oh, Jane, ¡no está muerta! ¡No lo está!"

"No, no lo estoy" sonreí dejándome abrazar.

"No puedo imaginar lo asustada que habrá debido de estar ahí abajo" yo negué con la cabeza como respuesta, con los ojos cerrados, deseando poder abandonarme a aquél sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz que ella me estaba otorgando.

"¿Dónde está el Sr. Rochester?" conseguí murmurar. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirme ella me apartó y me miró muy seria.

"Es terrible, Jane. _Terrible._"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"El Sr. Rochester está en la Iglesia, cometiendo una locura. ¡Tiene que ir y detenerle, Jane!" tuve la sensación de que repetía tanto mi nombre sólo para asimilar el hecho de que no me había muerto.

"¿Y por qué no...?"

"¡Tiene que ser usted! Si se lo digo no me creerá, pensará que sólo lo hago para evitar ese sinsentido. Jane, tiene que darse prisa. Corra a la Iglesia (ya sabe cuál es), ¡corra, por amor de Dios!" me levantó y me enderezó. "Y por favor, _por favor, _no culpe al Sr. Rochester" me suplicó antes de apartarse.

Su mirada era sincera y llena de tristeza, estaba claro que no iba a soltar prenda hasta que no me fuera. Y aún así me abrazó, me abrazó una vez más y me besó en la mejilla.

"Corra."

Asentí y eché a correr. Estuviera haciendo lo que Rochester estuviera haciendo, no era buena idea, nunca lo era cuando en temas del corazón se trataban. Recordé el espectáculo que dio para llamar mi atención en Manchester, las peleas con mi primo de Morton, los gritos antes del incendio de Thornfield Hall. No, el amor no era de sus puntos fuertes; para eso estaba yo.

Las fuerzas me iban abandonando poco a poco, pero usarlas dependía del futuro de alguien. Tenía que llegar, llegar y avisarle de que estaba bien, de que todo había sido un susto y de que podríamos estar juntos para siempre; luego ya me traerían en brazos si hacía falta.

La pequeña iglesia con el cementerio delante apareció ante mis ojos antes de que pudiera darme cuenta y tuve que esquivar una estatua. Las luces del templo estaban encendidas y fuera había carruajes. ¿Me habría equivocado de iglesia?

No me paré a pensarlo demasiado, era todo o nada y yo elegía todo. Abrí las puertas.

Blanche Ingram, la familia Ingram al completo y los sirvientes de mi señor se dieron la vuelta a recibirme, pero Edward no lo hizo. Estaba recto como una piedra, mirando al frente, justo cuando el pastor pronunciaba la frase 'hable ahora o calle para siempre'.

"Podemos continuar, ¿por favor?" pidió con una voz tan impersonal que no parecía suya.

_Mi Edward... ¿qué te he hecho?_

"Yo... objeto..." susurré en jadeos entrecortados.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó el padre al ver que había murmurado algo.

"¡YO OBJETO!" grité con todas mis fuerzas y mi voz resonó por la sagrada casa.

Edward se volvió, se volvió muy lentamente, con miedo, diría yo. Creo que en realidad no quería saber si estaba viva o no, él sólo quería seguir adelante y olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Y al verme, vi ese miedo en sus ojos. No quería enfrentar la realidad. De hecho, su primera reacción fue sacar la pistola ceremonial y pegarme un tiro para asegurarse de que estaba viva y que no era un fantasma pero claro; de haberlo hecho me hubiese matado y ese no era el resultado deseado, así que en vez de eso...

"¿Jane?" susurró.

"¿No dijiste que estaba muerta?" preguntó Blanche.

"¿Qué clase de engaño es este?" preguntó la madre Ingram, muy muy ofendida.

"¿No puede casarse como una persona normal, Sr. Rochester?" preguntó el párroco.

"Jane..." fue su única contestación, todavía sin moverse del sitio.

"No lo hagas..." supliqué sin rencor antes de que las fuerzas me abandonaran en el suelo.


	26. Capitulo XXVI

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jane Eyre, neither the films or the book.

**Copyrithg:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento. Este fic ha llevado mucho cariño, tiempo y esfuerzo.

Tras meses sin subir nada, aquí traigo el último capitulo de este fic que tanto me ha gustado escribir *-*

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXVI**

**Por los Siglos de los Siglos  
**

* * *

_" "... y entonces el Sr. Rochester sonrió como un niño pequeño y dijo que no habría boda."_

_"¡No!"_

_"¡Sí! ¿No es increíble? ¡Siempre cambia de opinión en el último segundo!"_

_"Espero que no sea así con la Srta. Eyre... otra vez..."_

_"Lo que pasó con ella fue una desgracia, tienes razón. Que la enterraran viva no fue nada acertado. ¡Pero ahora están prometidos! ¿No? Es genial. Por fin van a hacer lo correcto. ¡Tanto tiempo esperando! Yo sabía que acabarían juntos."_

_"Anda ya."_

_"Que sí, que sí. Desde que puso un pie en el castillo supe; 'esa institutriz acabará casándose con el señor.'"_

_"¡Mientes!"_

_"¡Es cierto!"_

Me hacen gracia sus comentarios, sobre todo cuando no saben que estoy escuchando" río.

"Oh, Jane, tus interpretaciones son esquisitas" ríe conmigo, besándome de nuevo. Lleva haciéndolo desde que aparecí en la iglesia. No ha apartado sus labios de mi desde entonces. Y sinceramente, con tantas experiencias cercanas a la muerte... ¿a quién le importa? "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí..."

"Lo que pasaste ahí abajo debió ser terrible, cariño. Pero ya pasó. Ahora estamos juntos, ¿vale?" me estrecha, y siento que él también tiene miedo porque él es así; no quiere que le pase nada a su Jane. "O..."

"¿Qué?" mi curiosidad me puede, sobre todo cuando pone esa cara.

"¿Acaso te lo has replanteado? ¿Has descubierto que la vida es demasiado corta como para pasarla con un viejete como yo? ¿Es eso?"

"¡Tú no eres viejo!"

"Comparado contigo..."

"¡No!" él ríe. "No te rías, ¡lo digo en serio!"

"Lo sé, corazón."

"Y no me he pensado nada."

"Oh, venga, no te enfurruñes, amorcito..." me hace cosquillas, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Siempre lo hace. Es maravilloso. "Entonces... ¿Sigues queriéndote casar conmigo? ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Esa sonrisa es un sí? ¿Eh, eh?" empieza a darme besos y cosquillas y tengo que reír.

"¡Para, para!"

"¡Dime que sí!"

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Me casaré contigo!"

"Prométeme que nunca me dejarás."

"¡Nunca lo haré!"

"¿De verdad?"

"Te lo prometo" se me saltan hasta las lágrimas. "Pero prométeme que no habrá más Blanche Ingram..."

"Jamás, mi amor, mi Jane. Siempre tuyo, por los siglos de los siglos. No podría vivir sin esos ojos..."

"¡Que son verdes!"


End file.
